Peligro en el presente y en el futuro
by kerolunatica
Summary: Una extraña enfermedad se expande por toda la ciudad,convirtiendose en la peor epidemia de todos los tiempos pero, no fue un accidente el que Wilbur quedara contagiado, todo ya estaba preparado.
1. Una visita

**Este es mi segundo Fanfic de Meet the Robinsons**

**Como sea, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Please R&R.**

**Att. Kerolunatica.**

_En casa de los Robinsons 8:00 pm..._

**-"hoy en las noticias del día..."-**se escuchaba desde el televisor, rara vez encendido, de la casa de los Robinsons.

**-"...es muy alarmante lo que les voy a informar..."-** decía un joven de treinta años que transmitía las noticias.

**-"...la nueva y misteriosa enfermedad se ha estado expandiendo por toda la ciudad... sin importarle edad, ni sexo...los doctores no han descubierto una cura, ni la fuente de ella**..."-Lewis, quien se encontraba con sus padres en la sala de televisión, pusieron atención cuando pasaron las imágenes de un hospital cercano.

Los reporteros rodearon al director del susodicho hospital, su corbata al igual que su cabello estaban desordenados y debajo de sus ojos había unas prominentes ojeras...

**-"Doctor Serrat! Doctor Serrat!- ¿Qué puede decirnos de esta nueva enfermedad?"-**

El doctor Serrat se detiene después de soltar un suspiro volteando hacia las cámaras, su mirada expresaba angustia-"**...no sabemos cuál es la cura, o cuál es su fuente, lo que sí sé es que si no encontramos... algo para detenerlo… todos los infectados podrían...**"- Nisiquiera él se atrevió a terminar su propia oración "-**lo lamento, pero tengo pacientes que atender... si me disculpan"-**dice corriendo hacia el hospital siendo seguido por los entrometidos camarógrafos.

Lewis sabía lo que el doctor estuvo a punto de decir, sin embargo no quería creerlo.

-"tranquilo cariño, no pasará nada, apuesto que tu amigo no se ha contagiado,...tal vez sólo atrapó un resfriado..."- dice Lucille tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo.

-"pero mamá... ¿y si Goob empeora?, ¿Y si en realidad se contagió? ¿Qué pasará si alguno de nosotros también contrae la enfermedad?"- Sus padres se miraron con preocupación, si aprendió a identificar algo de ellos que fuera señal de alarma era justo esa mirada.

-"Tranquilo amiguito"- dijo Bud sonriendo -"Ya verás que todo cambiará en un santiamén, los doctores encontrarán una cura y todo volverá a la normalidad"-

Lewis intentó dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro -"está bien"- después se levantó de su asiento -"Voy al laboratorio, buenas noches…"-

-"Descansa hijo"- su padre no estaba seguro de haber ayudado mucho con sus palabras.

-"Cornelius, voy a retirar unas galletas del horno, ¿vas a querer?"- dijo alcanzando a Lewis mientras salían de la sala.

-"gracias mamá… pero…creo que paso"- dijo monótona mente, Lucille percibió perfectamente la frustración del pequeño, sin embargo decidió dejarlo ir, si había algo que podía hacerlo volver en sí era estar con sus amigos o trabajar en un nuevo invento.

Llegó hasta su laboratorio, al alzar la mirada se topó con un hermoso cielo estrellado… _espero que esto termine pronto…_ pensó el chico, los días de encierro se estaban volviendo insoportables. Decidido en no pensar más en la terrible y nueva enfermedad se puso a trabajar en el prototipo de lo que en un futuro sería Carl hasta que dieron las doce de la mañana.

-"...Cornelius ¿sigues despierto?"- preguntó Lucille entrando en pijama al laboratorio, su rostro expresaba cansancio - "recuerda que hasta los genios necesitan dormir"-

-"de acuerdo mamá, ahorita me voy a la cama"- Lewis cerró su cuaderno.

-"No me digas que tomaste de mis parches de cafeína"- dijo Lucille juguetonamente mientras tallaba sus ojos.

-"Yo nunca haría algo por el estilo"-

-"No te creo"- ambos rieron.

Su madre se acercó a él sumergiéndolo en un afectuoso abrazo.

- "¿sabes una cosa? Haberte conocido fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado a mi vida"- Lewis no quiso soltarse de Lucille, lo que ella decía era mutuo, él, el niño que llevaba 124 citas de adopción por fin tenía los padres que tanto había anhelado y ellos tenían al hijo que nunca pudieron concebir.

-"...buenas noches mamá..."- dijo Lewis separándose de ella sonriendo.

-"Buenas noches hijo"-

El niño se puso su pijama después de que Lucille dejara el cuarto, su cama había sido instalada en su laboratorio ya que ése era el lugar donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, dejó sus lentes en un buró cercano y apagó la luz con un control remoto recién construido, pasando unos minutos Lewis se quedó profundamente dormido después de mirar las estrellas… una de las ventajas de vivir en un observatorio…

**... A la mañana siguiente...**

**-**"¡Lewis despierta, ya está el desayuno!"- era la voz de su madre quien también golpeaba con su puño la puerta hacia la entrada del laboratorio.

El susodicho despierta ante el llamado aunque su cuerpo quisiera seguir descansando -"Voy mamá"- dice mientras coloca sus anteojos en su rostro.

-"Te vemos en el comedor"- y con eso Lucille se dirige hacia la cocina para terminar de preparar la comida, sin embargo un sonido capta su atención… alguien estaba llamando en la puerta, así que se dirigió a abrirla encontrándose a su esposo en el camino.

-"...yo me encargo cariño, parece que a alguien le gustó el nuevo timbre que tenemos"- dijo al escuchar el llamado por quinta vez -"ó tal vez sea algo importante"- susurró para sí mismo.

-" ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¡Hola Wilbur!, hace mucho que no te veíamos"- Bud saludó a un chico de 13 años, con cabello negro, jeans y una camiseta negra con un símbolo distintivo en ella.

-" ah...buenos días abu- señor Robinson"-contestó el adolescente dejando el timbre en paz.

-"pasa Wilbur, a todos les dará gusto verte"-

-"¿quién es cielo?"-pregunta la señora Robinson al escuchar que su esposo hablaba con alguien.

-"es Wilbur viene de visita ¿No es así?"-

-"eh… más o menos"- dice Wilbur sin que nadie lo escuche en realidad -"Buenos días señora Robinson"-

-"Hola Wilbur"- dijo Lucille acercándose a ellos.

-"voy a avisarle a Lewis que estas aquí, por cierto…Wilbur, ¿nos harías un favor?"- dice Bud antes de emprender su camino hacia el laboratorio de su hijo.

-"claro, lo que sea"-sin poder decir más, Lucille derramó una sustancia gelatinosa y trasparente en sus manos.

-"toma, con esto estarás limpio"-

-"¿qué es? "- Wilbur observó con extrañeza y desagrado aquella sustancia de consistencia babosa…

-"es un gel antibacterial, lo usamos cada vez que volvemos de algún lugar, Lewis le agregó más alcohol y otras sustancias para que fuera más efectivo"-contesta Bud, su mirada se tornó un poco seria al igual que la de su esposa -"Ya sabes, es por precaución… después de todo lo que está pasando lo creímos conveniente…"-

_Bien creo que me perdí de algo importante… _Pensó Wilbur mirándolos confundido, lo mejor era seguirles el juego…

-"No te preocupes es de confianza"- dice Lucille refiriéndose al gel que tenía el adolescente en sus manos –"Nuestros estudios dicen que es más efectivo que los que están en el mercado…toma, te regalamos uno"-dice alegremente mientras sacaba uno nuevo de uno de sus bolcillos del vestido.

-"gracias señora Robinson"-

-"Ay por favor, llámame Lucille, estás con tu familia"-

Wilbur contuvo una sonrisa, _si supiera lo ciertas que son sus palabras._

-"bueno, mejor le aviso a Lewis"- dijo Bud retirándose.

Al legar decidió tocar la puerta de madera en vez de entrar, respetando la privacidad de su hijo.

-"¿Lewis, estás despierto?"-

-"_Si papá_"- contestó el niño mientras abotonaba su camisa blanca -"_en seguida salgo_"-

- "Excelente, porque no es bueno hacer esperar a nuestras visitas"- dijo Bud sonriendo… sin embargo no recibió respuesta hasta que su hijo abrió la puerta.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-

-"Tu amigo Wilbur vino de visita, está con tu madre"-

-"¿Wilbur?"- antes de que pudiera ver el rostro de su hijo palidecer Lewis cerró la puerta de golpe, terminó de cambiarse rápido y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo -"gracias papá"- dice después de pasar a su lado.

-"_ay estos niños_"- Bud fue detrás de él caminando.

MIENTRAS TANTO…

- "...si claro, por cierto, ¿no te gustaría desayunar?... ¡ah, veo que ya despertaste!"- comenta Lucille al ver aparecer a Lewis delante de ellos.

-"... buenos...días…mamá..."- dice tomando aire -"Wilbur… qué"-

-"Hola Lewis"- dice su amigo con una cálida sonrisa.

-"le preguntaba a Wilbur si no quería tomar el desayuno con nosotros"-

-"no creo mamá, SUPONGO que Wilbur tiene cosas que hacer... ¿o no?"- dice Lewis con tono insistente.

-"la verdad no, y si me gustaría mucho quedarme a desayunar"-

-"bueno entonces pondré otros cubiertos en la mesa"-

-"yo te ayudo"- dice Bud entrando con Lucille a la cocina.

Antes de que el adolescente pudiera decir algo a su favor ante la fulminante mirada de su mejor amigo, éste lo jaló de la oreja y se lo llevó hacia el pasillo evitando que sus padres los escucharan.

-"ow ow ¡suéltame!"- protestó Wilbur logrando zafarse del agarre del niño.

-"¿qué haces aquí?"-

-"un... ¡Wilbur me alegra que estés aquí!..., me hubiera gustado más"- contestó su invitado con molestia.

-"no puedes estar aquí, es peligroso"-dice Lewis preocupado.

-"¿peligroso?"- Wilbur sonaba confundido.

- "si peligroso"- repite Lewis- "hay una nueva enfermedad en la ciudad"-

- "...yyy...la cura es..."- dice Wilbur moviendo sus manos dando a entender a Lewis que continuara con la oración.

-"no hay cura"- dice Lewis en tono serio.

-"¿sin cura he?"- Wilbur piensa por un momento, poniendo su mano derecha sobre su mentón.

-"bueno... ¿qué pasarías si la descubres?"-

-"Wilbur, voy a ser un inventor no un doctor, además ¿cómo podría descubrir yo una cura si nadie sabe qué virus o bacteria está causando todo esto?"-

-"Tranquilo, de seguro pasará pronto, si no… estoy completa y absolutamente seguro de que mi amigo 'señor IQ más alto del mundo' podrá resolverlo"- dice el adolescente tomándolo muy a la ligera, no sabía la gravedad de la situación.

-"Wilbur, esto no es gracioso"-

-"tranquilo Lewis, no te enojes"-responde Wilbur dando unos pasos hacia atrás fingiendo susto.

-"lo siento... es que... no quiero que alguien más se contagie"-

Wilbur pudo notar que los ojos azules de su amigo expresaban no sólo cansancio sino miedo -"oye… tranquilo eso no pasará"- dijo sujetando su hombro.

-"Tienes razón, debo de pensar positivo… y hablando de otra cosa... ¿dónde está la máquina del tiempo esta vez?"-

-"sólo a unos cuantos metros de aquí"-

-"bueno... ¿y sólo viniste para decir hola, o en realidad algo pasó en el futuro?"-Lewis empezó a hablar cuando escuchó la voz de su madre acercase a ellos.

-"Lewis, Wilbur ya está todo listo, vengan"-

-"ok"- dijeron ambos chicos al unísono.

-"Lamento haber venido sin avisar antes, espero que no cause ninguna molestia"-

-"Para nada"- dijo sonriendo -"La verdad nos alegra mucho recibir visitas en estos tiempos difíciles"- Wilbur pudo ver que la mirada de su futura abuela se volvía sombría por un pequeño momento…

-"¡oh por cierto! Adivinen qué hay de postre…"-

-"no sé mamá…"-contesta Lewis.

-"galletas"- responde su acompañante con mucha naturalidad.

-"¡adivinaste!" – dice Lucille sorprendida mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor… detrás de ella iban su hijo acompañado de su mejor amigo por lo que no pudo notar cómo Lewis le daba un codazo en el brazo.

-"¡_y ahora qué hice!_"- el niño de cabello rubio contesta sólo poniendo ojos en blanco.

En el comedor…

-"dime Wilbur, cómo ha estado tú y tu familia en Canadá"-comenta Bud después de tomar un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

-"ah…bien, todo ha sido normal"- mintió Wilbur empezando a sentirse incómodo por tanto silencio, no era como otras veces en las que había risas y se sentía ese ambiente familiar.

-"Me alegra escuchar que la epidemia no ha llegado hasta allá… si quieres mi consejo, te recomiendo que tú y tu familia regresen antes de que se les ocurra a las autoridades poner cercos y evitar que la gente salga de aquí"- dijo su futuro abuelo con una seriedad que no creía posible en él, el adolescente de cabello negro sólo asintió.

-"Cielo no lo asustes… en verdad no sabemos cuánto va a durar esto"-

-"Es por eso que lo digo"- la situación estaba poniéndose tensa así que Bud decidió no arruinar el desayuno cambiando de tema -"chicos, terminando voy a ir a la universidad a entregar unos documentos, mientras estoy ahí, por qué no aprovechan para platicar un tiempo y después todos vamos a ver una película"-

-"¡esa es una muy buena idea! ¿Crees que tus padres te den permiso Wilbur?"- comenta Lucille emocionada.

-"sí, claro que sí"-

-"¿no quieres avisarles?"- le pregunta Bud.

-"no creo que sea necesario"- empezaba a sentirse en problemas, ¿A _qué numero llamaría para despistarlos_?

-"vamos, te prestamos nuestro teléfono"- dice Lucille señalando el camino hacia la sala.

-"eh… no se preocupe, en serio… yo luego les llamo"- comenta Wilbur un poco nervioso –"además no tenemos planes por el momento"-

Lewis observa a sus padres esperando que no siguieran con el tema -"por cierto, ¿cuándo nos vamos?"-

-"dentro de quince minutos"-responde Lucille observando su reloj.

-"Bien, voy por mi mochila, ¿me acompañas Wilbur?"-

-"Con mucho gusto"- y sin decir más ambos salieron del comedor.

-"veo que has avanzado en tus inventos"- dice Wilbur observando a su alrededor después de sentarse en una silla cerca del escritorio de su futuro padre.

-"sip, todo ha ido mejorando… bueno casi todo"-

-"ha... por lo de la enfermedad,… si no mal recuerdo, ya me han hablado a cerca de eso"- interrumpe Wilbur-"algunos periódicos la llamaron la epidemia del siglo"- sin embargo por alguna extraña razón al intentar evocar esos recuerdos su mente se tornó… bizarra.

-"eso significa que… se va a expandir más allá de los límites de la ciudad"- concluye Lewis haciendo que su acompañante volviera en sí -" mamá ha sido muy cuidadosa en cada detalle referente a comida, ella y papá tienen la teoría de que la enfermedad se transmite a través de los alimentos o del agua, así que hemos tomado medidas drásticas"-agrega Lewis bajando un poco la mirada.

-"pero…mamá, quiero decir, Franny está bien… ¿verdad?"-

- "si, sus padres han seguido todos nuestros consejos, por eso no la ha visto y ni hemos salido desde hace días y días y días y días y días…"-dice Lewis sintiéndose prisionero en su propia casa.

-"te faltó… y días"-bromea Wilbur -"pero hoy se rompe ésa tediosa rutina, eso es lo bueno ¿no?"-

-"si tienes razón"- comenta Lewis aliviado pensando que el entusiasmo que emanaba su enérgico amigo no sólo le hacía bien a él, sino a toda su familia…

-"Gracias Wilbur"- dijo sonriendo.

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Por estar aquí"- su futuro hijo dibujó una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios comprensivamente.

-"Se que nadie puede vivir sin mí"- dijo en broma.

Lewis rió frunciendo el ceño -"aunque preferiría que no estuvieras aquí, no me gustaría que también tú te contagiaras…"-

-"sabes algo… si hubieras omitido esa última parte estoy seguro que el este momento hubiera sido memorable"

-"Oye estás diciendo que…"- pero una voz los interrumpió

-"Lewis, Wilbur, es hora de irnos"- dijo Lucille en forma cantarina detrás de la puerta

-"si mamá, bueno…vamos"-con más entusiasmo Lewis y Wilbur salieron dirigiéndose al auto donde los esperaban Lucille y Bud.

**Bueno, éste es mi 1° capítulo.**

**Sip de seguro algunos ya descubrieron que modifiqué unas cosas, pero no se preocupen fueron detalles que no cambiarán el rumbo de la historia, porfa dejen comentarios :D**

**kerolunatica**


	2. De paseo

**bueno..., este es el 2° capítul9ode mi fic, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Please R&R.**

**Atte. Kerolunatica.**

* * *

_Durante el camino se volvió a sentir ese ambiente que te hacía sentir cómodo y entre amigos, pero Wilbur observó las calles muy vacías e inmediatamente supo que se trataba de la epidemia._

_En la universidad…_

-"bueno, ya llegamos"-dice Bud bajando del auto.

-"éste día será emocionante"- dice para sí misma Lucille.

Lewis y Wilbur bajaron del auto y se encontraron con una enorme escuela casi abandonada.

-"bien, nosotros vamos a estar en la dirección, mientras ustedes pueden platicar, no se alejen mucho, podrían perderse jajaja"-bromea Bud.

-"Lewis ya sabes todas las precauciones que debes tomar, se las dices a Wilbur"-dice Lucille-"tomen, esto es por si nos tardamos y por si les da hambre"-dice Lucille dándoles dinero.

"hay una máquina de frituras, está en el pasillo del lado izquierdo, los baños en el edificio E en la planta baja, la dirección hasta el último piso del edificio A y el patio está detrás del edificio A"- Bud voltea a ver su reloj-"oh oh, ya se nos hizo tarde" –

Mientras se iban Lucille siguió dando unos consejos hasta que se perdieron de vista al entrar en el edificio A.

En tanto Wilbur y Lewis se dirigían hacia el patio, el cual estaba lleno de pasto y algunos árboles; aprovecharon la sombra de un frondoso árbol sentándose debajo de él.

Minutos después…

-"bueeeennooo, ¿qué me cuentas?"-

-"nada"-dice Lewis –"aparte de lo que esta sucediendo"-

-"pregunta"- "¿Porqué el abue Bud tiene que venir aquí en plenas vacaciones?"-

-"es una junta de maestros; tienen que ponerse de acuerdo para evitar accidentes por todo lo que está sucediendo, aparte tienen que hacerlo si no quieren cerrar la escuela"-

-"ya veo, eso si es serio pero… hablando de otra cosa, ya que tú eres mi padre y eres una muy buena persona…"-

-"¿a qué quieres llegar?"-Lewis se adelanta.

-"bueno es que necesito ayuda con mi tarea"-dice Wilbur con voz de niñito inocente.

-"¡oye, otra vez no!"-Lewis se levanta de su lugar.

Wilbur lo sigue-"vamos, qué te cuesta"-

-"me cuesta mucho, la ves pasada hice toda tu tarea, la cual debiste haber echo en vacaciones no al último día"-dice Lewis.

-"pero esta vez no es tanta y no es el último día, además sólo es la de literatura, álgebra, Ingles, Biolo…"- Wilbur deja de seguirlo guardando silencio al escuchar una extraña voz la cual provenía del no tan lejano árbol.

-"¿quién esta ahí?"-Wilbur se acerca un poco más para distinguir las palabras que a su vez se confundían con el viento.

Wilbur no pudo escuchar nada más.

Lewis volta al no escuchar las quejas típicas acerca de su tarea.

-"¡Wilbur, ven!"-Lewis lo llama.

-"¡ya voy!"- dice sin dejar de ver el enorme árbol -"que miedo"- bromea para si mismo.

Wilbur rápidamente corre para llegar con Lewis.

-"¿qué pasó, porque la tardanza?"-pregunta Lewis.

-"nada, creí escuchar algo"-

Lewis no le prestó importancia-"debió ser el viento"-

-"si el viento"- repite Wilbur un tanto nervioso.

-"que bueno que viniste a visitarnos"- dice Lewis –"nos alegra mucho"-

-"lo sé, nadie puede vivir sin mi"- agrega Wilbur con un tono presumido y un tanto arrogante.

Lewis ante tal respuesta sólo ríe negando con la cabeza.

Los dos empezaron a caminar y a "conocer la escuela".

Minutos y minutos después…

Sentados y aburridos en uno de los pasillos que daba al patio, seguían esperando a que la junta terminara, ni siquiera la biblioteca estaba abierta, todo era silencio hasta que un ruido extraño proveniente del estómago de Wilbur les llamó la atención.

-"ugh…tengo hambre"- dice Wilbur poniendo su mano sobre su estómago.

-"si… yo también"-dice Lewis-"vamos a comprar algo"-

-"si, antes de que muera de hambre"-exagera Wilbur.

Los dos se levantaron del suelo y empezaron a buscar la máquina de frituras y después de dar varias vueltas a los edificios la encontraron.

-"¡por fin, Dios existe!"- aclama Wilbur abrazando la enorme máquina la cual, para Wilbur, parecía destellar como señal del cielo.

-"vamos a ver… ¿que quieres?"- dice Lewis también emocionado por haber encontrado la máquina mientras depositaba el dinero.

Wilbur suelta la máquina para poder decidir qué golosina comería.

-"yo quiero el numero 7"-dice Lewis apretando en el teclado el número correspondiente, mientras tanto Wilbur sigue escogiendo.

Para Wilbur esas golosinas eran nuevas, así que sin leer decidió por el color de la envoltura, tratando de encontrar alguna que se pareciera a la que él comía en el futuro.

La máquina entregó las papitas de Lewis y devolvió el cambio.

-"¿ya decidiste?"-pregunta Lewis mientras otra ves depositaba dinero en la ranura.

-"sip"- dice Wilbur señalando una envoltura roja, en la cual decía_ nuevas papas súper- picantes._

-"¿estas seguro?"-

-"sip"-

-"bueno…"-dice Lewis escribiendo el número correspondiente.

La máquina entregó la "peligrosa" golosina sin dejar cambio esta vez.

Antes de comer Lewis y Wilbur limpiaron sus manos con el gel antibacterial, y después se dispusieron a comer sentados en una banca a lado de la máquina.

-"¿quieres?"- dice Lewis acercándole sus papas.

-"no ¿y tú?"- dice Wilbur haciendo lo mismo.

-"…creo que paso"-

-"bueno"- terminando esto Wilbur comió la primera, enorme y roja papa, para su mala suerte la envoltura decía la verdad, esas papas estaban muy picosas.

Wilbur no se movió, mientras que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas.

-"¿Wilbur?"- dice Lewis preocupado al observar cómo lloraba-"¿qué tienes?"-

Como respuesta…

-"¡¡PICA MUCHO!!"- grita Wilbur levantándose mientras tiraba sus papas al piso y empezaba a correr de un lado por la desesperación, sintiendo cómo se quemaba su lengua.

-"¡Wilbur cálmate!"-Lewis trataba de tranquilizarlo mientras buscaba algún refresco en la máquina de frituras.

Wilbur observó a lo lejos unos bebederos y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ellos lo más rápido que pudo.

Lewis no pudo encontrar ni agua, ni refresco, pero cuando volteó observó cómo Wilbur se acercaba a los bebederos, mientras Lewis recordaba la posible causa de la epidemia que habían propuesto sus padres.

-"¡Wilbur NO!"- sus avisos legaron tarde, ya que Wilbur se encontraba tomando agua cómo loco.

Lewis corrió para detenerlo.

-"¡Wilbur detente!"-dice Lewis mientras cerraba la llave y separaba a Wilbur del bebedero.

-"¿qué hice?"- dice Wilbur desconcertado.

Lewis estaba a punto de regañarlo cuando se escucharon unas voces a lo lejos.

-"¡_Chicos…_!"- Lucille y Bud los estaban buscando, por fin había terminado la junta.

-"¡vengan es hora de irnos!"-dice Lucille.

Lewis y Wilbur fueron hacia ellos, mientras en el camino…

-"no debiste hacer eso"- dice Lewis molesto.

-"¿porqué?"- Lewis sólo respondió con una mirada a la cual Wilbur entendió perfectamente.

-"oh oh…"- fue lo único que dijo sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-"lamentamos la tardanza"- dice Lucille-"¿cómo se la pasaron?"-

-"…bien…"-dicen los dos al mismo tiempo de forma desanimada.

-"veo que ya quieren ir a ver la película ¿verdad?- dice Bud.

-"bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?"- agrega Lucille.

-"vámonos"- dice Bud emocionado.

Durante el camino al cine Lewis y Wilbur durmieron un poco, deseando que no pasara nada malo por haber bebido de esa agua.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy por fa escriban comentarios, se los agradeceré mucho.**

**See ya later.**


	3. después de la calma viene la tempestad

**Bueno se que me tarde demasiado y les pido una disculpa del tamaño de júpiter, pero weno, aquí esta el tercer capítulo.**

* * *

Llegando al cine…

Lewis se había despertado antes de llegar, por el contrario, Wilbur dormía como oso hibernando.

-"_… titanes… ataquen…"- _murmuraba Wilbur entre sueños y ronquidos.

-"Wilbur despierta"- dice Lewis mientras se reía de él y lo sacudía del hombro.

-"_uh…qué cosa…"_

"ya llegamos"-

Bud se detuvo enfrente del cine, -"ustedes bajen, Lucille y yo estacionaremos el carro más adelante"-

-"de acuerdo"- dijo Lewis mientras bajaba del carro, Wilbur lo siguió mientras tallaba sus ojos.

Entraron a un cine vacío, las únicas personas que se encontraban eran algunos trabajadores, y para sorpresa de Lewis y Wilbur hallaron a una niña de coletas con un vestido de colores sentada en una silla.

-"¿Franny?"- dice Lewis sorprendido.

-"¡ah… Lewis!"- Franny se levante de su asiento, dejando su bebida sobre la mesa y corriendo hacia él.

"me alegra volver a verte"- dice Franny mientras abrazaba a Lewis, él trato de sonreír pero no pudo al sentir la falta de aire por el fuertísimo abrazo que recibía.

Franny soltó a Lewis para poder observar mejor a su acompañante.

-"Hola Wilbur"- dice Franny.

-"Hola"-

Volviendo hacia Lewis…

-"¿Viene solos?"-

-"No mis padres también vinieron, pero fueron a estacionar el auto"-

-"ya veo…, yo solo quise salir de casa unos minutos, ya saben… tomar aire, pasear y todo eso.

-"Y… ¿Cómo está tu familia?"-

Pregunta Wilbur para continuar con la conversación.

Fanny bajó la mirada tristemente sin responder.

-"¿Franny… esta todo bien?"- pregunta Lewis preocupado por la reacción de Franny.

-"m-mi mamá está en el hospital… y no puedo ir a verla"- Franny con voz entrecortada no pudo contener ni un minuto más las lágrimas y para tratar de controlarse tapó su cara son sus manos.

Lewis y Wilbur se quedaron viendo preocupados, Lewis se acercó a Franny, quién aún seguía llorando, la abrazó para que dejara de llorar y sintiera su apoyo, Franny abrió sus ojos al sentir un calor cálido en su pecho que la hacia sentir tranquila, como si le dijeran sin palabras que todo saldría bien, Franny dejó de llorar y extendió sus brazos para también abrazar a Lewis, para los dos era un momento único, Wilbur por su parte solo los observaba si decir nada mientras una ligera sonrisa emergía de sus labios.

Lucille y Bud habían llegado hace varios minutos pero al contemplar lo que había pasado pensaron que era mejor que ellos dos vieron una película aparte para dejar a Lewis pasar el rato con sus amigos.

-"Lewissss"- Lucille llama a su hijo con un tono cantarín.

Franny empuja inmediatamente a Lewis con la cara completamente roja.

-he… ¿si mamá?-

-"podrías venir un momentito por favor"-

Lewis se dirige hacia la puerta de cristal de la salida donde lo esperaba Lucille, desconociendo esa reacción de su mamá, se acercó a ella esperando lo peor.

-"he… mamá"- Lewis trato de explicarle a Lucille lo que había pasado, pero Lucille lo detuvo.

-"no te preocupes hijo, lo entiendo"-

Lucille voltea hacia Franny si que ella ni Wilbur pudieran oírlos -"ella está pasando por un mal momento y lo que hiciste fue muy tierno"-

Lucille saca de su bolso tres boletos-"toma"-Lewis los recibe mirándola un poco confundido.

-"¿y los de ustedes?"-

-"Bud y yo veremos otra película, él ya fue a comprar los otros boletos"- dice Lucille guiñándole un ojo –"apresúrate antes de que empiece, tienes cinco minutos"-

-"gracias mamá"-dice Lewis abrazando a Lucille para después dirigirse hacia sus amigos.

Lewis reparte los boletos, Franny no sabe si debe aceptar o no.

-"vamos, es la película que has esperado por mucho tiempo"- la anima Lewis.

-"Además me dijiste que tu papá llegaba de la revisión con tus hermanos hasta las siete y apenas son las tres, con miedo a equivocarme diré que tienes tiempo de sobra"- Agrega Wilbur.

-"de acuerdo, vamos"- dice Franny con una enorme sonrisa.

Terminando la película…

Los tres iban platicando de lo que más les había gustado, lo mejor era que la sala fue toda para ellos.

-"me encanta Jojo, es muy tierno, aunque no habló mucho en la película, algo que me pareció curioso es que es inventor de una orquesta y que hace sus instrumentos en un observatorio, casi como tú Lewis"-decía Franny mientras caminaba hacia la salida con Lewis y Wilbur.

-"pues yo creo que se vio un poco anticuada la película"- agrega Wilbur.

-"¿Cómo que anticuada?"- voltea Franny confundida.

-"he… no le hagas caso, Wilbur sólo bromea jaja"- contesta rápidamente Lewis para evitar sospechas.

-"siii…, solo… estaba jugando ´"-

Olvidando el tema… -"bueno chicos, ya es tarde y tengo que ir a casa, muchas gracias por todo"-

-"¿no quieres que te llevemos?"-se ofrece Lewis.

-"no gracias, recuerda que vivo a unas cuadras, por cierto, podrías decirles a Lucille y a Bud que muchísimas gracias por invitarme, yo se los diría, pero ya se me hizo tarde"-

-"no hay problema"-

-"gracias Lewis, nos vemos luego, adiós Wilbur"-

Lewis observó cómo Franny salió corriendo, pensando que algún día ella sería su esposa.

-"sabes… es gracioso ver a mamá así de pequeñ--"-Wilbur no pudo terminar ya que se llevo sus manos directo a su boca y nariz para evitar un fuerte estornudo.

-"¿dijiste algo?"- Lewis no le había prestado ni la mas mínima atención.

Wilbur bajó sus manos (esperando que no estornudara de nuevo) para poder decir algo, pero justo en ese momento llegaron Lucille y Bud.

-"hola chicos ¿y Franny?"- pregunta Bud.

-"fue a su casa por que se le hizo tarde, pero dice que gracias por todo"-responde Wilbur.

-"oh… ya veo"- Lucille observa su reloj para ver la hora y aunque eran las seis con diez minutos, el cielo se había llenado de nubes negras.

-"parece que va a llover, y muy fuerte"- dice Lewis mirando por una ventana hacia el cielo.

-"Franny ya debió haber llegado a su casa"- dice Bud -"Wilbur ¿quieres que te llevemos al hotel en el que te hospedas?"-

-"hem… no creo que sea necesario Señor Robinson"- contesta Wilbur sin esperar que un enorme relámpago callera justo después de lo que había dicho.

-"yo creo que si"- dice Lucille -"bueno traeremos el carro, ustedes esperen aquí"-

Lucille y Bud fueron al estacionamiento mientras que Wilbur y Lewis se quedaron en el cine.

-"¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!"-dice Wilbur preocupado.

-"no te preocupes tengo un plan, pero antes, ¿les has dicho a mi padres "donde te hospedas"?-

-"nop"-

-"ok, mira el hotel más cerca de casa es el "_Panoramic", _les dirás a mis padres que ahí te estas hospedando"- dice Lewis mientras trazaba un mapa en una servilleta-"después de que te hallamos dejado, regresarás siguiendo las instrucciones que voy a escribirte detrás del mapa"

-"si pero, qué pasará si llueve"- interrumpe Wilbur con sarcasmo.

-"huy me olvidé de la lluvia"- Lewis puso su dedo índice sobre su labio pensando en alguna otra solución –"bueno, podrías esperarme ahí, yo tomaré la máquina del tiempo (si es que la encuentro) y paso por ti"-

-"me parece buena idea"- justo en ese momento Lucille y Bud habían llegado enfrente de la salida con el auto, y como era lógico los relámpagos salieron de diestra y siniestra acompañados de la pesada lluvia.

Ya dentro del carro y con rumbo hacia el hotel Panoramic...

Wilbur miraba las negras y enormes nubes que liberaban uno que otro relámpago a través de las ventanas.

Wilbur se sentía un tanto raro, no sabía si eran esos relámpagos que de vez en cuando lo hacían saltar de miedo aunque tratara de disimularlo, o simplemente ya se sentía cansado y para su mala suerte empezaba a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-"Que horrendo clima, casi no puedo ver nada"- decía Bud mientras limpiaba con un trapo el parabrisas, lo cual no servía de nada por la fuerte lluvia que se presentaba a fuera.

-"mmm… que lástima era un día hermoso, espero que no este así mañana"- agrega Lucille mientras veía por dónde quedaba el camino.

-"…uff…"- suspira Wilbur, mientras pensaba que Lucille tenía razón, todo había sido genial hasta ahora, no soportaba ese fuerte frío que lo hacía temblar, esos relámpagos y el dolor de cabeza que se le había expandido a todo su cuerpo.

_(Pensamiento) -Creo que no me siento muy bien, pero… eso es imposible, no me he enfermado desde que la Doctora Marilú inventó "la pastilla sanadora"_… o ¿será que me contagié de la epidemia?...- Wilbur había supuesto por un momento lo peor, pero su actitud relajada y confiada hicieron que cambiara de idea.

-"Wilbur ya llegamos"- dice Lewis en voz baja –"dónde está la máquina del tiempo"-

Wilbur saca de su bolsillo del pantalón una especie de reloj.

-"esto rastrea la máquina del tiempo, y con este botón puedes hacerla visible"-

Wilbur bajó del auto, se despidió rápidamente tratando de evitar la lluvia y se metió al hotel.

Estando en el hotel observó por unas de las ventanas de la sala de espera cómo el auto de los Robinsons se alejaba.

-"¿oye niño, vas a hacer tu reservación?"- pregunta un adolecente flacucho y más alto que él, quien se encontraba vestido con saco rojo y pantalones negros, sentado en una silla de madera a lado de las escaleras que se dirigían a los dormitorios.

-"hem… estoy aquí desde hace días"-las mentiras de Wilbur no funcionaron, ya que el hotel había estado vacío durante mucho tiempo, a tal grado que estaba a punto de quedar en banca rota.

-"ha ja, si claro, mira niño si no te registras o no pagas no puedes estar aquí"-

-"por favor el cielo se está cayendo, además sólo estaré aquí unos minutos"-

-"las reglas son las reglas"-

-"pero yo-"-

-"afuera"-dice el adolecente con tono amenazante.

-"no voy a salirme de aquí"- contesta Wilbur

Minutos más tarde Wilbur se encontraba afuera del hotel, tratando de cubrirse de la tormenta -"como si quisiera estar en ese hotel de quinta"- dice para si Wilbur mientras se abrazaba a si mismo tratando de entrar en calor, su cuerpo le pesaba, no paraba de estornudar, y sentía como si un millón de agujas picaran todo su cuerpo-"esto no puede empeorar"-

La lluvia no paraba, parecía que cada vez se hacía peor, Wilbur estaba empapado y sin abrigo alguno, esperando a que Lewis llegara con la máquina del tiempo, pero lo que él no sabía es que algunas cosas le dificultaban a su amigo.

En la casa de los Robinsons…

Lewis se preparaba para salir por la máquina del tiempo, pero tenía que esperar hasta que sus padres se quedaran dormidos.

Pasaban de las once, sin embargo, parecía como si fuera de día, Lucille seguía trabajando en un experimento para la corporación _Invenco _que había dejado pendiente por unas semanas, consistía en crear un vaso anti gravedad y parecía que se iba a quedar ahí toda la noche gracias a sus interminables parches de cafeína, por su parte Bud dormía en una silla en la misma habitación, al parecer sus intentos de ayudarla no funcionaron.

Lewis sabía que era tarde, pero no le preocupaba mucho la situación por que el creía que Wilbur seguía en el hotel, tomó un impermeable, el aparato con forma de reloj que le había dado Wilbur y salió en busca de la máquina del tiempo por una puerta trasera esperando que Lucille no lo descubriera o que no lo llamara por ayuda.

La tormenta había disminuido y encontrar la máquina del tiempo no había sido tan difícil como el creía, ahora sólo faltaba ir por Wilbur.

Llegando al hotel…

Lewis estacionó la máquina del tiempo en la entrada del hotel Panoramic y para su sorpresa encontró a Wilbur empapado debajo de un cartón.

-"¿Wilbur que est-"-

-"no preguntes"- interrumpe Wilbur de forma cortante mientras entraba en la máquina del tiempo.

* * *

**uff... espero que lo difruten, PD hoy andube navegando en internet y vi que muchos son fans de algo llamado OC, podrían decirme qué es eso.**

**segunda PD como acabo de ver la película de Horton y el mundo de los quien con mi amiga Bibi, decidí mencionar a Jojo en éste capítulo.**

**tercera PD diculpen las faltas de ortografía**


	4. En el futuro y el comienzo de todo

Wilbur subió a la maquina del tiempo y así volvieron a casa.

La lluvia había parado, las nubes habían desaparecido y la luna llena brillaba, Wilbur quien estaba sentado detrás del piloto seguía pensando en lo desafortunado que había sido al quedarse fuera, pero trataba de mantener en su mente las palabras de su padre sobre caminar hacia el futuro para evitar enfados.

-"es demasiado tarde, de seguro tendrás problemas"- dijo Lewis-"sin contar que estas todo mojado"-

-"eso no fue gracioso y para tu información, _que espero que no recuerdes en el futuro,_ cada vez que salgo dejo a mi suplente"-

-"¿suplente?"-

-"si, es un robot que puede tomar cualquier forma, gracias a un extraño mecanismo que tu inventaste"-

-"Wow, yo cree eso, genial, pero hay algo que no me has dicho todavía"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"bueno… qué hacías afuera"-

-"salí a tomar el sol"-dice Wilbur con sarcasmo.

-"ah, te corrieron"-

-"mmm… algo así"-

La nave aterrizó en el césped a un lado de la casa, las luces de esta ya habían sido apagadas, era momento de irse.

Lewis bajó de la máquina mientras Wilbur tomaba su lugar.

-"huy estoy muerto"-

-"ni lo digas de broma, que bueno no te pasó nada por beber de esa agua"- dice Lewis recordando lo sucedido en la tarde".

Ahora que lo pensaba Wilbur se sentía mejor y había dejado de estornudar.

-"los efectos de envenenamiento inician el mismo día y tu no has presentado nada, eso es bueno".

-"si…"- contesta Wilbur un poco nervioso.

-"mejor ya vete"-

-"ok, nos vemos luego"-terminando Wilbur emprendió su viaje devuelta al futuro.

En el futuro…

Wilbur estacionó la nave en el garaje, pensó que llegar más temprano hubiera sido más obvio y notorio su desafortunado suceso de la lluvia, sin contar que estaba demasiado cansado como para vivir dos días seguidos sin dormir.

Carl se encontraba dormido(o eso parecía) sobre un banco cerca de uno de los tubos de transporte, era la misma hora que en el pasado, demasiado tarde esta vez para Wilbur.

Wilbur bajó de la nave, esperando que el sonido de sus zapatos mojados no despertara a Carl, por su parte no hubo reacción, trató de escabullirse en silencio para llegar a los tubos de transporte, ya se encontraba a pocos pasos de los tubos y de Carl pero…

-"llegaste muy tarde compañerín"- dice Carl abriendo los ojos sin moverse de su lugar.

Wilbur se detiene en seco pensando (diablos)-"hem…ups… ¿se… dieron cuenta de mi ausencia?"-

-"no y te pido que no cambies el tema y… qué te pasó, te caíste en una fuente o algo así"

-"no es gracioso Carl"- dice Wilbur molesto.

-"como sea, esta vez te pasaste, lo peor es que tu padre empieza a sospechar sobre tus viajes, y si lo averigua nos va a ir muy mal"-dice Carl con tono de miedo.

-"yo no creo que…"- Wilbur quería empezar a hablar pero Carl seguía caminando en círculos y pensando en voz alta lo que Cornelius le haría si le pasaba algo a Wilbur.

-"… ¡¡¡me desactivará!!!…"-

-"vuelve"- ordena Wilbur.

-"…¡¡¡terminaré oxidándome en un rincón!!!…Y…"-

-"Carl vuelve"-

-"Y…Y…"-

Carl no escuchaba a nadie cuando empezaban sus ataques de pánico, Wilbur por su parte sólo suspiró, se acercó a él lo suficiente como para sujetarlo y después de darle una ligera cachetada en la mejilla empezó a sacudirlo -"¡¡¡Carl ya tranquilízate, reacciona!!!-

-"¡esta bien! ¡esta bien!"- dice Carl para que Wilbur lo dejara en paz.

-"no pasará nada y mi papá seguirá sin darse cuenta"- dice Wilbur con su típica actitud relajada.

-"tal vez tengas razón, pero tal vez no"-

-"mejor hablemos mañana, sólo quiero cambiarme y dormir"-

-"de acuerdo"-

Wilbur subió por un tubo de transporte hasta llegar a su habitación, no necesitó encender la luz, su tapete tridimensional del espacio y la ventana de su techo alumbraban lo suficiente en la oscuridad, buscó una toalla en su closet y en medio de una montaña de ropa, después de secarse se puso su pijama y subió al balcón donde se encontraba su cama, en ella vio su cuerpo que fingía dormir.

-"ya vine GPL, misión cumplida"- después de decir su contraseña, el androide dejó la forma de Wilbur transformándose en robot de nuevo.

-"que-tenga-dulces-sueños"- el androide abandonó la cama de Wilbur dio unos cuantos pasos y empezó a transformarse en una caja metálica de tamaño mediano.

-"buenas noches GPL"-dice Wilbur al androide en forma de caja.

Wilbur se cubrió con sus cobijas hasta el cuello para poder entrar en calor, mientras observaba su enorme sistema solar dar vueltas hasta que quedó completamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente…

El día era soleado y cálido, los pájaros cantaban y todo era tranquilidad hasta que…

-"Wilbur a desayunar"-se oye la voz cantarina de Franny desde un altavoz.

Wilbur dijo cosas incoherentes mientras cubría su cabeza con su almohada, era obvio que quería seguir durmiendo, pero su hambre era más fuerte, se levantó y con los ojos aún cerrados se vistió, pero después de escuchar la segunda llamada de su madre para que bajara a desayunar, se dio cuneta que seguía en su cama y que había presenciado uno de esos famosos sueños en los que la gente piensa que hace sus cosas normales pero el problema es que sólo sueñan.

Wilbur intentó levantarse pero sus sábanas enredadas hicieron que cayera al suelo, levantó la mirada para visualizar mejor las cosas, mientras sobaba su adolorido hombro sobre el cual había caído.

Wilbur se había puesto de pie y después de vestirse bajó como araña fumigada al primer piso de su habitación, al momento de abrir su puerta se encontró con Carl.

-"hola Carl"- dice Wilbur sin mucho ánimo.

Sin decir nada Carl inmediatamente metió a Wilbur de vuelta en su habitación empujándolo con su brazo.

-"oye…"-

-"compañerín, vengo a advertirte sobre una cosa"-

-"¿qué clase de cosa?"- dice Wilbur un poco nervioso al notar las expresiones de angustia que hacía Carl.

-"primera y muy importante, Franny dice que es la última vez que te avisa sobre el desayuno y que a la próxima ella irá por ti, segunda, tu papá… pregunta si no tienes los planos de la máquina del tiempo"-

-"he… y por eso estas tan nervioso…"-deduce Wilbur

-"bueno tú sabes cómo es Franny he he…"-

-"tengo la ligera sospecha de que no me has dicho todo"- dice Wilbur cruzándose de brazos.

-"he… no, eso es todo, de verdad"-

-"si claro"-

Carl trató de tapar su boca, pero no pudo contenerse al sentir la mirada insistente se Wilbur.

-"ugh… ok te lo diré, pero promete no decirle a nadie, tu padre lo quiere mantener como secreto"-

Carl se acercó a Wilbur bajando el tono de voz.

-"todos los planos de una máquina del tiempo no aparecen y suponemos que los han robado"-

-"¿¡Qué?!"- -"aguarda, eso no es común, por qué no se…"-

-"… ¿llevaron la máquina del tiempo?, no sabemos"-

-"eso no tiene sentido"-

-"lo curioso es que no hay pistas, es como si nunca hubieran existido"-

Wilbur se detuvo a pensar por un momento, quién robaría los planos de una máquina del tiempo.

-"es lo único que se, ahora, no digas nada y ve a desayunar antes de que Franny se enoje"-

-"ok avísame si hay algo nuevo"- Wilbur salió de su habitación dirigiéndose al comedor donde todos, a excepción de Cornelius y Carl, lo esperaban.


	5. Pastilla sanadora

**Pido mis más sinceras disculpas a todos mis lectores, pero aquí les dejo el siguiente cap.**

El desayuno fue divertido como todos los días con risas y juegos junto con una pelea de cereal-balas entre Franny y su hermano, el cual terminó perdiendo, Wilbur casi ni tocó su desayuno, sentía que la cabeza le punzaba de nuevo y eso no era agradable, sin contar que deseaba (con todo su corazón) no encontrarse con su padre por que de seguro empezaría para él el interrogatorio sobre el asunto del robo (aunque él no tuviera nada que ver)

Ayudó a recoger los platos para después ir a su cuarto, no sólo para jugar videojuegos, si no para hacer algo más importante, como su dolor de cabeza se expandió de nuevo a su cuerpo y podría jurar que empezaba a sentir que su temperatura subía, decidió considerar lo peor e ir en busca de un arma secreta, muy secreta (o eso él creía).

Ya en su habitación se encaminó hacia una pared, pero ya enfrente de ella colocó su mano y esta empezó a ser iluminada por un escáner, de la pared se abrió una puerta, que hace poco era invisible, ahí en ese pequeño espacio de por o menos dos por dos metros, había un cofre en donde Wilbur guardaba sus mas preciados tesoros o cosas de gran importancia. Después de asegurarse dos veces más que su puerta estaba cerrada y con seguro, saco del cofre una cajita metálica muy pequeña, esta guardaba una pastilla en forma de perla color azul turquesa transparente, sólo había sacado la píldora para asegurarse que seguía intacta y de color azul, no rojo, el cual significaba que no era comestible, guardó la pastilla en la caja y se fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Todos en la casa habían ido a hacer sus actividades comunes, como repartir pizza o buscar una dentadura en el jardín, así que la casa estaba un poco sola.

Entró en la cocina, sin darse cuenta de que su padre estaba ahí, cuando se enteró de su existencia una fracción de segundo después, Wilbur intentó apartarse de ese lugar lo más sigilosamente posible sin girarse, yendo hacia atrás por sus mismos pasos sin voltear hasta que…

-"¡Hola compañerín!"- dijo la _sonora _voz de Carl.

Wilbur cerró sus ojos mientras golpeaba su frente en señal de negación.

Cornelius se giró de inmediato, llevaba en manos un plato con un sándwich.

-"Hola Wil…"-

-"tengo que irme, adiós"- dijo Wilbur mientras empezaba a caminar (por no decir correr) fuera de la cocina.

El encuentro con su padre le impidió darse cuenta de su estado y de la pastilla, fue directo a su cuarto y no salió sino hasta que fue tarde.

Wilbur sabía que no se encontraría a su padre el resto el día por lo que implicaba buscar en el laboratorio secreto o en el sótano (**quienes ya han jugado el video juego sabrán que es enorme**), había llegado el atardecer, Wilbur no había salido de su habitación ya que estaba jugando chargeball, no se había percatado de la hora, ni de que sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más lentos y torpes.

Una de las únicas cosas que podían separar a Wilbur de su querido juego era la orden de su madre o el hambre y como había pasado mucho tiempo desde el desayuno fue normal que oyera un ruido proveniente desde su estomago.

Después de que su contrincante lo venciera por decimoctava vez decidió que era mejor descansar y recuperar energías.

Mientras caminaba se daba cuneta que la fiebre le había subido y podía jurar que sentía dolor en cada una de sus venas, decidió tomar ahora sí la "pastilla sanadora". Ya había tomado una cuando niño y esa que traía en el bolsillo del pantalón era sólo para caso extremo.

-"la epidemia puede ser un caso extremo"- pensó.

La humanidad de Wilbur empezó a apoderarse de él, recordó a toda esa gente, incluyendo a la madre de Franny, o sea su abuela que yacía hospitalizada a causa de ese problema y pensó: ¿¿¿qué pasaría si llevaba esa medicina al pasado???

-"_no, afectaría el futuro"- _reflexionó

_-"lo harías pero para bien_"- dijo una voz en su cabeza, esa voz que siempre le pedía meterse en problemas.

-"_no puedo, además de seguro la máquina del tiempo esta siendo vigilada_"- dijo su voz razonable.

-"si _puedes, Carl y papá están en el sótano de nuevo, no se darán cuneta_"-

-"OK… creo que me estoy volviendo loco"- dijo para sí mismo después de terminar con esa conversación mientras se dirigía a su cuarto para activar a GPL y salir por la máquina del tiempo, sin antes tomar un poco de medicina normal para bajar la fiebre y aliviar el dolor, sabía que iba a hacer algo muy malo pero por un beneficio mayor.

El sol brillaba, había una que otra nube en el hermoso cielo azul (completamente diferente a la noche anterior), en la casa de los Robinsons para Lewis, todo era aburrimiento, no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en sus amigos los cuales tenían problemas con la enfermedad, hasta que vio a través de su domo un pequeño resplandor que iluminaba el cielo y como un aparato volador emergía dentro de una burbuja de colores que empezaba a desaparecer.

Lewis pensaba regañar a Wilbur por no poner el escudo de invisibilidad, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirse feliz por verlo, por lo menos ya no estaría aburrido.

Wilbur estacionó la máquina del tiempo mientras la volvía invisible para después poder salir, mientras Lewis salía por la puerta principal para recibir a su futuro hijo.

-"hola cómo es… ¡AUCH!"- se quejó al recibir un golpe en el brazo por parte de Lewis-"¡¿por qué fue eso?!"- protestó Wilbur.

-"por no hacer invisible la máquina del tiempo"- contestó Lewis.

-"¡pero si está invisible!"- dijo señalando hacia la nada en donde se suponía que estaba la máquina

-"entonces por que estaba aburrido y fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer"- bromeó Lewis con sarcasmo, Wilbur por su parte se quedó pensando un momento –"ah… entonces ya sé de donde saqué eso"-

Los dos rieron y empezaron a caminar por el jardín de la casa.

-"que bueno que volviste, tenias que despedirte si pensabas volver a Canadá"- bromeó Lewis, Wilbur solo sonrió.

-"¿estás bien?, luces pálido"- dijo Lewis observando a su futuro hijo.

-"eh?... ¡ah sí!, sólo estoy cansado"- dice Wilbur sin darle importancia, justo en ese momento recordó a lo que iba –"Lewis vengo a decirte algo muy impor…"-

_-"Lewiiisss ¿puedes venir por favor_?"- la voz de Lucille los interrumpió apareciendo de la nada, o eso podía jurar Wilbur, hasta que Lewis sacó un aparatito de donde parecía venir.

-"¿qué es eso?"- preguntó Wilbur con interés.

-"un walkie talkie"- -"ahora voy mamá"- respondió Lewis poniendo el aparato cerca de su boca mientras apretaba un botón a un costado –"qué crees mamá, acabo de encontrar a Wilbur"-

-"¿_enserio?, pregúntale si no está ocupado"-_

-"que si no estas ocupado"- dice Lewis a propósito

-"ya escuché… y no, no lo estoy"-

-"dice que no mamá, por qué"-

_-"por que tengo una misión para los dos"-_

Ya en la casa con Lucille….

-"chicos quiero que vallan a la ciudad, exactamente en el hospital y le entreguen este sobre al doctor Johnson de mi parte, yo no puedo dárselo por que tengo que ir a inventco y tu padre tiene otra junta"-

-"claro mamá no hay problema"-

-"muy bien ya saben las medidas de seguridad y para que no se les haga pesado pueden ir en bici"-

-"esta bien"- dijo Lewis para después despedirse de Lucille e ir directo al garaje.

Sacaron dos bicis de colores diferentes, pero para mala suerte de Wilbur él no sabía cómo usarla y para mala suerte de los dos se fueron caminando.

En el camino….

-"oye, ¿por qué te manda ir a un hospital en medio de una epidemia, que no es peligroso?"- pregunta Wilbur.

-"ella cree que se puede obtener el contagio por medio de las cosas que ingerimos y que pasan hacer una función en nuestro organismo, como el agua o la comida,…es raro por que tú bebiste agua sin desinfectar y no te pasó nada pero bueno…, no cree que el virus o lo que sea no se pase del típico medio común, ya sabes, por saliva y todo eso."-

-"y… ¿eso es verdad?"-

-"¿Qué no se transmite de la forma _tradicional_? Sí, lo descubrieron ella y el Dr. Johnson hace poco"- dijo Lewis-"ellos han trabajado en equipo para descubrir una cura"-

-"_¡CURA!_"- pensó Wilbur recordando de nuevo su "misión" –"¿y cómo van?"-

-"no muy bien"- respondió Lewis con un dejo de tristeza.

-"pues yo creo tenerla"- dijo Wilbur sorprendiendo no solo a Lewis sino también a un señor con gabardina negra, sombrero y lentes oscuros, que fingía leer un periódico; éste, que ya había captado su presencia y escuchado su conversación así que empezó a seguirlos sigilosamente.

-"¿¡a qué te refieres?!"- pregunto Lewis bastante desconcertado.

-"¡a esto!"- dijo sacando a cajita metálica que traía en el bolsillo

-"¿qué es eso?"- volvió a preguntar

-"aquí dentro está la pastilla capaz de destruir cualquier clase de virus mutante, desde una simple gripa hasta el sida"-

Cuando Lewis estaba a punto de hacer una exclamación, él y Wilbur fueron empujados brusca y fuertemente por el sujeto que los seguía cuando pasó en medio de los dos haciendo que por poco caigan, pero lo que sucedió fue peor que caer…

-"¡oiga tenga cuidado!"- dijo Lewis, pero el hombre ya había desaparecido.

-"¿Wilbur?"- preguntó Lewis al no verlo donde estaba para descubrir que corría calle abajo persiguiendo una cajita metálica -"¡NO!"- gritaba Wilbur al no poder alcanzarla.

Lewis empezó a correr tras él al ver que se aproximaba a la autopista y al parecer Wilbur ni se había dado cuenta de su existencia.

Wilbur corría todo lo que podía, pero no había servido de nada; el corazón se le calló al estómago al ver como la cajita metálica y redonda se perdía entre las llantas de los autos, Lewis, quién extrañamente corría más rápido que él ese día, logró llegar justo a tiempo para sujetarlo y detenerlo, pues Wilbur estaba a punto de irse contra los autos para intentar de nuevo alcanzarla ya que la caja aparecía al otro lado de la calle intacta…para después perderse entre las rejas de una alcantarilla….

-"_no…._"- dijo Wilbur casi con un hilo de voz dejando de forcejear al ver cómo uno de sus más preciados tesoros desaparecía.


	6. Infectado

Todo fue demasiado rápido, así como apareció la solución, así se desvaneció.

Wilbur se había quedado estático, casi sin respirar, Lewis podría jurar que Wilbur en ese momento era una estatua, ya que éste estaba inmóvil, de rodillas y con los ojos abiertos como platos haciendo juego con su boca.

-"¿Wilbur…?"- preguntó Lewis cautelosos (sin esperar respuesta) tratando de sacar del shock a su amigo.

-"¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!"- gritó de repente el chico de 13 años haciendo que las pocas personas que pasaban cerca en ese momento voltearan a verlos o decidieran alejarse del lugar temiendo por la salud mental del adolescente

Lewis tuvo que sujetarlo de nuevo como pudo ya que éste se lanzaba de nuevo contra los autos en busca de la ya desaparecida caja metálica.

-"¡Wilbur detente, no podemos hacer nada!"-decía Lewis mientras intentaba alejarlo de la autopista.

-"¡esto no debía pasar!"- empezó a quejarse Wilbur mientras seguía forcejeando para liberarse pero poco a poco se fue deteniendo mientras que al mismo tiempo aceptaba la cruel verdad.

-"Wilbur no sé exactamente qué pasó pe…"-Lewis intentó hablar después de unos minutos

Wilbur negó con la cabeza -"no importa,… de todos modos hubiera afectado drásticamente el futuro"-

Lewis quedó sorprendido al oírlo hablar de esa manera, sabía que lo que decía era lo correcto, que esa pastilla alteraría el futuro, pero lo extraño era que parecía que Wilbur se había dado por vencido de una forma muy rápida y sin saber porqué.

Se quedaron en silencio, Lewis miraba a su futuro hijo preocupado, mientras que Wilbur seguía mirando la autopista principal, ya no parecía estar preocupado por el incidente con la caja, daba la impresión de que meditaba algo, después observó la avenida de a lado y las demás calles visibles, la única que estaba siendo transitada era la que se hallaba frente a ellos, la cual tenía un letrero a unos metros de distancia que decía "_Vuelva pronto"_

-Algo anda mal-

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- pregunto Lewis algo confundido -"¿es sobre la pastilla?"-

Wilbur estaba a punto de contestar pero de repente escuchó un fuerte sonido de interferencia seguida de la atolondrada, sonora y siempre preocupada voz de Carl.

Ante tal mezcal de sonidos Wilbur no pudo evitar un quejido mientras se llevaba su mano a su oído derecho (en el cual se hallaba el comunicador que usaba frecuentemente con su amigo robot).

-"¿estas bien?"- escuchó decir a Lewis.

-"espera…"- le dijo Wilbur -"¿Carl?"-

Wilbur esperó su respuesta pero sólo escuchó palabras incoherentes mezcladas con los sonidos de interferencia y estática.

-"_Compa….shhhhs, ties e venir ráp-do, algo terr-terr-ble…shsss… acaba de su-chchjj-cede, us… pa-shhhss-dres an a empe-…zar sjjss a buscarte, ties que shsjss ve-shhsjj- nir ah-ora!!!"_

-"¿Qué? Carl no te entiendo ¿Qué dices?"- repetía Wilbur pero por más que intentara seguía sin escuchar o entender palabra alguna hasta que se perdió por completo la señal.

-"¿Carl?"- preguntó Wilbur pero ya no podía oír nada.

-"¿Qué pasó?"- preguntó Lewis

-"no estoy seguro"- dijo Wilbur -"pero no creo que sea algo bueno"-después lo pensó un momento -"se oía preocupado,…… pero siempre es así"– concluyó de forma más tranquila -"creo que o mejor será que vuelva al futuro"- dijo.

-"¿porqué?"- -"¿sucede algo?"-volvió a preguntar Lewis.

-"no lo sé, pero será mejor que entreguemos el sobre rápido y volvamos"- dijo Wilbur-"sólo para estar seguros"- agregó en un tono más sereno.

Los dos empezaron a subir por la calle, todo estaba en silencio y el sol se encontraba a la mitad del cielo, mientras que algunas pequeñas nubes empezaban a formarse a su alrededor.

-"¿crees que hubiera funcionado?"- preguntó de repente Wilbur.

-"¿qué?"-

-"la pastilla"-dijo

-"no lo sé, supongo que sí, pero…… ya sé que hubiera cambiado el futuro (se apresuró a decir), pero también hubiera ayudado a mucha gente"-Wilbur bajó un poco la cabeza-… ¿de pura casualidad no tendrás otra píldora?-

Wilbur volteó a verlo sorprendido-"pero si acaba de decir que…"-

-"ya se lo que dije, pero si vamos a alterar el futuro de nuevo, hay que hacerlo por un bien mayor"-dijo Lewis sonriendo.

Wilbur pareció sonreír, pero su expresión volvió a ser seria de nuevo.

-"existen en el futuro, pero lo malo…… es que son muy difíciles de conseguir"-

-"pero tú tenías una"- recordó Lewis

-"si, pero ese era un regalo que me había obsequiado la doctora Marilú, ella fue quien inventó la píldora, es amiga de la familia"-

-"¿y porqué son difíciles de conseguir?"-

-"la sacaron de la venta, no por que tuviera algo malo en si la pastilla, sino porque, de esa manera la gente ya no enfermaría y ya no consumiría los demás medicamentos y no se ganaría dinero, por eso dejaron de producirlas, y la única persona que podría hacer una es ella"-dijo -"pero… no lo sé…"-musitó.

-"bueno, entonces tal vez deberíamos pensar en un segundo plan"-dijo Lewis

Ahí terminó su plática, ya que el hospital estaba enfrente de ellos, cruzaron la puerta que estaba rodeada por un muro, se encontraron con un espacio abierto con algunos arbustos y en el centro del lugar se encontraban distribuidos varios enormes edificios pintados de color azul con blanco, en el lado derecho del lugar había otra puerta de tamaño mucho mayor, la cual, servía de entrada y salida para las ambulancias.

Así como Lewis, Wilbur también estaba sorprendido, no sólo porque fuera la primera vez que visitaba aquel lugar, sino también por la cantidad de personas que pasaban corriendo de un edificio a otro, todos ellos usando una bata blanca y generalmente transportando a una persona en camilla o en silla de ruedas. Al parecer todos los cuartos del hospital estaba ocupados, eso se podía saber porque todas las luces de todos los edificios estaban encendidas.

Lewis y Wilbur después de ver aquella escena decidieron entrar a la sala de espera, la cual, al igual que el exterior, estaba hasta el tope de personas las cuales eran atendidas por médicos, enfermeras y enfermeros.

-"¿yyy…… ahora qué hacemos?"- preguntó Wilbur sin dejar de mirar el lugar.

-"tenemos que buscar al doctor Johnson"- dijo Lewis también sin dejar de mirar el lugar.

-"¿sabes dónde está?"- preguntó Wilbur ahora mirando a su acompañante.

-"he…… no"- Lewis un poco nervioso guardó silencio evadiendo la mirada de Wilbur, lo cual ayudo a que éste sospechara, y al fin preguntó…

-"ni siquiera sabes cómo es él ¿verdad?"-

-"nop"- respondió de nuevo más nerviosos aceptando su derrota.

-"genial"-dijo Wilbur con sarcasmo -"¿ahora cómo lo encontraremos?"-

-"podemos preguntar"- sugirió Lewis.

Wilbur accedió y se acercó a un doctor que atendía a un paciente.

-"oiga señor, acaso no conocerá usted…."- pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido.

-"lo siento niño estoy ocupado"- dijo éste sin si quera mirar a Wilbur.

Wilbur dio media vuelta y volvió a donde estaba Lewis.

-"te toca"- fue lo único que dijo, Lewis puso ojos en blanco y fue a buscar a alguien que lo pudiera auxiliar, así que se acercó a una enfermera.

-"disculpe señorita…"- Lewis se quedó con la palabra en la boca, ya que la señora que vestía de blanco lo ignoró por completo empezando a caminar hacia otro lugar, de tal manera que Lewis frunció el ceño enojado y tuvo que volver hacia donde se encontraba Wilbur.

-"no te dijo nada ¿verdad?"- dijo Wilbur.

-"tú qué crees…"-dijo Lewis con un tono un poco molesto.

Así siguieron por más o menos cinco minutos, tratando de encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarlos, pero nadie decía nada, todos estaban ocupados con sus pacientes, hasta que se dieron por vencidos. Los dos estaban recargados en una pared que se encontraba libre, pensando en una posible solución.

-"bien…. ¿y ahora qué?"-

-"no lo sé"- respondió Lewis, pero la solución apareció ante él.

Lewis pudo observar, no muy lejos, a una doctora de uno 38 año de edad, de cabello corto y alborotado que, al igual que los demás, atendía a un paciente, en este caso una niña de por lo menos unos 8 años.

-"sígueme"-le dijo a Wilbur y los dos empezaron a caminar hasta donde se encontraba la mujer.

-"disculpe señora"-dijo Lewis, la doctora voltea.

-"¿Lewis?"-dijo ella.

-"hola"-

-"hola pequeño, pero, ¿qué haces aquí?"-

Wilbur interrumpe -"¿la conoces?"-

-"perdóneme, él es Wilbur, un amigo mío"- Lewis los presenta -"Wilbur, ella es la doctora Miller"-

-"mucho gusto"-responde ella, por su parte, Wilbur intenta saludar con la mano, pero ella se niega.

-"lo siento, reglas del hospital"-Wilbur no dice nada, ya se esperaba algo parecido.

-"¿y porque están aquí? No se habrán contagiado ¿verdad? "-

-"¡no!"- dijeron al unísono, pero Wilbur se destacó por elevar un poco el tono de voz.

-"no, claro que no"-agregó en una forma más natural.

-"sólo queríamos entregarle esto al Dr. Johnson"-dice Lewis -"¿no sabe dónde podemos encontrarlo?"-

-"está en su oficina, en el último piso, saliendo del elevador vuelta a la derecha, es la última habitación, no puedes perderte"-dijo mientras anotaba unas cosas en una tabla que sostenía –"yo misma te llevaría pero estoy algo ocupada"-dijo señalando hacia su paciente.

-"no se preocupe señora, ya nos ayudó mucho; gracias"-dijo Lewis -"vamos Wilbur"-mientras empezaban a caminar la doctora los detiene.

-"Lewis, lo siento pero, nada más puede ir una persona, son reglas del hospital"-después de ese anuncio, refiriéndose exactamente a Wilbur ella vuelve a su trabajo.

-"bueno, será mejor que vaya y le entregue esto"- dice Lewis sacando el sobre de su bolsillo del pantalón -"no te muevas de aquí ¿OK?"-dice imitando la posición que Wilbur había hecho antes de subir a uno de los tubos de transporte cuando se conocieron –"no me tardo"-

Después de que Lewis desapareciera en un elevador cercano, Wilbur dedujo que lo mejor sería buscar un lugar en donde pudiera descansar, pero todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, incluyendo el piso, el cual estaba siendo ocupado por muchos como cama, pero al parecer por obra de magia, Wilbur finalmente encontró al final de una larga fila de personas un lugar vacío, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para ir a sentarse.

Wilbur advirtió… otra vez… que el dolor de cabeza le aumentaba, al igual que la fiebre subía, de modo que pensó que cerrar los ojos por un momento no sería tan mala idea.

El sueño empezó a vencerlo, pero la voz de un hombre lo despertó…

-"¿Evans?"-

Wilbur lo miró algo confundido, al parecer se dirigía a él, era un doctor de aspecto cansado, por no decir demacrado, de unos 30 años con cabello negro despeinado, tenía unas enormes ojeras y lucía pálido, a su lado se encontraba una enfermera ya de edad más avanzada, también lucía agotada.

-"¿eres Harry Evans, verdad?"- volvió a repetir.

-"me temo que n-"- Wilbur no pudo terminar ya que, en cuestión de segundos el doctor había sacado de la nada un termómetro y lo había metido en su boca haciendo que Wilbur por poco se tragara el aparato.

-"Muy bien "señor" Evans, vamos a ver lo que tiene"- dijo el doctor.

Mientras tanto, la enfermera había tomado un brazo de Wilbur y le empezó a tomar la presión con un raro aparato electrónico el cual empezaba a inflarse y a producir un sonoro bip, al mismo tiempo el doctor revisaba el corazón de Wilbur con un estetoscopio.

-"por favor, respira normal y sin hacer ruido"-le dijo

Después de forma casi automática la enfermera y el doctor cambiaron de lugar, ahora el doctor revisaba los ojos de Wilbur con una lamparita, mientras que la enfermera revisaba sus uñas, lo cual le pareció algo sumamente raro, pero gracias a eso notó que la coloración de estas era distinta, un poco más oscuras y no era porque estuvieran sucias o porque sus primos Lazlo y Tallulah le hubieran jugado una broma pesada poniéndole esmalte.

Después escuchó decir a la enfermera -"se siente algo caliente"-

-"ahorita lo veremos"-aseguró el doctor, después revisó su reloj y decidió sacar el termómetro de la boca de su paciente.

-"a ver…"-musitó el doctor mientras revisaba el termómetro -"39°C"- la enfermera inmediatamente anotó el resultado. Después de entregarle el termómetro a su acompañante, el doctor, mantuvo fija su mirada en los ojos de Wilbur, el cual empezó a sentirse algo incómodo y trató de evadirlo.

-"por favor, te pido que mires mis ojos"- Wilbur hizo caso. Posteriormente el doctor se acercó hacia la enfermera.

Lo único que pudo escuchar decir al doctor fue –"…creo que tenemos otro…"- Wilbur se quedó congelado.

-"disculpa….Harry"- dice la enfermera después de leer el nombre en la tabla que contenía sus datos -"¿dónde están tus padres?, tenemos que hablar con ellos"-

-"vine solo"- mintió Wilbur.

-"mira Evans, según los resultados me temo que tú estas… ¡Ay!"- se quejó el doctor después de recibir un codazo en las costillas por parte de la enfermera.

La enfermera jaló al médico por el brazo apartándolo un poco pero de todas maneras Wilbur escuchaba fuerte y claro –"tonto, es sólo un niño, no se lo puedes decir así"-

-"esta bien, se lo diré de otra forma"-dijo el doctor

Wilbur empezó a alarmarse, creía saber cuáles iban a ser las siguientes palabras pronunciadas por el señor de bata blanquecina, él ya se lo temía, lo esperaba, …… pero…… no podían ser ciertas, no podían…, él no podía estar…

-"estas infectado"- simplemente dijo el doctor y gracias a su falta de tacto, el costado de su pecho recibió otro codazo más fuerte que le provocó casi la pérdida del aire. Al parecer el muy ingenuo pensó que debía dejar el lenguaje médico cuando la enfermera le pidió que "no se lo dijera así", de tal modo que simplemente mencionó lo peor.

-"idiota"- dijo entre dientes la enfermera.

Wilbur se había desconectado del mundo, ni siquiera podía escuchar la pequeña pelea empezada por las dos personas que lo habían revisado, lo único que sus oídos podían percibir era latir cada vez más rápido de su corazón de tal manera que también pudo notar cómo su respiración empezó a acelerar.

-"_¿Evans?_"-Wilbur escuchó la lejana voz del doctor llamándole

-"¿Evans, estás bien?"- cuando Wilbur volvió en si observó que la enfermera y el médico lo miraban de cerca.

-"¿C-Cómo lo supieron?"- fue lo único que pudo decir

La enfermera lo ignoró-"creo que necesita oxígeno"- le dijo al doctor.

-"¿cómo lo supieron?"- dijo Wilbur en un tono más fuerte haciendo que los dos le prestaran atención –"¿cómo supieron que estoy infectado?"-

Los dos se miraron un tiempo, después el doctor empezó a hablar

-"lo pudimos deducir ya que estás presentando todos los síntomas que los demás pacientes contagiados tiene"-

Wilbur escuchaba atentamente.

-"mira… "- su tono sonó de forma más profesional -"tienes temperatura de 39°c, de hecho me sorprende que aún puedas mantenerte en pie, se supone que ya deberías tener dificultades físicas, me refiero a que no puedas moverte como antes o algo así"- Wilbur recordó el juego perdido de Chargeball y el rápido alcance que le dio Lewis en su carrera cuesta abajo persiguiendo la caja.

El doctor recapacitó-"más bien… ¡tú deberías estar en cama, justo ahora!"- Wilbur siguió escuchando.

-"también, tu respiración no está nada bien, incluso fácilmente se puede ver por la coloración de tus uñas"-Wilbur observó su mano –"como podrás notar, son de un ligero tono morado"-

-"y lo más importante…"- el doctor guardó unos segundos de silencio que para Wilbur fueron eternos -"tus pupilas…"-

-"¿qué tienen mis pupilas?"-

-"como todos los demás pacientes de enfermedad avanzada, tus pupilas están dilatas, incluso se mantienen así aunque estén en presencia de luz"- Wilbur guardó silencio.

-"también te queremos preguntar algo"- agregó la enfermera

-"¿últimamente has notado que tus malestares aparecen y desaparecen constantemente?"-

Wilbur asintió con la cabeza, recordando cómo en aquella tormenta mientras esperaba afuera del hotel sus síntomas se hacían más fuertes pero desaparecieron cuando Lewis aterrizó la máquina del tiempo frente a él, después también recordó los demás suceso que habían pasado en los cuales Wilbur se sentía enfermo y cómo después la sensación desaparecía, sin querer, también recordó la pérdida de la pastilla y todo lo que implicaba, entre ello, involucraba el que ya no tenía la cura que pensaba utilizar al principio para su beneficio personal.

El doctor seguía hablando, pero Wilbur lo ignoraba, de repente sintió que su vista se nublaba, pero siguió cuestionándose sobre los sucesos que había presenciado, recordando a la madre de Franny que de seguro se encontraba en el mismo hospital en el que él estaba, pero algo simplemente no encajaba.

Wilbur sabía de la existencia de la epidemia, incluso del gran impacto que produjo, pero no recordaba que su abuela materna hubiera enfermado de eso, y…… ¿quién era ese sujeto que los empujó en la calle?, posiblemente sólo era una persona cualquiera, pero ¿por qué había decidido correr justo cuando él había sacado la caja para demostrarla?

Wilbur sintió un fuerte mareo lo cual hizo tuviera que sujetarse de la silla y que cerrara los ojos.

-"¿Evans?"-

El médico y la enfermera se miraron seriamente

-"traeré una camilla"- dijo la enfermera

Wilbur inmediatamente reaccionó

-"no se moleste, estoy bien"-

-"no, no lo estas"- lo contradijo el médico

Justo en ése momento Wilbur observó cómo a lo lejos Lewis salía del elevador.

-"tú espera aquí, iremos por una camilla"- -"si es que encontramos una"- añadió.

Así la enfermera y el doctor salieron en busca de la susodicha camilla.

Wilbur fingió esperar pero inmediatamente que el doctor cruzó una esquina seguida de la enfermera, rápidamente dejó su asiento y fue a donde se encontraba Lewis.

-"ahí estas"- dijo el niño de pelo rubio cuando vio a Wilbur.

-"¿le entregaste el sobre?"-

-"si, incluso pude…"-

Wilbur lo cortó -"bien, entonces vámonos"- y jaló de Lewis por el brazo para que éste empezara a caminar.

Lewis se soltó -"¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos?"- después pensó por un momento

-"¿hiciste algo Wilbur Robinson?"- Lewis parecía molesto, de hecho empezaba a sonar como su padre en el futuro (aunque lo fuera e ese momento).

-"no, no he hecho nada"- se defendió -"todo está bien, sólo quiero volver a casa ¿si?"- Wilbur insistió, no quería que el doctor y la enfermera lo encontraran.

Lewis se extrañó ante tal respuesta -"esta bien, vámonos"- dijo en un tono preocupado

Así Lewis y Wilbur salieron del hospital justo a tiempo. El médico que había atendido a Wilbur regresaba con una silla de ruedas.

Se acerco hasta el final de la fila –"¿Señor Evans?"- preguntó en voz alta al no ver a Wilbur en la silla. Empezó a buscarlo con la mirada por los alrededores pero no tuvo que seguir haciéndolo ya que un joven de pelo negro azabache y ojos verdes respondió a su llamado.

-"¿si?"- dijo el niño de casi la edad de Wilbur

-"estoy buscando al señor Evans"-dijo el doctor

-"si, soy yo"- dijo el muchacho

-"no, tú no eres Harry Evans"-

-"he… sí lo soy señor"- dijo el niño algo confundido –"mi nombre es Harry Evans"-

El médico lo miró por un momento -"pero…… si tu eres Harry, entonces…… ¿quién era el muchacho que revisamos?"- Harry sólo se encogió de hombros.


	7. Problemas para Wilbur

Por fin habían salido del hospital, Wilbur llevaba un paso demasiado rápido, volteando constantemente hacia atrás, empezaba a sentirse paranoico, quería evitar a aquellas personas con las que había estado hace pocos minutos, Lewis por su parte, había notado el comportamiento extraño de Wilbur, sin embargo, no era algo que en realidad le preocupara, ya que siempre actuaba de una forma poco peculiar, diferente a todos los demás, lo único que esperaba era que no hubiera hecho algo estúpido durante su ausencia.

Después de avanzar casi una cuadra, Wilbur aminoró la marcha, pensando que se encontraban a salvo y lo suficientemente lejos del hospital, se sentía cansado, y tratando de no demostrarlo avanzó con un paso lento pero tranquilo.

-"¿está todo bien?"- preguntó Lewis preocupado.

-"perfectamente"- respondió Wilbur con un tono casi convencible, sin embargo, las palabras del médico no podían salir de su mente, haciendo un coro cada vez más fuerte en su cabeza…

_Infectado… infectado… infectado…_

_Ahora ¿qué podía hacer?, no se lo diría a sus padres, eso era prácticamente un suicidio, sin embargo, necesitaba ayuda… mucha ayuda_

-"¿sabes algo?"- interrumpió Lewis sus pensamientos -"pude visitar Goob"-

-"¿Goob está enfermo?"- se sorprendió Wilbur, aunque no hubiera conversado mucho con él, sabía que era un buen amigo y se había convertido en su jugador preferido del baseball en el futuro.

-"si…"- dijo Lewis poniendo una mueca -"pero al parecer ya está mejor"- dijo ahora sonriendo -"cuando fui a verlo, me contó que existía la posibilidad de que los doctores lo dejarán salir del hospital pronto"-

Wilbur no respondió.

-"oye… ¿seguro de que todo está bien?"- preguntó Lewis después de observar a su amigo.

-"si…"- mintió Wilbur -"sólo pensaba… que todo esto es raro…"-

-"¿a qué te refieres?"-

-"a todo… quiero decir… no recuerdo que mi abuela materna enfermara a causa de la epidemia"-

-"¿¡qué!?"- exclamó Lewis sorprendido deteniéndose en seco.

-"sí, no lo recuerdo bien… es algo bizarro… pero estoy completamente seguro de que…"- Wilbur guardó silencio -"no… ella no pudo…"- su expresión cambió alarmantemente -"o… ¿si…?"- se preguntó a sí mismo.

Lewis no entendió nada -"a ver…"- dijo tratando de acomodar un poco las cosas -"recuerdas que ella no estaba enferma y… ¿¡ahora lo dudas!?"-

Wilbur sintió un mareo que hizo que cerrara los ojos, para su suerte, Lewis interpretó ese gesto cómo si él de verdad intentara recordar.

-"…mejor no me hagas caso…"- dijo tratando que su voz no demostrara lo adolorido y confundido que en ese momento se estaba sintiendo.

-"no Wilbur… si es verdad que eso no debía pasarle a la señora Fran, entonces…"-

Lewis y Wilbur fueron interrumpidos ya que el eco de una cantarina voz se escuchó detrás de ellos.

-"¡Hola Lewis!"-

Era Franny, la pequeña corrió hasta ellos.

-"¡Hola!"- respondió Lewis tratando de disimular su preocupación.

-"hola…"- dijo Wilbur algo monótono.

Franny miró despectivamente a Wilbur con el rabillo del ojo de arriba a bajo-"Wilbur…"- dijo altaneramente en forma de saludo, al parecer ya había recuperado su actitud de antes, alegre, simpática y un tanto violenta con Wilbur, desde que la llamó niña "rara".

Wilbur no respondió al intento de agresión, de modo que Lewis siguió hablando.

-"¿qué haces por aquí?"-

-"vengo del hospital, y de paso… me escondo de mis hermanos…"- dijo en susurro.

-"y… ¿están todos bien?"-

Franny sonrió -"si, todos estamos bien, y las buenas nuevas son…"- dijo mientras hacía simulación de redoble de tambores con sus dedos índices -"¡mi mamá se ha recuperado!"- dijo dando un pequeño brinco sobre su lugar.

-"¿¡en serio!?"- preguntó Lewis sorprendido.

-"si, al parecer está mejor y han observado que día con día se va recuperando, también los doctores dicen que si sigue así, pronto la dejarán volver a casa"- dijo la pequeña radiante de alegría -"por el momento está en observación ya que sus ojos… bueno… no recuerdo exactamente, pero dicen que sigue habiendo un problema con sus ojos… algo de que hay dilatación o eso creo"- Wilbur sintió un escalofríos, al recordar sobre el peculiar caso de las pupilas dilatadas.

-"eso es genial Franny"- rió Lewis dándole un amistoso abrazo.

-"¡parece que por fin la ciudad entera está mejorando!"-

Wilbur pensó por un momento, en cuestión de instantes, de hecho, justo en el momento en que Franny había llegado, sintió que había mejora en su estado, el dolor de cuerpo había disminuido, ya no sentía mareos ni cosas por el estilo, además, el doctor había dicho que los pacientes de enfermedad avanzada presentaban dilatación de pupilas, entonces cómo era posible que su abuela presentara mejoría si aún tenía ese problema en los ojos, algo simplemente andaba mal, él ahora se sentía mejor pero unos momentos antes estaba cayendo casi en la inconsciencia debido a su estado, sin embargo ahora ¡se encontraba mejor!, parecía que alguien estuviera moviendo los hilos de todo esto, decidiendo a qué hora debería presentarse el problema y en qué momento no.

No tenía tiempo, debía llevar éste caso a un nivel superior… tenía que buscar a alguien… alguien que lo ayudara… y ese alguien era su incomparable amigo Carl.

Wilbur aclaró su garganta, de modo que los demás prestaron atención -"hem… oye Lewis… creo que es mejor que me vaya"-

-"¿qué?... ¿por qué?"- preguntó sorprendido, aún tenía dudas que aclarar.

-"en estos momentos no me molesta tu presencia"- bromeó Franny, haciendo que Wilbur contestara con una espontánea risa burlona.

-"para tu información debo volver con mis padres"- dijo Wilbur.

-"pero necesitamos hablar"- dijo Lewis con tono insistente.

-"lo sé, pero ¿recuerdas el **mensaje **que me dejaron?"- contestó Wilbur llevando disimuladamente su dedo índice hacia su oído. Lewis entendió.

-"debo volver"-

-"entonces te acompaño"- dijo Franny

-"hem… ¿no quieres mejor acompañarme a comprar unas cosas?"- interrumpió rápidamente Lewis.

-"de acuerdo"-dijo Franny, Lewis y Wilbur sintieron alivio -"después de acompañar a Wilbur"- ante tal respuesta ambos se miraron con preocupación notable.

-"… yo creo… que sería mejor pasar a mi casa primero"- dijo Lewis.

-"tienes razón"- contestó Wilbur -"creo que me olvidé de algunas cosas en tu laboratorio"- mintió Wilbur.

-"muy bien entonces vamos"- dijo Franny sonriente.

Caminaron hasta el observatorio que era usado como hogar, mientras tanto, Franny platicaba los avances que había tenido con sus alumnos, uno de ellos, Franky, había aprendido a decir "croack" cada vez que ella hacía una señal, se sentía muy entusiasmada por ello.

Al llegar a la puerta, Wilbur y Lewis se miraron con cierta preocupación, no sabían cómo escapar de aquél lío, Wilbur necesitaba marcharse, pero si Franny los seguía entonces descubriría, que no había nadie en ese lugar y que seguramente a cusa de eso, el hotel posiblemente hubiera quebrado y cerrado como todos los demás negocios.

El niño rubio abrió la puerta dejando entrar a sus acompañantes, el matrimonio Robinson no se encontraba en casa, de modo que fueron al laboratorio de Lewis, al llegar Franny ocupó la única silla que había, mientras que Wilbur ocupaba parte del escritorio como asiento.

-"bien… creo que traeré algunas bebidas"- dijo Lewis, tal vez con eso tendría un poco de tiempo para pensar, no sólo en cómo hacer que Wilbur volviera al futuro sin ser perseguido por Franny, sino también para poder analizar el caso de la señora Fran.

-"de acuerdo, ¿necesitas ayuda?"- se ofreció Franny antes que Wilbur.

-"no"- contestó cortésmente -"ahora vuelvo"- Lewis empezó a caminar pero instantáneamente se detuvo -"Wilbur… trata de no tocar nada"- dijo en medio de una sonrisa al ver que su amigo rápidamente dejaba en su lugar el cuaderno que había tomado del escritorio.

Lewis desapareció del laboratorio dejando a sus amigos solos.

_-"Dios… estoy en un gran lío debo irme ahora…"-_pensó Wilbur

-"voy ayudar a Lewis con las bebidas"- dijo el chico.

-"pues… yo no haría eso si fuera tú…"- dijo Franny con preocupación

-"¿hacer qué?"- preguntó Wilbur, pero rápidamente se supo la causa de la advertencia.

Sobre el escritorio había un invento que anteriormente Franny había observado producía amenazadoras chispas debido a que se encontraba conectado a un contacto, para mala de suerte de Wilbur, intencionalmente lo había tocado al momento de ponerse de pie.

La pequeña explosión fue rápida, por un momento las luces se apagaron, pero inmediatamente volvieron, lo siguiente que vio Franny fue a Wilbur tirado en el piso a poco más de un metro de distancia, rápidamente corrió hacia él.

La sensación en su cuerpo por el golpe era intensa, pero no se comparaba en nada con lo que le había producido la explosión.

-"¡Wilbur!"- gritó Franny, intentó levantarlo, pero era demasiado pesado para ella, de modo que sólo pudo elevar un poco su cabeza.

Wilbur abrió sus ojos en medio de un absceso de toz, y aunque la habitación aún estuviera en movimiento, según indicaba su vista desorientada, consiguió sentarse en el piso mientras sobaba su cabeza.

-"estoy bien…"- anunció el chico.

-"¡¡¡por dios… casi me matas del susto!!!"- gritó Franny.

Lewis entró corriendo al laboratorio después de escuchar el estallido y los gritos de preocupación de Franny.

-"¿¡qué paso!?"- preguntó alarmado

-"¡yo se lo advertí, pero no me escuchó!"- contestó Franny.

-"estoy bien"- repitió Wilbur.

-"¿¡es que nunca haces caso de lo que te dicen!?"- exclamó la niña.

-"¡yo no sabía que eso estaba ahí!"- se defendió Wilbur después de recuperar fuerzas y de que Lewis lo ayudara a levantarse del piso.

-"escuche una explosión y…"- empezó Lewis pero lo cortó Franny.

-"¡… y por tocar ese aparato casi te matas!"-dijo la niña.

-"¿qué aparato?"- intervino Lewis

-"¡ese!"- dijeron al unísono Franny y Wilbur mientras señalaban hacia el escritorio.

-"ups…"- dijo Lewis -"ya decía yo que algo así pasaría"-

Franny suspiró -"¡me asustaste mucho!"-

-"¡lo siento, pero no fue mi intención electrocutarme!"- contestó Wilbur -"además ¡¿por qué no me dijiste que esa cosa estaba ahí?!"-

-"¡si te lo dije!"- anunció ofendida

-"¡claro que no!"-

-"¡que sí!"-

-"¡que no!"-

-"¡que sí!"-

Lewis puso ojos en blanco al ver que de una situación crítica, su futura esposa e hijo empezaban una pelea por saber quién tenía razón.

-"¡basta por favor!"- anunció Lewis con voz elevada, al instante ambos guardaron silencio.

-"¿estas bien Wilbur?"- preguntó

-"si"- respondió secamente el chico.

-"¿y tú Franny?"-

-"yo estoy bien, aunque dudo que su cerebro sea el mismo de ahora en adelante"-

Wilbur no dijo nada, su mirada tornó agresiva, casi asesina, después empezó a caminar hacia la salida -"me voy a casa"-

Lewis no pudo detener a su futuro hijo de modo que sólo pudo dedicarle una mirada de reproche a Franny.

-"ok… tal vez me pasé un poco"- admitió la niña -"iré a disculparme"-

Franny y Lewis salieron del laboratorio, sin embargo, no había rastro de Wilbur en toda la casa.

Wilbur inmediatamente después de cerrar el pórtico corrió hacia donde se encontraba la máquina del tiempo, desactivó el campo de invisibilidad mientras entraba rápidamente en su interior, marcó las fechas en el tablero y despegó hacia el futuro.

La burbuja de colores empezó a disiparse, ahora se encontraba en un futuro de cielo nubloso, dirigió la máquina del tiempo hacia el garaje, las puertas del techo se abrieron dejando entrar el ostentoso aparato en el interior.

Wilbur salió de la máquina justo en el instante en el que un robot de color dorado aparecía debajo de un tubo de transporte.

-"¡¡¡compañerín, tienes que venir rápido, algo terrible acaba de suceder, tus padres van a empezar a buscarte, tienes que venir ahora!!!"- Wilbur inmediatamente descubrió que ese era el mensaje.

-"aquí estoy"- dijo Wilbur, Carl dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa al descubrir su presencia.

-"tienes que venir con migo"- Sin decir nada más, Carl tomó del brazo a Wilbur y salió corriendo del garaje.

-"acaba de suceder algo terrible, terrible…horrible ¡espantoso!"-exclamó Carl, por su parte Wilbur trataba de seguirle el paso, demasiado rápido para su gusto.

-"¿qué fue lo que pasó?"- Wilbur empezaba a preocuparse.

-"descuida, habrá una junta familiar en el comedor en este instante, ahí te informaremos de todo"-

Llegaron al susodicho comedor, los integrantes de la familia ocupaban sus respectivos lugares, absolutamente todos se miraron preocupados, Wilbur tomó su asiento.

-"bien… lo que voy a decirles es algo alarmante"- comenzó Cornelius, Wilbur observó a sus padres, ambos estaban tensos.

-"nos acaban de informar que…Andrew Johnson ha escapado de prisión"-

Wilbur recordó que cuando era niño, casi de 9 años, su padre había tenido un pleito muy severo con uno de sus colegas, un problema que el consideraba de adultos, sinónimo de que no era importante, sin embargo recordaba las palabras "…me vengaré…"

Ahora entendía todo el dilema, ya que había escapado, ahora tenía la oportunidad de cumplir su última amenaza

-"¡debemos aumentar la vigilancia!"- declaró heroicamente su tío Art, mientras los demás empezaban alegar al mismo tiempo.

-"¡escuchen!"- interrumpió con voz sonora Cornelius, todos los demás callaron -"aumentaremos la vigilancia, contrataremos a investigadores para que estén en el caso, habrán nuevas reglas, de ahora en adelante seremos muy cuidadosos, si hay algo raro dentro de la casa notifíquenme de ello"-todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Cornelius suspiró -"eso es todo por ahora"- todos empezaron a desocupar sus asientos, Franny se acercó a su esposo dándole unas ligeras palmaditas en el brazo, él sonrió ante el gesto, después ella asintió con la cabeza y se retiró, Wilbur intentó salir junto con su madre, sin embargo Cornelius lo detuvo -"espera Wilbur, necesito hablar contigo"- dijo su padre seriamente

-"pero tengo que…"-

-"ahora"- le cortó su padre, haciendo que Wilbur volviera a su lugar de mala gana.

El comedor fue desocupado, sólo estaban ellos dos.

Cornelius se pasó una mano por su boca mientras suspiraba, Wilbur, por su parte, se cruzó de brazos, buscando una posición más cómoda para recibir el siguiente discurso.

Empezó la llovizna, mientras uno que otro trueno se hacía presente, Wilbur lo consideró como un mal presagio.

-"mira Wilbur…"- comenzó Cornelius -"no sabemos con certeza lo que pueda pasar, sin embargo te pido… ¡no!, te ordeno que te alejes de las máquinas del tiempo, tienes prohibido siquiera entrar al garaje"-

-"¿qué?"- Wilbur se sorprendió -"pero si yo no…"-

-"¡es una orden!"- contestó Cornelius –"también devolverás a GPL al laboratorio"-

Wilbur se quedó callado

-"se que haces viajes constantes al pasado"- dijo en un tono más tranquilo, casi cansado -"pero ya no te lo permitiré"-

Wilbur sintió un nudo en el estómago, la máquina del tiempo eran su único contacto con sus amigos, cada vez que su padre desaparecía por semas, la máquina del tiempo era su única diversión, además, las necesitaba en ese instante, tenía que resolver el dilema de la "epidemia".

-"¿es por lo que está sucediendo verdad?"-

Cornelius negó con la cabeza -"espero que haya quedado todo claro"- sin decir más salió del comedor.

Wilbur se quedó sentado en su lugar, mirando fijamente la mesa, apretando los puños, sin poder evitarlo más, soltó un golpe a la mesa y salió disparado hacia el garaje.

Apenas cruzaba la puerta cuando oyó la voz de Carl.

-"ni lo intentes compañerín, ya no está ahí"- dijo el robot.

Wilbur mordió su labio tratando de no responder, tomó aire y corrió hacia su habitación.

Cerró la puerta de golpe y tratando de evitar la desesperación se recargó en su blanca puerta dejándose caer lentamente, recargó en sus piernas sus brazos, y en estos, su cabeza.

Todo estaba saliendo mal, y para empeorar la situación, el dolor empezaba de nuevo a presentarse, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Wilbur miró hacia su enorme ventana, la lluvia no dejaba ver el bonito paisaje de las luces citadinas, ni siquiera en la ventana del techo podía apreciarse algo que no fuera el color gris de las nubes, así que tratando de distraerse, fue hacia su cofre en donde tenía sus más preciados tesoros, casi todos.

Saco su gorra favorita, la cual hace un tiempo había usado Lewis para ocultar su cabello, una pequeña fotografía firmada por su jugador de chargeball favorito, siguió sacando cosas hasta que dio con unas cartas de colección de los jugadores más destacados del deporte, sin tener tiempo que perder, empezó a revisarlas, pasó desde jugadores de soccer hasta baseball, y en esas, en primer lugar se encontraba una foto de un singular personaje llamado Goob.

Wilbur no pudo evitar una sonrisa, al ver a su amigo de forma adulta, era todo lo contrario a lo que había sido en un futuro alterno, sin embargo, su rostro ensombreció drásticamente al ver cómo parte de la foto de cuerpo completo empezaba a desaparecer.

Rápidamente se levantó de su lugar, sintió pánico ante esa revelación, salió corriendo de su habitación dirigiéndose a la de sus padres, rápidamente sacó un álbum de fotos de uno de los estantes y empezó a revisarlo lo más rápido que podía, finalmente dio con la imagen que buscaba.

En la foto descolorida, se veía a una niña pequeña con sus hermanos y en medio de ellos estaba una señora muy parecida a su madre, la cual también empezaba a desaparecer.

Wilbur cayó de bruces contra la cama de sus padres, sentía pánico, alguien estaba interfiriendo en el pasado, esas personas estaban desapareciendo, y tenía el presentimiento, de que él sería uno de ellos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces guardó las fotografías en su pantalón y salió de aquella habitación corrió por los pasillos hasta que encontró a Carl.

-"¿dónde las tiene?"-

-"¿tener qué?"-

-"las máquinas"-

-"no te lo diré"-

-"Carl, las necesito"- dijo en un tono muy serio.

-"compañerín, no puedo decirlo, él está preocupado por tu seguridad"-

-"¿¡por qué!?"- se exasperó Wilbur.

-"¡porque cree que Andrew robó los planos de la máquina del tiempo para poder hacerles algo y de ése modo dañarte!"- Carl inmediatamente tapó su boca.

-"Carl, necesito que me ayudes"- dijo Wilbur suplicante.

-"no caeré esta vez"-respondió el robot recordando las numerosas veces que Wilbur utilizaba su cara de perrito para convencerlo de meterse en problemas, sin embargo, no sabía que esta vez hablaba en serio.

-"por favor Carl, dime qué está pasando, sé que mi papá oculta algo, necesito que me digas qué es"-

Sin poder evitarlo, ante la mirada suplicante de Wilbur, Carl empezó a hablar -"tú sabes que Andrew era muy amigo de tu padre, trabajaron codo con codo por mucho tiempo, pero Cornelius descubrió que tenía planes de hacer algo malo… muy malo, así que, antes de poder hablar con él, alguien lo delató, y la policía lo arrestó. Andrew pensó que tu padre había hablado con la policía y por eso juró venganza, ahora tu padre cree que al escapar, se infiltró en la casa robando los planos de las máquinas del tiempo y de ese modo, conocer su sistema y poder hacerles algún daño, y como tú las usas frecuentemente… pues…"-

-"¿cuáles eran sus planes?"- interrumpió Wilbur

-"algo relacionado con la nanotecnología, su rama experta, creo que quería crear unos dispositivos capaces de infiltrarse en el cuerpo humano o algo así, no estoy muy seguro de ello, pero sería algo que mataría a mucha gente"-

Wilbur había dado con la respuesta, todo encajaba, los planos desaparecidos, el escape de Andrew, la enfermedad, las fotografías, todo ahora estaba claro.

-"¿dónde tiene las máquinas?"-

-"no puedo… no puedo decírtelo"- dijo Carl en medio de un suspiro.

-"Carl… necesito que sepas algo"-

-"Alguien está interfiriendo en el tiempo"- dijo al momento en el que sacaba la fotografía de su abuela desvaneciéndose.

-"…dios… ¿¡Wilbur qué has hecho!?"- exclamó

-"¡no fui yo!"- respondió -"por eso necesito que me ayudes, dime en dónde están las máquinas"-

-"en el laboratorio secreto, subnivel 3"- contestó Carl.

-"muy bien, tenemos que ir ahora"-

-"tu padre estará ahí"-

-"pues tú lo distraerás"- respondió Wilbur.

Sin decir más, ambos fueron al laboratorio secreto de Cornelius.


	8. Subnivel 3

Subnivel 3

Llegar era fácil, pero no lo es tanto cuando tienes que usar las entradas alternas de los robots de mantenimiento, por medio de túneles y cosas por el estilo, pero Wilbur tenía que admitir que eso era mucho mejor que encontrase con un enorme robot de seguridad que todo el tiempo decía "_Wilbur-Robinson-no-está-permitido-en-ésta-área_" que o delatara o por el contrario lo atacara.

-"muy bien, estamos cerca"- decía Carl mientras sujetaba un enorme mapa azul de las instalaciones.

Wilbur intentó seguirle el paso pero por el estado en el que se encontraba parecía una tarea muy difícil, sin embargo recordó las palabras que siempre repetía 'Wilbur Robinson jamás falla', no podía fracasar menos ahora, así que se esforzó por seguir caminando.

-"ok, de seguro estará cerca de ellas, sólo necesito que lo distraigas por poco tiempo, el suficiente para que pueda tomar una máquina, entonces…"-

-"…tu papá tomará la que queda e irá por ti al pasado"- interrumpió Carl.

-"no si sabe la fecha a la que voy"- sonrió Wilbur

-"¿pero cómo lo distraerás?"- preguntó Carl guardando el mapa en su pecho.

-"no te preocupes, tengo un plan"-

Los dos inquilinos habían llegado al lugar deseado, sin embargo ambos se sorprendieron de encontrar que desde la entrada habían aparatos colocados en el techo que dejaban salir una enorme cortina de rayo láser que detectaba a cualquier intruso, claro, sin dejarlo pasar.

-"creo que no podremos avanzar"- dijo Carl, por su parte, Wilbur miró alrededor y justo a unos pasos de distancia en una pared se encontraba lo que buscaba.

Pareciese que no había nada más que un muro, sin embargo era una caja que se hacía invisible al igual que varias de las puertas que habían en la casa de los Robinsons, era hora de desactivar algunos cables…

-"¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?"- intervino Carl.

-"eso creo"-respondió el adolescente mientras removía algunos fusibles, después brotaron algunas chispas y en instantes la cortina láser había desaparecido.

-"debo admitir que me sorprendiste"-

-"aún no terminamos"- Wilbur siguió avanzando junto con Carl hasta que llegaron a una habitación en donde se alzaba una enorme pared de cristal, la cual tenía entrada por una puerta de seguridad que se encontraba cerrada, Al notar movimiento dentro de la habitación acompañado de unas destellantes chispas Wilbur y el robot se ocultaron detrás de un ostentoso pilar que servía de adorno, al observar mejor se dieron cuenta de que era Cornelius, lo peor de todo es que se encontraba debajo de una de las maquinas del tiempo con un enorme taladro, al parecer había iniciado una revisión espontánea a sus inventos, por lo que una de la máquinas ahora era inservible.

-"tenemos que hacer algo"- dice Wilbur mordiendo su dedo índice en señal de desesperación.

-"Tengo una idea"- responde Carl mientras jalaba del brazo a Wilbur y lo conducía hasta la caja que habían manipulado con anterioridad -"pero necesitaré de tu voz"-

El robot sacó de su pecho unos cables que rápidamente se conectaron a otros mismos de la dorada caja, después sacó un micrófono el cual se lo entregó a Wilbur, quien miraba de forma desconcertada.

-"tienes que hablar por ahí"-

-"¡eso ya lo sé!"- dijo Wilbur tapando con su mano el micrófono.

-"estoy utilizando los cables del comunicador que usa tu madre para que puedas transmitir un mensaje, también realicé unos ajustes que modificarán tu voz haciéndote sonar como ella"-

-"¿¡es una broma!"-

-"¡habla ahora!"- ordenó Carl

-"_hem... pa-digo, 'caaariñooo…' ¿puedes venir un momento?_"- Wilbur se sentía como un idiota mientras que su compañero tenía que tapar su boca para evitar una sonora carcajada, por lo cual Wilbur golpeó su brazo.

-"¿Franny?"- respondió Cornelius con sospecha -"¿eres tú?"-

Wilbur, aún molesto por la discusión de hace un momento dejó a un lado las formalidades -"_pues sí, quién más ¿el rey de roma? claro que soy yo_, ahora sube en éste instante que te necesito"- ordenó el adolescente sonando (no sólo hablando literalmente) como su madre

Cornelius dio un suspiro y se levantó de su asiento, sabía que una esposa enojada era el peor de los presagios en el mundo.

-"genial, ahora viene para acá"- dijo Wilbur.

-"de eso yo me encargo"- dijo Carl cerrando las puertas de la caja de los fusibles mientras tomaba Wilbur de los brazos casi cargándolo y lo llevaba hasta la puerta de seguridad.

-"¿¡qué haces!"- Wilbur se alarmó -"¡él me verá!"-

-"no si te quedas quieto detrás de la puerta cuando él salga"- sonaba una idea infantil, pero tenían que intentarlo.

Justo cuando Cornelius abría la puerta para salir, Carl metió a Wilbur en medio de ésta y la pared de cristal, de modo que ahora su podre no lo podía descubrir.

-"¿Carl?"- se sorprendió Cornelius -"¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que había dejado seguridad por toda el área"-

-"hem… al parecer no en toda"- sonrió nerviosamente -"necesito que venga, es sobre Wilbur"- en ese momento Wilbur aprovechó para escabullirse detrás de su padre y meterse al laboratorio justo antes de que él cerrara la puerta.

-"¿Wilbur? ¿¡Qué pasó!"- se alarmó Cornelius

-"se lo explico en el camino"- dijo el robot mientras empezaba a avanzar detrás del científico, después miró hacia atrás en forma de despedida, Wilbur vio a su amigo alejarse mientras éste decía en voz baja "suerte", sin necesidad de escucharlo Wilbur lo entendió perfectamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

Justo cuando su padre y Carl habían desaparecido rápidamente corrió hacia las máquinas, una estaba casi desmantelada, la otra estaba intacta, pero para evitar futuras persecuciones cuando su padre supiera la fecha en la que viajaba de seguro por información de Carl, decidió que lo mejor fuera que hubiera una pieza faltante, de modo que tomó un pequeño chip que se encontraba en el piso y fue entonces cuando subió al la primera máquina del tiempo que se había construido.

Activó todo para que empezara a volar pero justo cuando el techo se abría con dirección al garaje una alarma sonó mientras toda la habitación se iluminaba de rojo

"_Intruso, Intruso, Intruso_" repetía una femenina voz robótica.

EN un lugar no muy lejano, Cornelius caminaba junto con Carl, pero ambos se detuvieron en seco al escuchar la alarma que encendía una sirena roja.

"_atención intruso, intruso, intruso_"

Se escuchó la voz robótica, Cornelius rápidamente revisó su muñeca, en la cual llevaba un reloj que tenía una pantalla que demostraba las imágenes que eran captadas por las cámaras de seguridad del laboratorio secreto, fue entonces cuando vio a Wilbur que salía volando justo cuando las puertas se cerraban, llevándose la máquina del tiempo

-"¡NO!"- gritó Cornelius mientras salía corriendo hacia el exterior, pero de nuevo se detuvo al escuchar a su esposa gritar por el altavoz

-"¡Cornelius tenemos problemas, es Andrew, está afuera!"-

Rápidamente el científico corrió hasta la superficie, junto con Carl, sentía helada la sangre, su hijo estaba afuera al igual que su enemigo, temía por la seguridad de todos, en especial por la de Wilbur.

Llegó hasta la entrada en donde sus familiares esperaban

-"Franny…"-

-"Cornelius, he llamado a la policía, pero tardarán en llegar"- sin pensarlo dos veces Cornelius se acercó a la puerta intentando abrirla.

-"¡no lo hagas hijo!"- escuchó a su madre

-"¡Wilbur está afuera!"- gritó justo cuando intentó abrir la puerta, pero descubrió que Carl se había adelantado en hacerlo, fue cuando todos vieron cómo un sujeto de gabardina a varios metros de distancia de la entrada sacaba de su manga cubierta una pistola que destellaba rayos anaranjados, y antes de que pudiera dar aviso Carl, Andrew disparó contra el robot unas balas metálicas que electrocutaban a su oponente, el pecho de Carl fue atravesado e inmediatamente cayó al suelo.

-"_lo-siento_"- dijo el robot mientras varias chispas salían de su pecho, después sus ojos se apagaron y dejó de moverse.

-"ahora tengo tu atención"- dijo en medio de una sonrisa el atacante.

-"no se saldrá con la suya…"- dijo Franny enfurecida, mientras todos salían y se preparaban para la pelea, pero algo llamó la atención de todos, era el sonido de una máquina del tiempo que se elevaba por los cielos, era Wilbur.

-"¡WILBUR NO!"-gritó Cornelius

En medio de una siniestra sonrisa Andrew dio una palmada y ante la mirada expectante de todos apareció detrás de él una enorme máquina parecida a la que Wilbur conducía, sólo que era negra y por donde se dejaba ver parte del motor salían destellos anaranjados.

-"¿qué es eso?"- preguntaron varios de los familiares presentes al unísono.

Cornelius vio cómo Andrew lanzaba unos planos azulados al piso, después subió al aparato y empezó a volar por los cielos, fue cuando supo la verdad.

-"…es otra máquina del tiempo…"-

**Es corto pero espero que les haya gustado, por fa dejen comentarios, y como nota informativa, podrán ver todas las instalaciones de las que les estoy mencionando en el videojuego de la familia del futuro, en inglés Meet the Robinsons.**

**P.D. chargeball es un juego que se presenta en el ya mencionado video juego de MTR que es parecido a quemados, sólo que consiste en lanzar bolas de energía hacia la cancha de tu oponente y derribar todos los bloques que él tenga, los cuales protegen su portería, después necesitas anotar un gol, lanzando otra bola de energía hacia su portería, gana quien lance dos de tres goles**


	9. Andrew

**Espero que disfruten este capi, desde mi punto de vista, está largo así que pueden acompañarlo con palomitas y refresco si lo desean 8B**

Wilbur volvió al pasado, tenía que hablar con Lewis sobre lo que había descubierto, sin embargo, de nuevo empezaban los dolores, mientras su vista empezaba a fallar.

**-"**¿adónde fue?**"- **preguntó la niña de coletas -"necesito hablar con él"- Franny empezó a caminar hasta la salida, obviamente Lewis intentó detenerla, pero fue demasiado tarde

-"¿Wilbur?"- Franny no obtuvo respuesta, Wilbur se había ido, parecía imposible que desapareciera de esa manera, pero cuando estaba a unto de preguntarse a si mis a sobre el paradero del chico la respuesta apareció justo en frente de sus narices, en medio de las nubes…

-"…no…"- dijo Lewis, el cual se encontraba justo detrás de la chica.

-"¿¡Qué es eso!"- rápidamente Franny corrió hasta donde la máquina del tiempo fue estacionada por Wilbur, Lewis corrió detrás de ella.

-"¿¡Wilbur!"- se asombró la niña al verlo salir de tan ostentoso aparato

-"Lewis, necesitamos hablar"-

-"¿qué es eso, acaso eres alienígena?"- preguntó Franny optando una posición karateca de defensa

-"de hecho… es un invento mío"- mintió Lewis, justo en ese instante, el chico de cabello negro había presionado un botón que yacía en su reloj de pulsera, al momento, la máquina del tiempo había desaparecido literalmente frente a los ojos de todos.

-"no te ofendas, pero tus inventos actuales no se comparan con esta cosa…y-y ¡ ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?"- gritó Franny exasperada.

-"la verdad no tengo idea, pregúntale a mi… ¡AUCH!"-gritó sobándose su brazo por el golpe que le había dado Lewis

-"te lo explicaré todo ¿de acuerdo?"- Franny se cruzó de brazos.

-"vengo del futuro ¿ya?"-

-"año"-

-"2037"- Lewis puso ojos en blanco, su hijo ahora si estaba en grandes problemas

-"¿te parece si hablo con Lewis mientras digieres lo que te acabo de contar?"- preguntó Wilbur, Franny no contestó de modo que rápidamente se acercó a Lewis

-"¿Wilbur qué estás…?"-

-"tarde o temprano lo tenía que saber, ahora ne-necesitamos…"- Algo andaba mal, Wilbur se sostuvo del brazo de Lewis, su cabeza daba vueltas, sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo, tenía frío, mucho frío, mientras que sus piernas al igual que su visión empezaban a fallar, parecía que todo se estuviese moviendo en cámara lenta.

-"¿Wilbur? ¡WILBUR!"- el chico de 12 años cayó de rodillas al igual que su futuro hijo al no poder sostenerlo en pie

-"¿¡qué tienes, estás bien!"- Franny corrió junto con Lewis tratando de ayudarlo

-"¿qué pasó?"- preguntó la chica

-"estoy bien…"- dijo Wilbur

-"no otra vez con eso, ya habíamos dicho que no estabas bien, esa descarga que te diste si te daño"- sentenció la chica.

El adolescente bajó la mirada tristemente -"no fue la descarga…"-

-"¿qué?"- dijeron Lewis y Franny al unísono

-"Lewis, alguien está interfiriendo en el tiempo…"- el chico con mano temblorosa sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón lo que al parecer era una foto doblada junto con una extraña tarjeta de colores, Franny rápidamente desdobló la fotografía.

-"es mi madre… pero… ¡hay por dios, que mala calidad, se está desdibujando!"- gritó la niña enojada, de inmediato Lewis arrebató la foto y comprobó lo que oía

-"no puede ser…"-

-"Goob también está desapareciendo"- anunció Wilbur mientras le entregaba la tarjeta de colección

-"¿pero… qué significa esto?"-

-"son las personas que están enfermas en los hospitales… están muriendo"-

Franny al igual que Lewis se paralizó -"no es cierto… dijeron que mi madre estaba mejor, sólo hay un problema…"-

-"con sus ojos, pupilas dilatadas"- la cortó Wilbur

-"¿cómo sabes eso?"- preguntó con voz entrecortada mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos

-"yo…"- Wilbur se detuvo, no quería decir la verdad, todavía no -"… están interfiriendo en el tiempo, es Andrew Johnson, tal vez no lo conozcas pero él juró venganza, por un problema que tuvieron en el futuro, para mí el pasado, él fue quien robó los planos de la máquina del tiempo, para construir una, pude verla afuera de casa, pero no me detuve, ni siquiera para ver lo que sucedía, sabía que si lo hacía me detendrías así que seguí hasta aquí, no sé como pero si sé que él es el que está causando todo esto, él fue quién me empujó cuando te demostré la pastilla en la calle…"-

-"mientes"- interrumpió Franny en medio de lágrimas, pero antes de que pudieran moverse o siquiera seguir hablando otro resplandor iluminó el cielo, era la máquina del tiempo oscura.

-"es él"- dijo Wilbur mientras con dificultad se ponía de pie -"tenemos que salir de aquí"-

-"¡entremos a la casa!"- sugirió Lewis, pero como si lo hubiese escuchado o leído su mente Andrew rápidamente voló hasta la entrada bloqueándola.

-"no podemos… ¡rápido, todos entren a la máquina!"- gritó Wilbur mientras presionaba de nuevo los botones de su reloj haciéndola aparecer.

Rápidamente Lewis sujetó la mano de Franny ambos empezaron a correr hacia la nave junto con Wilbur -"¡suban!"- gritó el adolescente cuando el casco estuvo abierto.

Wilbur tomó el lugar del piloto mientras que Lewis cedía el único lugar sobrante a Franny sentándose en el piso a su lado, inmediatamente Andrew se dio cuenta de su error, ahora escaparían y tenía que evitarlo, de modo que aceleró acercándose a la máquina del tiempo roja, pero era tarde, Wilbur había encendido los motores y había empezado a elevarse.

-"¡no se irán otra vez…!"- gruñó Andrew mientras oprimía un botón anaranjado en su tablero haciendo que unos propulsores salieran de la parte trasera de su nave dándole una velocidad mucho mayor a la anterior, al parecer su plan había funcionado ya que había logrado aventajar a Wilbur obstaculizando su escape. Ambas naves esperaron suspendidas en el aire a cualquier tipo de movimiento o ataque que pudiera producir su contrincante mientras los pilotos se miraban, Andrew expresaba odio mientras una malévola sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, Wilbur lo sabía aunque su casco fuera de vidrio polarizado.

-"¿¡y ahora qué!"- gritó la niña, el chico no respondió.

-¿Wilbur…?- Lewis observó a su futuro hijo, nunca había visto en él esa mirada llena de preocupación tratando se ser ocultada por una expresión seria.

-"sujétense"- dijo finalmente mientras empezaba a presionar algunos botones del tablero, jaló con fuerza una palanca que se encontraba en el extremo izquierdo y sujetó firmemente el volante, al instante la máquina del tiempo empezó a volar a toda velocidad… en reversa.

-"¿y ahora qué haces…?"- susurró con incredulidad el atacante mientras empezaba a seguirlo.

-"¡¿Wilbur qué estás haciendo?"- gritó Lewis mientras intentaba aferrarse al asiento de Franny, Wilbur no respondió, siguió avanzando hasta que se detuvo en seco al ver que la distancia recorrida era suficiente para realizar su escapatoria, tendría que actuar rápido, Andrew se estaba acercando.

-"espero que esto funcione"- susurró Wilbur -"¡sujétense con fuerza!"- ordenó el adolescente, inmediatamente Lewis abrazó el asiento de Franny, sabía que su hijo estaba a punto de cometer una locura, mientras tanto Franny no notaba lo que sucedía, no desde que Lewis al abrazar el asiento accidentalmente también la estaba abrazando.

-"te atraparé…"- dijo Andrew mientras empezaba a acelerar, por su parte Wilbur dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras al igual que él, empezaba a aumentar la velocidad de su nave, no en reversa como había hecho anteriormente, sino en dirección hacia la máquina negra.

-"¡VAMOS A CHOCAR!"-gritó Franny volviendo de golpe a la realidad.

Wilbur al igual que Andrew siguieron avanzando pero justo cuando estaban a punto de estrellarse ambas naves Wilbur giró rápidamente y con fuerza el volante de la máquina haciendo que esta quedara cabeza a bajo en el instante en que por poco chocan haciendo que ambos pisos de las naves rozaran perdiendo partes de metal o algunas ruedas para el aterrizaje, Wilbur avanzó y volvió a ponerse en posición vertical, después volvió a jalar la misma palanca que había usado y empezó a elevarse a toda velocidad gracias a los propulsores, inmediatamente el joven activó el campo de invisibilidad, justo cuando Andrew giraba su nave hacia su dirección tratando de encontrarlos, pero era demasiado tarde, la máquina del tiempo de Wilbur había desaparecido.

Dentro de la nave, los tres chicos abordo estaban estupefactos por lo que había acabado de ocurrir, en especial el piloto el cual respiraba agitadamente a causa de su difícil escape.

-"c-creo que ya no nos sigue…"- dijo con dificultad Wilbur, por su parte Lewis y Franny seguían callados, sólo optaron por mirarse a los ojos incrédulamente aún sorprendidos, hasta que la niña rompió el silencio

-"¡eso fue increíble!"- gritó la chica en medio de risas -"¡eres estupendo!"-dijo mientras abrazaba al piloto, mientras tanto Lewis seguía en su lugar, para él todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido, demasiado para su gusto.

-"no lo entiendo… ¿qué quería ese sujeto, ese tal Andrés...? Y… ¿¡qué fue lo que te pasó antes de que ese tipo llegara! ¿¡Por qué nos estaba siguiendo!"- dijo Lewis bastante molesto

-"en primera, tranquilízate"- sugirió Wilbur mientras conducía entre las nubes que indicaban una posible tormenta -"en segunda, su nombre es Andrew, no Andrés, no sé que quería sólo se que tal vez buscaba venganza de algún modo pero no estoy seguro de eso, tercera… _no me sentía muy bien…, _y no tengo idea por qué nos estaba siguiendo, tal vez para atraparnos…"- dijo Wilbur.

-"entonces si eres del futuro, ¿por qué volviste?"- dijo Franny mientras ocupaba de nuevo su lugar.

-"tenía que hablar con Lewis al respecto…"-respondió Wilbur

-"¿por qué Lewis?"- volvió a preguntar

-"bien… él pudo detener a Doris"-

-"¿quién?"-

-"Doris, invento mío, sombrero malvado, larga historia…"- respondió Lewis de forma monótona -"esto no está bien Wilbur, tenemos que hablar con tu padre y…"-

-"oh no"- dijo Wilbur preocupado.

-"oh si, no me importa si te castiga"-respondió Lewis

-"no es eso"- le cortó su futuro hijo -"el campo de invisibilidad está fallando"- dijo Wilbur mientras intentaba reactivarlo con su reloj de pulsera y con un botón del tablero.

-"chicos…"- esta vez habló Franny preocupada mientras miraba desde la ventana -"creo que no estamos solos…"- anunció con evidente miedo, rápidamente Lewis se acercó a ella y miró a través del cristal, debajo de ellos a varios metros de distancia se podía apreciar la nave de Andrew.

-"es él"- dijo Lewis -"parece que… no puede vernos"- dijo el chico

-"¿e-estás seguro?"-preguntó Wilbur preocupado.

-"deben ser las nubes, si permanecemos aquí no nos encontrará"- dijo Franny, justo en el instante en el que un rayo enorme pasaba a un metro de distancia de ellos iluminando el cielo por una fracción de segundos seguida de un estruendoso y prolongado trueno, en reacción, los tres chicos taparon sus oídos.

-"no, tenemos que descender un poco más, esta cosa atrae los rayos"- dijo Lewis

-"entonces nos descubrirá"- dijo Franny -"¿por qué no esperamos a que avance, se aleje y podamos bajar?"-

-"de acuerdo"- contestó Wilbur mientras detenía la nave -"¿pueden ver algo?"-

-"no se mueve, se ha detenido"- dijo Franny con preocupación, rápidamente Wilbur dejó su asiento para verificar lo que oía, en efecto, la nave de Andrew estaba inmóvil varios metros debajo de ellos.

-"sabe que estamos aquí"- dijo Lewis con tristeza

-"sólo nos esta siguiendo para dar con nuestro paradero"- dijo Wilbur mientras se sentaba en su lugar tratando de pensar en un plan B.

-"¿ahora qué haremos?"- preguntó Franny, pero unos extraños sonidos de interferencia la interrumpieron.

Los tres chicos se acercaron al tablero mientras en una de las pequeñas pantallas circulares que tenía la máquina se veía una borrosa imagen que empezaba a formarse.

-"está intentando comunicarse"- dijo Wilbur, en efecto, la imagen era de Andrew dentro de su nave.

-"_valla, valla Cornelius… es extraño verte con vida aún, y no estás solo, te acompaña tu futura familia…"- _dijo sarcásticamente.

-"¿qué quieres?"- preguntó con tono firme Lewis

_-"…me decepcionas Cornelius… o ¿debería llamarte Lewis_?"- dijo soltando una ligera sonrisa -"_no nos han presentado formalmente, mi nombre es Andrew, un placer_"-dijo de forma casi demente mientras hacía una ligera reverencia.

-"¡déjalos en paz!"- gritó Wilbur

-"_Wilbur Robinson ¿cierto? Se nota que tienes fortaleza muchacho, muchos en tu estado estarían ahora en cama, sin embargo, tú… te pavoneas por las calles campante como siempre… pero no será por mucho tiempo_"-

-"¿a qué te refieres?"- preguntó Lewis temiendo conocer la respuesta

-"_Tu hijo está "infectado" al igual que los otros, pero si gustas podemos hablar tranquilamente de esto en mi laboratorio_"-

-"¡No iremos a ningún lado!"- gritó Wilbur mientras empezaba a presionar los botones de la máquina del tiempo -"sujétense"- dijo Wilbur, al instante Franny y Lewis ocuparon sus lugares, mientras la máquina del tiempo empezaba a acelerar a toda velocidad, tal acción hizo que la poca paciencia psicótica del Andrew se agotara.

-"_entiende una cosa niño, quien tiene el control aquí… ¡SOY YO_!"- gritó desde su comunicador, pero antes de observar lo que pasara a continuación, Wilbur apagó el monitor siguiendo con su camino.

-"¿por qué no nos está siguiendo?"- se preguntó Lewis mientras miraba por la ventana.

Varios metros debajo de ellos se encontraba Andrew -"¡si eso es lo que quieres… bien!"-de su gabardina sacó un dispositivo del tamaño de una pluma, del cual salía un botón en la superficie, inmediatamente lo oprimió con fuerza.

-"a ver… recapitulando…"- dijo Franny pacíficamente -"¡ ¿CÓMO QUE TU HIJO ESTÁ INFECTADO?"- gritó Franny -"¡TIENES HIJOS Y NO ME LO HABÍAS COMENTADO!"-

-"Franny tranquila, no puedo ser el padre de alguien mayor que yo"- dijo tranquilizando un poco a la exasperada chica -"_pero lo seré en el futuro…_"- dijo el chico en susurro esperando que no lo oyese.

-"¿qué quieres decir con eso?"- dijo con sarcasmo.

-"es que-"- Lewis fue interrumpido por Wilbur, el cual empezaba a quejarse por un repentino dolor de cabeza.

-"¿Wilbur?"- preguntaron Lewis y Franny al unísono.

El chico empezó a respirar agitadamente tratando de controlar el dolor, su vista empezaba a nublarse y el dolor en su cuerpo empezaba a presentarse de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

-"¿_esto te parece suficiente, o… necesitas una dosis más fuerte_?"- Andrew volvió a aparecer en la pequeña pantalla.

-"… déjanos en paz…"- dijo el hico con dificultad mientras acercaba su mano al monitor intentando apagarlo.

-"_oh no… no lo harás de nuevo_"- dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el pequeño dispositivo de nuevo y presionaba el botón.

Wilbur soltó el volante mientras soltaba un grito de dolor -"¡WILBUR!"- Lewis intentó socorrer su futuro hijo, pero no pudo hacer nada más que verlo perder la conciencia en su asiento, mientras que del otro lado una desesperada niña intentaba tomar el volante sin saber qué hacer.

-"¡cuida de él, yo me encargo de eso!"- dijo Lewis mientras tomaba el volante regresando la nave a su posición vertical por otro lado, Andrew reía ante tal situación

Franny no se movió, veía todo desde su lugar, entonces comprendió que lo que sucedía, de alguna manera, Andrew podía controlar lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Wilbur con el dispositivo que tenía en mano -"¡detente por favor!"- gritó la niña, su petición fue escuchada.

Andrew dejó de oprimir el susodicho botón.

-"detente, iremos con tigo…"- dijo Franny

-"_muy sensata elección niña, ojalá que tu hijo hubiera sacado tu inteligencia_"- dijo Andrew mientras Lewis detenía la máquina del tiempo.

-"¿mi hijo…?"- susurró Franny

-"_si, él_"- dijo señalando a Wilbur

-"mi hijo…"- repitió Franny

_-"hem si…"-_

-"¿Wilbur es mi hijo…? ...que horror…"- susurró la chica.

-"_ahora pongan atención ustedes tres_"- Lewis se percató de que Wilbur estaba volviendo en si -"_es mejor que platiquemos de esto en mi laboratorio, ¿les gustaría acompañarme?_"- Nadie contestó

-"_entonces lo tomaré como un sí…_"- dijo con evidente sarcasmo -"_ahora, será mejor que me sigan y pobre de su amigo si intentan hacer algo estúpido como escapar_"- dijo mientras alzaba con su mano el dispositivo que había utilizado hace poco para después ponerse en marcha.

-"Wilbur… ¿estás bien?"- preguntó la chica a su acompañante en voz baja

-"lo estaré…"- dijo tratando de mantenerse con los ojos abiertos

-"tranquilos, saldremos de esta"- dijo Lewis mientras empezaba a seguir la nave de Andrew

Siguieron avanzando con dificultad entre la neblina, detrás de la nave de Andrew la cual emitía un distintivo color anaranjado.

-"¿Dónde estamos?"- preguntó Franny mirando a través del cristal, de vez en cuando se lograba ver una enorme mancha verde.

-"lejos de la ciudad, debemos estar en el bosque, tal vez no tan lejos de casa"- sugirió Lewis -"Wilbur… ¿estás bien?"- preguntó mirando al chico, el cual ocupaba el asiento de Franny.

-"si"- respondió mientras la niña de coletas tocaba su frente con su mano.

-"tiene mucha fiebre"- dijo muy preocupada.

-"por qué no me dijiste nada al respecto desde antes"- dijo Lewis mientras conducía

-"es que… yo no…"- el chico suspiró resignado -"pensé que podía resolverlo sólo… pero no pude…"-

-"_Atención mis queridos amigos, llegamos_"- dijo Andrew desde la pequeña pantalla

La niebla se había disipado un poco dejando ver una enorme cueva creada por roca volcánica rodeada por una gran cantidad de pinos.

-"_bienvenidos a mi guarida_"-

**Como siempre espero que lo disfrutaran al leer.**

**Dejen comentarios plz 8B**


	10. En la cueva

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero que sea de su agrado este capi!**

-"_bienvenidos a mi guardia_"- dijo Andrew desde el monitor -"_será mejor que aterricen y no intenten escapar_"- sonrió mientras alzaba con su mano el dispositivo que ya todos conocían, por su parte, Lewis trató de reprimir su furia asintiendo con la cabeza y apagando el monitor.

-"…en el futuro voy a cambiar el diseño de esta cosa…"- susurró para si mismo mirando con recelo la pantalla.

-"supongo que sabes aterrizar la nave de otra manera ¿verdad?"- la voz de su futuro hijo interrumpió sus pensamientos, inmediatamente volteó a verlo -"me refiero a que… no la estrellarás como la vez pasada"- Franny ante ese comentario lo miró bastante preocupada mientras Lewis recordaba el incidente que tuvieron hacía tiempo cuando peleaban por el mando de la máquina

-"te recomiendo que tengas cuidado, faltan algunas llantas las cuales perdimos cuando intentamos escapar…"- continuó hablando Wilbur, sin embargo, Lewis ya se había apuesto en marcha intentando aterrizar la nave.

Se sintió un fuerte golpe mientras la máquina del tiempo se derrapaba por el suelo, por inercia, los tres tripulantes chocaron o con el tablero o con el asiento de enfrente.

-"bien… creo que ya lo tienes…"- dijo la niña de coletas poniéndose de pie.

-"¿están todos bien?"- preguntó Lewis, ambos chicos pelinegros asintieron -"ok, tenemos que salir de aquí…"-continuó el niño.

-"pero no podemos"- lo interrumpió Franny -"…quiero decir… si lo hiciéramos podría dañar a Wilbur…"-

Lewis llevó su dedo índice hacia su mentón intentando pensar en una solución -"entonces se lo quitaremos, le quitaremos ese aparato"- declaró Lewis, pero inmediatamente todos quedaron en silencio al escuchar pasos provenientes de exterior, los tres chicos miraron por el casco de la máquina, la niebla se había disipado un poco dejando ver el cuerpo de Andrew justo enfrente de ellos.

-"¿crees que…?"- susurró Franny a su compañero más cercano, Wilbur negó con la cabeza, al parecer Andrew no los había escuchado.

Parado enfrente de ellos tocó con los nudillos de su mano el cristal mientras sonreía maliciosamente -"salgan ahora"- ordenó el sujeto -"es de mala educación hacer esperar a la gente"-dijo con un toque de demencia mezclada con juego, Lewis abrió el casco la máquina y con evidente miedo el trío salió de su único refugio sin tener otra escapatoria aparente.

Wilbur fue el primero en salir, seguido por Lewis quien ayudaba a Franny a descender -"¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡Hay que apresurarnos!"- decía mientras de nuevo la sonrisa se volvía a presentar en su desquiciado rostro.

-"Wilbur… ¿puedes caminar?"- preguntó Lewis al escuchar un leve quejido proveniente de su amigo, pero Andrew se adelantó a la respuesta.

-"¡pero claro que puede!"- dijo exaltado mientras sujetaba la muñeca del chico haciéndolo avanzar a su rápido paso, casi corriendo.

-"¡oiga suéltelo!"- ordenó Franny disgustada, pero sólo logró que Andrew la sujetara al igual que Wilbur con su mano izquierda -"¡oiga suélteme!"- repitió aún más furiosa, pero Andrew la ignoró.

-"¡camina!"- le ordenó al niño rubio con una mirada llena de odio mientras le cedía el paso, Lewis sabía que tenía que adelantarse para estar a la vista de su captor y lo hizo, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada seria a Wilbur y a Franny, los cuales entendieron a la perfección, era hora de actuar…

La niebla y el frio parecían estar en su máximo esplendor, en cuestión de segundos se hizo muy difícil poder ver alrededor, sin embargo, Andrew seguía caminando hasta que llegó hasta la entrada de lo que parecía ser una enorme y obscura cueva, una repentina ráfaga de viento hizo que la neblina se disipara dejando ver a los presentes la enorme magnitud de aquél lugar, por lo menos seis metros de alto y cuatro de ancho, parecía imposible que todo eso hubiera sido formado por roca volcánica.

-"bien… continuemos"- ordenó Andrew, al ver que los tres chicos se habían detenido observando el lugar -"no te detengas Cornelius, estamos cerca…"-dijo con un destello de luz en su ojos -"he esperado 4 años para este momento"-

-"… y creo que puedes esperar un poco más…"- susurró Lewis -"¡AHORA!"- gritó, inmediatamente la chica de coletas que estaba del lado izquierdo de su captor metió su mano libre en la bolsa de la gabardina de Andrew tomando el dispositivo en forma de pluma, en reacción, Andrew sujetó ambas muñecas de Franny empezando a apretarlas con fuerza lastimándola -"¡suéltame!"- exigió la niña con voz entrecortada a causa del dolor, pero él no lo hizo, hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-"sólo lo diré una vez…"- Andrew dirigió su mirada hacia el adolescente, accidentalmente lo había dejado en libertad -"NO-TOQUES-A-MI-MADRE"- sin siquiera poder reaccionar Andrew recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara soltando a Franny, la cual miró a Wilbur impresionada, mientras él a causa de su estado sujetaba su mano adolorida por dar semejante golpe, era momento de ayudarlo, Andrew estaba poniéndose de pie.

-"¡Lewis atrápalo!"- dijo Franny mientras lanzaba el dispositivo hacia él, Andrew intentó sujetarlo sin éxito.

-"¡corre, enciende la máquina!"- ordenó Wilbur, Lewis después de dudarlo por un momento emprendió la marcha.

Andrew intentó correr tras él, pero Franny y Wilbur le impidieron el paso, ambos se miraron con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios mientras empezaba a colocarse en posiciones idénticas de defensa.

-"¿estás bien? "- Preguntó rápidamente la niña, Wilbur asintió con la cabeza -"¿estás listo?"- volvió a preguntar esta vez sin ningún rastro de preocupación en su tono de voz.

-"siempre lo estoy…"-

Parecía injusto que fuese dos contra uno, pero era necesario, así que inició la pelea.

La primera en atacar fue Franny, con una patada en una zona… demasiado sensible para los hombres… logró encorvar a su oponente a la altura de Wilbur, el cual al igual que su madre, golpeó a Andrew en la cara derrumbándolo al piso.

Harto de la situación, Andrew se levantó soltando un rugido, a continuación madre e hijo hicieron exactamente los mismos movimientos de karate hasta que su oponente cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron eternos sin dejar de mirar al sujeto que se encontraba en el suelo, mientras respiraban agitadamente esperando a que éste se levantara, pero no lo hizo.

-"¿l-lo vencimos?"- preguntó el chico incrédulo sin dejar de mirarlo, sin embargo la inesperada respuesta enérgica de Franny lo hizo dar un salto de susto.

-"¡SI, LO HICIMOS!"- rápidamente brincó abrazando a Wilbur por el cuello -"¡así se hace _mijo_!"- ninguno de los dos esperaban esas palabras, así que sintiéndose incómoda, Franny soltó a Wilbur.

-"hem… yo… no quería… que…"- Franny se había sonrojado notablemente sin siquiera poder terminar o inclusive articular bien sus frases, Wilbur por su parte dibujó una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-"gracias má…"- dijo sin dejar se sonreír, Franny devolvió la sonrisa.

La expresión de Wilbur inmediatamente volvió a ser seria, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Andrew -"tenemos que salir de aquí"- Franny asintió con la cabeza y ambos corrieron fuera de la cueva, sin notar que Andrew había recuperado el conocimiento.

Se había incorporado soportando el peso de su cuerpo en su brazo, mientras con la manga del otro limpiaba un hilo de sangre proveniente de su nariz, lentamente empezó a ponerse de pie mientras murmuraba trabajosamente -"si así lo quieres… bien… entonces adiós a las formalidades"- Andrew se levantó con dificultad, caminó por la cueva hasta que empezó a escucharse el eco de sus pasos al contacto con suelo metálico, levantó su brazo izquierdo en donde había un reloj de pulsera en su mueca y oprimió el botón rojo que se encontraba en el centro.

Las nubes blancas imposibilitaban la vista de Franny y Wilbur aunque estas estuvieran disipándose por las ráfagas de viento.

-"¿dónde está?"- preguntó Franny que corría detrás de Wilbur, pero sin necesidad de respuesta lo supo, en medio de la blancura logró divisar un resplandor azul, proveniente de una de las alas de la máquina del tiempo, Lewis la había encendido y esperaba el retorno de sus amigos.

Ambos chicos corrieron hacia la nave, en la cual se encontraba Lewis, rápidamente ascendieron mientras se cerraba el casco de la máquina.

-"¿están todos bien?"- preguntó Lewis.

-"nosotros lo estamos, pero creo que Andrés necesitará mucha ayuda después de lo que le hicimos"- contestó Franny de modo juguetón e imponente cruzándose de brazos mirando a Lewis con evidente autosuficiencia.

-"bien… será mejor que salgamos de aquí"- dijo Wilbur, Lewis asintió.

-"está bien, sujétense"- la máquina del tiempo empezó a elevarse, pero los paneles de control del tablero empezaron a verse borrosos en señal de interferencia, mientras la nave producía temblores amenazando con volver a caer al suelo.

-"¿qué está pasando?"- gritó Franny tratando de hacerse oír entre tanto traqueteo.

-"no lo sé"- contestó Wilbur mientras la nave caía estrepitosamente en el piso.

Hubo un instante de completo silencio, la nave parecía estar literalmente muerta, ante la desesperación Lewis rompió el silencio mientras apretaba botones a diestra y siniestra

-"no, no, no"- murmuraba el niño mientras intentaba encender la máquina de nuevo, sin éxito alguno -"¡Wilbur ayúdame, tu conoces mejor esta cosa, enciéndela!"- sin reproches el chico se acercó a su amigo inspeccionando los monitores y demás… fue entonces cuando descubrió que ya conocía el efecto que se estaba presentando, pero antes de poder hablar Franny se le había adelantado y no exactamente con la respuesta que tenía en mente.

-"shhh…"- trató de callarlos -"¿escuchan ese sonido?"- ambos chicos se miraron perplejos pero de inmediato escucharon el susodicho ruido… eran pasos… demasiados haciendo eco en medio de la marcha.

Sin previo aviso Andrew se dejó ver a pocos metros de ellos en medio de la niebla, sujetaba un enorme aparato en forma de pistola… o de bazuca mejor dicho, tenía casi el tamaño de su torso y era de forma cilíndrica con un ligero tono morado metálico, en la punta se dejaban ver amenazadoras y grandes chispas.

-"¿es un arma?"- preguntó alarmada Franny, en respuesta, Lewis casi histérico de que sí lo fuera, intentó encender la máquina, sin éxito alguno.

-"no, no lo es…"- dijo Wilbur con un tono lúgubre.

-"¡SALGAN AHORA!"- ordenó Andrew, Lewis, sintiendo impotencia abrió el casco de la nave pero ninguno se atrevió a bajar.

-"¿sabes lo que es esto, verdad?"- gritó el hombre, por su parte Wilbur asintió con la cabeza.

-"¿qué…?"-

-"esto es un desamblador o… desarmador si lo prefieren"-Andrew cortó a Lewis dándole la respuesta que buscaba, pero aún así le costaba trabajo imaginar sus efectos.

-"si dispara, los rayos levitarán la máquina del tiempo, todas sus piezas empezarán a separarse y la máquina quedará igual antes de que iniciaras su construcción"- dijo Wilbur monótonamente.

-"si… ha ha… es increíble lo que se puede hacer estando en tu laboratorio y revisando tus planos, espero que no te importe que haya copiado el diseño…"- Andrew soltó una risita estúpida -"claro que tuve que comportarme como un vil ladrón… y llevarme los planos de tu máquina, era más difícil construirla que las otras cosas"-

-"¿otras cosas?"-preguntó Franny, pero antes de poder decir algo más unos larguísimos brazos metálicos atravesaron la espesa neblina, y como serpientes se enroscaron en el torso de la niña, la cual dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, antes de poder terminarlo, aquellos brazos en forma de cuerdas la habían jalado hasta que se perdió en la neblina.

-"¡FRANNY!"- gritaron ambos niños, Lewis había intentado sujetarla con su mano, pero todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, antes de que pudiera bajar su brazo, otra cuerda igual a la anterior se enroscó en él -"¿pero qué-?"- al instante apareció la segunda y lo sujetó por la cintura.

-"¡WILBUR CORRE!"- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que desapareciera al igual que Franny entre la niebla.

-"¡NO, LEWIS!"- con rapidez bajó de la máquina del tiempo, pero antes de poder echar a correr Andrew se interpuso en su camino sujetando el desamblador.

-"¿A dónde crees que vas niño?"-

-"¿a dónde te los llevaste?"- Wilbur respondió con otra pregunta, lo que hizo que Andrew borrara su sonrisa.

-"bien… no están lejos, pero si quieres unírteles, te dejaré hacerlo"- la escena se repitió de nuevo aparecieron las extremidades en forma de cuerdas sujetando cada uno los brazos de Wilbur, el chico intentó zafarse.

-"terminemos esto de una vez…"- Wilbur dejó de moverse, observando que activaba el desamblador, apuntando hacia su única escapatoria.

-"no por favor…"- suplicó el chico, mientras otro brazo se enroscaba en su abdomen -"¡NO!"- gritó al momento de ser jalado con una fuerza increíble, lo último que pudo ver fue cómo un rayo de luz impactaba contra la nave y ésta empezaba a elevarse, después todo se volvió blanco gracias a las nubes bajas.

Su espalda al igual que su cabeza chocó contra algo metálico que no pudo distinguir, provocando un inmenso dolor, no pudo evitar soltar un quejido.

-"¿…Wilbur…?"- escuchó la voz de su amigo no muy lejos de él.

-"¿Lewis dónde estas?"- pero la respuesta recibida fue del eco de varios pasos, mientras sentía que la cosa que lo sujetaba se ponía en movimiento.

-"no se preocupen, todos están más cerca de lo que creen"- se escuchó la voz de Andrew, pronto, no era la neblina la que no dejaba ver, sino una obscuridad total.

-"¿a dónde nos llevas?"- Wilbur escuchó la voz de Franny más lejos que la de Lewis.

-"¿a dónde los llevo?"- repitió en medio de risas -"¿no quieres saber mejor en dónde estás?"- lo siguiente que lograron escuchar fue el choque de lo que eran dos piezas enormes metálicas, Wilbur las identificó como puertas de seguridad cerrándose, seguido de una palmada proveniente de su captor, acto seguido, varias luces se fueron encendiendo en hilera a través de un enorme corredor.

La cegadora luz blanquecina hizo que Wilbur cerrara los ojos por un momento, al abrirlos poco a poco fue recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, delante de él estaba Andrew, a un lado, un robot idéntico a Carl, la única diferencia era el color gris oscuro y en vez de ojos había un rectángulo poco ancho y alargado de color rojo, por donde se supone podían ver, aquello que lo sujetaba eran los brazos, podían extenderse a voluntad al igual que los de su amigo robot, pronto pudo ver que Lewis se encontraba a su lado izquierdo a pocos metros de distancia, y Franny a un lado de él, un poco más alejada.

-"espero que no te moleste Cornelius…"- dijo con un tono de burla -"que copiara el diseño de tu robot, que pena que no sobreviviera para verlo él mismo"-

-"¿qué?"- preguntó Wilbur secamente.

-"sip…tuve que deshacerme de él antes de seguirte al pasado y… ¿saben algo?"-Andrew se detuvo enfrente de ellos, los robots que los sujetaban se adelantaron a los demás, dejándolos cerca de él -"ustedes si que saben causarme problemas"- dijo demostrando de nuevo su sonrisa, mientras elevaba su muñeca en donde se encontraba su aparente reloj de pulsera mientras presionaba un botón, el grupo de por lo menos cincuenta robots restantes desaparecieron entre diversas puertas que se abrieron entre las paredes de aquél inmenso corredor, dejando sólo a los tres primeros sujetando a Lewis, Wilbur y Franny.

-"mira… que curioso es el tiempo…"- anunció sin dejar de sonreír -"ya es hora de tu dosis…"- dijo recalcando cada palabra que decía con énfasis.

El trío esperaba que Andrew hiciera aparecer de los bolsillos de su gabardina otro dispositivo en forma de pluma al igual que el anterior, sin embargo, no lo hizo, se quedó parado en su lugar, sonriente sin moverse.

Wilbur sintió pánico ante la terrible espera del porvenir, y su tención aumentó más al escuchar el conteo regresivo de Andrew.

-"tres… dos…uno…"-

-"¡espera por favor!"-suplicó Lewis sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación, pero Andrew se quedó inmóvil, sosteniendo su demente sonrisa

Y entonces sucedió… Wilbur exhaló con fuerza, mientras los conocidos síntomas se hacían presentes de nuevo, un terrible dolor se expandía por todo su cuerpo, su vista se tornó borrosa al igual que antes mientras su cabeza descendía al perder fuerzas, lo único que lo hacía permanecer en posición vertical era el robot que lo sujetaba, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar.

-"_suéltalo_"- dijo la aparente lejana voz de Andrew, Wilbur sintió que las extremidades metálicas liberaban su torso y brazos, dejándolo caer de bruces contra el suelo.

-"¡WILBUR!"- gritaron Franny y Lewis al unísono.

El adolescente intentó reincorporarse, soportando el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos, la caída lo había despertado, con ojos llorosos por el dolor, pudo observar cómo Andrew se acercaba a él, sujetándolo del antebrazo obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

-"¿no es increíble lo que ven sus ojos?"- dijo posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Wilbur, el cual pudo observar las miradas de terror de sus futuros padres.

-"vuestro hijo, debería estar muerto ya, sin embargo, ¡aún está de pie!"- gritó zarandeando ligeramente a Wilbur -"¡esto es un milagro de la ciencia!"-

-"milagro será que salgas con vida de aquí hijo de tu p…"- gritó Franny mientras intentaba soltarse del robot que la apresaba, por su parte, Andrew soltó una sonora carcajada mientras comenzaba a caminar -"sigo sin entender por qué te casaste con ella Cornelius"- Wilbur, al ser sujetado por Andrew, caminó junto con él, no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan por verlo en ese estado, de modo que secó las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos tratando de verse fuerte, sin mucho éxito.

Parecía que llevaban años caminando, sin embargo Wilbur no demostró señal de debilitamiento, pronto, el corredor se hizo más angosto, y las luces blancas cambiaron a unos destellantes colores rojos dando una sensación lúgubre, siguieron por el camino hasta que se toparon con una enorme piedra que impedía el paso.

-"ahora si puedo decir esto"- dijo Andrew -"bienvenidos a mi guarida"- la roca se partió en dos, dejando ver una pared metálica, las compuertas se dividieron al igual que la piedra, todos entraron en el oscuro cuarto.

Al momento de ingresar, varios focos que estaban colocados en el techo se encendieron de repente, dejando ver los inmensos artefactos que ahí yacían, en el fondo, había una inmensa pantalla que abarcaba toda la pared y debajo de ésta, se encontraba un mueble de las mismas dimensiones que al momento de recibir energía se convirtió en un enorme tablero digital.

Las puerta se cerraron de golpe, en frente estaban Franny y Lewis siendo sujetados por los robots, mientras tanto Wilbur se había colocado a lado de Andrew que seguían sin soltarlo, cuando el adulto notó que el chico seguía a su lado, lo liberó mirándolo con repulsión, después se encaminó hacia el tablero mientras oprimía diversos botones.

-"Wilbur…"- dijo Lewis con voz queda tratando de no ser escuchado -"¿estás bien?"- el adolescente asintió, claro que estaba mintiendo y de eso no sólo se percató Franny.

-"es malo decir mentiras Wilbur"- dijo Andrew sin dejar de mirar la pantalla que tenía delante de él -"¿sabes de casualidad por qué dije que eras un milagro de la ciencia?"- preguntó volteando completamente -"suéltenlos"- ordenó a sus robots, los cuales obedecieron, Franny y Lewis cayeron al suelo.

-"no fue un halago"- prosiguió -"prácticamente eres inmune a mi veneno"- dijo negando con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo -"te causo dolor, sufrimiento, pero no logro matarte"-

-"¿qué quieres decir?"- preguntó Lewis mientras se acercaba junto con Franny hacia Wilbur -"¿veneno? ¡Pero sin dijiste que estaba infectado!"-

-"¡CORNELIUS, POR FAVOR, USA TU ENORME CEREBRO!"- gritó exasperado Andrew mientras empezaba a caminar en círculos delante de ellos.

-¡MIRA!- gritó mientras volvía a sujetar a Wilbur por el brazo, llevándolo enfrente de él, para que estuviera a la vista de los dos niños -"¡palidez, temperatura, pupilas dilatadas…! Esos no son los síntomas de una simple enfermedad"- Andrew soltó a Wilbur aventándolo contra Lewis, corrió hacia una esquina del cuarto mientras rebuscaba en un cajón de un escritorio lleno de papeles.

-"está loco, tenemos que irnos"- susurró Franny aterrada.

-"pero… ¿cómo?, destruyó la máquina, no tenemos con qué escapar…"- dijo Wilbur.

-"podríamos perderlo en el bosque y…"-

-"…y morir de frío ¡no sería una mala idea!"- se burló Andrew desde su lugar, había dejado de buscar en el cajón, ahora se acercaba a ellos con daga en mano.

Al verlo, Franny soltó un grito ahogado, mientras Lewis se ponía enfrente de ella y de Wilbur en un arranque de instinto protector, pero aún así, tomó a Wilbur por el brazo mientras empujaba con el otro a Lewis haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-"¡NO!"- gritó Wilbur mientras veía cómo el cuchillo se alzaba por el aire, Andrew había extendido su brazo.

-"lo siento, se me acabaron las jeringas"- dijo en medio de una risa lunática.

Antes de que Lewis y Franny fueran a socorrer a su amigo, se vieron detenido de nuevo por los robots.

Wilbur cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero sólo sintió que la daga pasaba por la palma de la mano que sujetaba Andrew, haciendo un profundo corte, después notó que Andrew lo jalaba haciéndolo correr como él, abrió los ojos, y ante la mirada expectante de sus amigos vio brotar su propia sangre. Andrew lo obligó a levantar su brazo, justo debajo del tablero, tres gotas rojas cayeron sobre éste y al instante, una luz anaranjada se alzo del teclado haciendo levitar las gotas de sangre.

-"es un análisis"- dijo Andrew -"escanea tu sangre, para poder demostrarlo en la pantalla a tus amigos, será como ver una película"-

Dicho y hecho, en la pantalla apareció una imagen detallada de la sangre de Wilbur, éste al igual que Franny no pudieron evitar sentir náuseas.

-"grotesco…"- susurró la chica.

-"¿grotesco?"- repitió Andrew soltando al chico -"esta es la explicación de los fenómenos que han ocurrido en tu ciudad desde hace tiempo"-

-"¿ves eso?"- dijo señalando a la pantalla -"esas cosas plateadas que ves ahí, son mis creaciones de nanotecnología"- lo que Andrew estaba enseñando era unas pequeñas cápsulas metálicas que se movían a diestra y siniestra.

-"¡es mi invento!"- gritó llevando su dedo índice a su pecho -"yo lo creé…"- dijo más calmado -"y ahora andan viajando por todo el cuerpo de tu hijo, y el de los habitantes que están enfermos"-

-"nunca existió una epidemia…"- dijo Lewis atónito.

-"muy bien Robinson, así"- lo felicitó Andrew -"yo inventé la epidemia,…yo soy la epidemia… que está dando muerte a toda esa gente y… ¿quieres saber por qué a tu hijo no?"- Lewis asintió

-"la pastilla milagrosa…"- susurró Wilbur.

-"¡exacto!"- gritó triunfante -"¡gracias a esa tal Marilú y su pastilla no puedes morir!"-

-"¿a qué te refieres?"- preguntó Lewis, mientras el robot lo liberaba de nuevo al igual que Franny, la cual echó a correr junto con Wilbur que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo sujetando su mano ensangrentada.

-"verás… todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo…"-

**Conclusión por ahora, yupi!**

**Los enigmas quedarán resueltos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Por fa dejen comentarios!**


	11. Los errores del pasado

**Penúltimo capítulo, se pone bueno, bastante dramático y tierno, todo se revela pero demasiado tarde para cambiarlo…. O tal vez no sea tan tarde.**

**Kerolunática.**

-"Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo…"-Andrew se detuvo al escuchar una ligera risa que desaparecía -"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"-

Wilbur contestó sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos -"y crees que te vamos a creer…"- dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios.

-"¿Debería darte otra dosis?"- dijo apretando sus dientes con evidente furia.

-"haz lo que quieras…"- dijo Wilbur si borrar su sonrisa mirando al suelo, intentando no perder la conciencia.

-"¡déjalo en paz!"- gritó Franny mientras se aferraba al brazo de su futuro hijo -"¡además, él tiene razón, no vamos a creer ni una palabra de lo que digas!"-

-"¿…es que ya les dijo él su versión?"- dijo mientras daba la vuelta y caminaba con pasos alargados alejándose de ellos.

-"no, pero seguro que si lo hace no será distorsionada como la tuya"- intervino Lewis acercándose a Franny, quien yacía de rodillas junto a Wilbur.

-"¡¿DISTORSIONADA?"-gritó encolerizado volviéndose hacia ellos.

-"AY POR FAVOR, ES MÁS QUE OBVIO QUE CAMBIARÁS LAS COSAS DE LO QUE SEA QUE HAYA SUCEDIDO A TU FAVOR"- gritó Franny tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-"no… no te atrevas a hablarme así…"- susurró temblando por la furia contenida.

-"¿¡o qué!"- dijo desafiante -"¿¡vas a pegarme!"-

-"¡NO SERÍA UNA MALA IDEA!"- gritó mientras caminaba hacia Franny con rapidez alzando su brazo con la intención de darle una bofetada, en respuesta, Wilbur intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no respondían así que sólo pudo alzar su brazo tratando de interponerse entre los dos.

-"¿pero qué…?"- Andrew se paró en seco mientras observaba al adolescente al igual que Lewis -"¿qué haces…?"- preguntó sorprendido, pero su asombro desapareció siendo sustituido por una sonrisa desagradable y sínica.

-"no vas a tocarla"-

-"¿¡Crees que podrás protegerla así!"- Andrew soltó una carcajada -"¡Ni siquiera puedes permanecer de pie!"-

-"no… vas a tocarla… ella es mi madre…"- dijo Wilbur mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El rostro de Andrew se distorsionó, la sonrisa había desaparecido suplantándola una mueca, su memoria, sus peores recuerdos se habían activado en el peor momento, no podía permitir que ellos lo notasen. Siguió avanzando pero de nuevo se detuvo al ver que Lewis se ponía enfrente de Wilbur y Franny con ambos brazos extendidos.

-"Déjalos"- Andrew volvió a sonreír -"ya, dime qué es lo que quieres"-

Lewis había dado en el punto, la mirada de su captor se volvió sombría.

-"Tú…"- susurró, arrastrando las palabras como si fueran demasiado pesadas para decirlas -"Tú… me arruinaste la vida, me apartaste de todo lo que yo más quería…"-

Lewis lo miró sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta -"… y ahora… sólo quiero verte sufrir…"- su sonrisa había vuelto.

-"¿qué? Pero si no me haz hecho nada…"- el chico lo pensó por un momento -"…no… no a mí…"- dijo con un hilo de voz mientras caía en cuenta de la verdad.

-"no a ti, pero sí a las personas que te rodean"- Lewis sintió que su sangre se helaba al escuchar que la respuesta de Andrew fue acompañada por la voz de Franny quien había gritado el nombre de Wilbur al ver que éste estaba intentando sostener el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus pálidas mejillas.

Lewis volteó hacia sus amigos y vio que ambos lloraban, Wilbur por el dolor y Franny por la sorpresa y el miedo.

-"tus amigos están muriendo, y tú sufres por ello…supongo que es mucho peor cuando al que vez morir es a tu propio hijo… tu mejor amigo…"- la sonrisa de Andrew se hizo enorme y radiante cuando Lewis se volvió de nuevo hacia él con los ojos empapados por las lágrimas. –"estás sufriendo…"-declaró más que feliz.

-"N-no lo entiendo, apenas y te conozco… ¿Q-qué fue lo que te hice para que tú hicieras e-esto?"-preguntó con voz entrecortada.

-"Ya te lo dije. Arruinaste mi vida…"-

Flashback

_-"Yo trabajaba en industrias Robinson, eras mi mejor amigo, mi colega, trabajábamos codo a codo, hasta que un día todo cambió"-_

_-"Al terminar un laborioso día de trabajo, me quedé en mi oficina hasta tarde, fue entonces cuando lo conocí…"-_

_El joven Andrew, una persona bien parecida, alto de cabello castaño, ojos verdes olivo, de gran inteligencia y siempre acosado por todas las chicas del lugar, estaba en ese momento perdido en sus pensamientos mientras repasaba los planos que tenía en su escritorio, el cansancio y la fatiga lo habían echo olvidarse del mundo exterior, hasta que oyó su puerta abrirse y vio entrar a un sujeto de traje negro, seguido de otros dos más altos que el primero._

_-"Era un líder de la mafia, con grandes influencias, en los países primermundistas; los presidentes de éstos planeaban crear otra guerra que les generara grandes riquezas por la producción armamento, con la intención de sobresalir a una crisis económica que ellos mismos habían generado"-_

_-"¿Andrew Johnson?"- asintió con la cabeza a sus nuevos invitados. –"tenemos una oferta para usted"-_

_-"Pensé que podía tratarse de algo bueno, pero no, me pidieron crear un arma mortal, silenciosamente destructiva, algo con lo que pudiese eliminar a toda la población de un país de la manera más sigilosamente posible"-_

_-"Mi vida corría peligro si me negaba, así que pensé la proposición, pero al Cornelius se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal"-_

_-"¿Todo bien Andrew?"- Cornelius lo interrogó con una mirada inquisitiva mientras almorzaban unos días después de la visita nocturna que había tenido Andrew -"luces… no sé… diferente"-_

_-'*demonios… nada se le escapa* si, todo está bien"- mintió. La mirada de Cornelius se mantuvo fija, no le había creído._

_-"Sabes que somos amigos, si necesitas algo sólo tienes que decírmelo"-_

_Andrew no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, tenía que liberar el gran peso que lo apresaba, pero no, todavía no… -"…gracias…"- después dijo con una sonrisa falsa -"es… sólo que no dormí bien"-_

_-"Ya sé"- Andrew sintió un escalofríos recorrer su espalda -"Es la doctora Marilú ¿Verdad?"- dijo con una sonrisa pícara, su compañero se sonrojó notablemente –"¿Por fin le vas a pedir que salga contigo?"-_

_Al no esperar esa pregunta el hombre castaño se atragantó con un pedazo de carne, Cornelius no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras golpeaba suavemente la espalda de Andrew, quien, con ojos llorosos tosía intentando desobstruir su garganta._

_-"Esa misma noche me reuní con los sujetos que había visto el otro día en mi oficina, no iba a aceptar su propuesta, aunque la suma de dinero fuese bastante tentadora, inclusive los planos ya estaban puestos en mi escritorio, pero… tú lo descubriste todo, me seguiste esa noche, escuchaste nuestra conversación y en lugar de ayudarme, me delataste"- _

_La policía entró en la oficina rompiendo los delicados prototipos de futuros experimentos que tenía en su escritorio y mesas continuas a este, apresaron con violencia a sus invitados al igual que a él golpeándolo contra su escritorio mientras unas duras esposas formaban rayos láser alrededor de sus muñecas._

_-"¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO, POR QUÉ HACEN ESTO?"-_

"_Andrew Johnson, quedas arrestado por creación de armas ilegales"- dijo el policía que lo apresaba mientras sus invitados al verse presos y sin escapatoria lo miraron con una furia mortal._

_-"PERO SI YO NO HE HECHO NADA, ¡SUÉLTENME!"- Andrew intentó liberarse, pero cuando todos los demás salían el mismo sujeto que lo sostenía apretó un botón que había en las esposas y una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo dejándolo en el suelo de rodillas._

_Andrew se levantó con dificultad al ser obligado por su captor y salió de su oficina recibiendo las confundidas miradas de algunos de sus colegas entre ellas la de Cornelius._

_-"¿¡Andrew, pero qué! "- Su amigo intentó llegar hasta él pero una barrera de agentes se lo impidió._

_-"¡Cornelius, por favor ayúdame!"- gritó Andrew desesperado -"yo no he hecho nada"-_

_Un policía al escuchar el nombre se acercó hacia el inventor de cabello rubio._

_-"¿es usted Cornelius Robinson?"-_

_-"sí, por favor dígame qué-…"- _

_-"Señor gracias por su denuncia y por ayudarnos a capturar a estos criminales"-_

_Andrew al igual que Cornelius se sorprendió de lo que le habían acabado de decir._

_-"no… no puede ser…"- el preso bajó la mirada, mientras el policía que lo sujetaba lo empujaba para que siguiera con su camino -"¡M-ME TRAICIONASTE! ¡TE LO IBA A DECIR TODO, TE LO IBA A DECIR!"- La cara del apuesto joven se había distorsionado mientras gritaba a todo lo que daban sus pulmones y gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas._

_-"Andrew, no entiendo lo que…"- de nuevo fue interrumpido._

_-"¡IDIOTA!"- gritó -"¡YO NO HICE NADA, NO IBA A ACEPTAR SU PROPUESTA!"- Cornelius intentó acercarse a él pero otra barrera de hombres se lo impidió._

_-"ME VENGARÉ DE ESTO CORNELIUS, JURO QUE LO HARÉ"-_

-"Y ahora me estoy vengando"- dijo Andrew a los presentes -"Al final fue fácil escapar de prisión y utilicé la idea que esos mafiosos me dieron para llevar a cabo mi plan, sólo que también podía cambiar mi futuro eliminándote en el pasado, pero las cosas… fueron tomando un rumbo diferente, uno mejor diría yo…"-

Wilbur había puesto atención a su narración y ahora fruncía el ceño -"eso no es cierto, ahora recuerdo a mi papá pasando horas enteras hablando con sus abogados tratando de buscar una solución par-"-

-"mientes"- dijo Andrew mientras caminaba hacia la puerta -"tu padre destruyó mi carrera, mi trabajo, mis sueños, todo, me separó de la mujer que yo amaba y aunque no tuvieran pruebas suficientes me encerraron"-

-"todo por tu culpa"- agregó mirando a Lewis y salió por la puerta.

Las luces del tablero y de la pantalla desaparecieron, Franny corrió hacia la puerta por la que había salido Andrew, sólo comprobó que estaba completamente sellada, estaban atrapados.

-"bien… ¿y ahora qué?"- preguntó la niña recargando sus manos en su cintura -"el tipo se está vengando de algo que aún no has hecho y lo más seguro es que ahora esté buscando una manera de asesinarnos a sangre fría sólo por diversión"-

Lewis tragó saliva por la idea de Franny -"aún así no puedo creer que yo haya hecho tal cosa"-

-"No lo hiciste"- dijo Wilbur -"ésa fue su versión, pero… aunque vayas a cambiar en el futuro… tú no eres capaz d-"-

-"¿cambiar?"- preguntó Lewis con interés -"¿cómo?"-

Wilbur trató de buscar la mejor respuesta que pudo, así que suspiró y lo dijo -"hem… eres buen padre y toda la cosa, pero… casi nadie te ve en casa desde hace mucho tiempo por tus viajes de trabajo"-

-"¿qué tanto?"- volvió a preguntar

-"Lewis, no creo que sea buena idea sacar el tema en este momento"- dijo el chico sintiéndose sumamente agotado mientras limpiaba alguna de las lágrimas que había dejado en sus mejillas intentando lucir fuerte.

-"Wilbur tiene razón"- Franny se acercó a ellos sentándose a su lado -"dinos más sobre el loco ése"- pero en vez de continuar soltó un suspiro mirando al suelo.

-"¿Lewis?"- rió un poco mientras pasaba su mano entre sus cabellos -"…estoy cansado…"-

-"… yo… yo tengo miedo…"- dijo Franny mirando el suelo.

Lewis no supo qué contestar, todo lo que estaba sucediendo era por algo que él no había hecho aún, y… de igual manera se sentía culpable -"n-no sé qué hacer… tengo miedo, estoy agotado, con frío, con hambre y lo que más me entristece y enoja es que aunque… ¡aunque sea el inventor más joven de todo el mundo, NO SÉ COMO AYUDAR A MIS AMIGOS, NO SÉ CÓMO SALIR DE AQUÍ!"- gritó sintiendo la frustración correr por su cuerpo mientras apretaba sus puños sin poder controlar una que otra lágrima que salía de sus ojos.

-"bien…"- dijo Franny -"parece que nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo, y los tres nos sentimos jodi- ejem… cansados así que…"- la pequeña se recostó en el piso poniendo sus brazos sobre su abdomen -"si me disculpan caballeros, pienso relajarme un poco antes de crear un plan para salir de aquí"-

-"¿y si vuelve?"- preguntó Lewis.

-"no creo que nos haga nada por ahora, sólo mantenernos cautivos hasta que… bueno, llegué el tiempo de otra 'dosis' o suceda algo extraordinario"- Lewis no parecía muy convencido -"confía en mí"- dijo la niña -"él cree que está ganando y está más que feliz por eso, no creo que se acerque por ahora, además necesitamos calmarnos un poco para poder pensar con claridad y salir de aquí…"-

-"suenas exactamente como mi mamá"- dijo Wilbur sonriendo y uniéndose a ella.

-"es porque voy a serlo"- dijo Franny riendo un poco, Lewis suspiró y se unió a ellos.

Y ahí estaban los tres acostados en el suelo mirando hacia el techo en un silencio absoluto hasta que el mayor de los tres habló.

-"no conozco mucho sobre Andrew… pero una vez… estabas hablando con él… y al parecer su vida fue un infierno durante su infancia"-

-"que cruel, leí en unos libros que las cosas que te marcan en la infancia te pueden dejar huella de por vida si no tienes una figura de apego que pueda ayudarte o eres resiliente"- dijo Franny.

-"¿Qué…?"- dijeron Lewis y Wilbur

-"psicología"- respondió ella poniendo ojos en blanco.

-"eso podría ser la respuesta a su comportamiento"- pensó Lewis.

Wilbur suspiró por el agotamiento -"bien… es cierto lo del encarcelamiento y todo lo demás, pero lo raro, fue que en primera, tú no lo delataste, alguien usó tu nombre al momento de hacerlo, y segunda es que por más que intentaras, no lograbas sacarlo de prisión, contrario con los otros tipos, según recuerdo fueron liberados"-

-"al ser de la mafia y tener contactos no dudo que pudieran salir rápido de prisión"- dijo Franny. –"y para poder tener un culpable por los planos que encontraron ensuciaron su nombre"-

Wilbur y Lewis miraron a la niña que yacía en medio de ellos, asombrados de su agilidad mental.

-"pero ¿quién lo delató si se supone que nadie sabía lo que sucedía?"- preguntó Lewis -"¿tenía enemigos?"-

-"los normales igual que tú"-

-"pudo haber mentido y en realidad haber acepado el 'empleo'…"- admitió Franny -"aún así me pregunto quién se queda hasta tarde trabajando en una empresa escuchando conversaciones ajenas"-

-"él"- dijo Wilbur refiriéndose a Lewis -"sólo se queda trabajando, no escuchando otros asuntos"- corrigió rápidamente.

-"de todos modos me odia, y quiere venganza"- dijo Lewis -"por ahora debemos pensar en una forma de salir de aquí y después resolver el misterio detrás de esto"-

-"¡ya sé! Tú ya debiste haberte dado cuenta de que tu hijo está siendo perseguido por un loco que cree ser inocente de todo, ¿no deberías estar buscándolo ya?"- dijo Franny incorporándose rápidamente

-"¡es cierto, con la otra máquina del tiempo…!"- dijo Lewis sentándose

-"…la cual estabas desmantelando cuando me fui"- interrumpió Wilbur.

-"¿desmantelar…?"- Lewis miró a Wilbur mientras su última esperanza de ser rescatados se escapaba entre sus dedos -"diablos, soy un tonto"-

-"el tonto fui yo"- suspiró el chico -"nunca pensé que las cosas llegarían a tanto, ni me di cuenta de que Andrew nos estuvo siguiendo la mayor parte de este tiempo, en la universidad, ahora entiendo que la voz que escuché era la suya, lo vimos en la calle, ¡dios, incluso entró en mi casa!"- Wilbur llevó sus manos a su cabeza y las resbaló lentamente por su cara -"pensé que podía solucionarlo, pero ni sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, y ahora estamos atrapados, y aunque reconstruyas la máquina del tiempo te estará faltando una pieza"- Wilbur sacó un pequeño rectángulo metálico del bolsillo de su pantalón, el cual, Lewis lo tomó con rapidez. -"nadie sabe que estamos aquí, pensé que si no encontrabas una pieza no podrías seguirme y detenerme"- Wilbur cerró sus ojos -"… es mi culpa… todo esto es mi culpa"- por alguna extraña razón ya no tenía lágrimas para llorar.

-"No"- dijo Lewis firmemente -"no lo es, ni tuya, ni mía, ni de nadie"-

Lewis miró con detenimiento el pequeño rectángulo metálico, llevaba grabada una R encerrada en un círculo y en letras más pequeñas se podía leer "_localizador fabricado por INDUSTRIAS ROBINSON_"

El chico rubio no pudo evitar sonreír -"además, estoy seguro que saldremos de aquí,…gracias a ti…"-

-"¿qué?"- dijo Franny.

-"lee esto"- Lewis le entregó el artefacto. Wilbur abrió un poco sus ojos, observó el pequeño aparato que resplandecía y en un intentó que costó más de lo que hubiera imaginado logró sentarse al igual que sus amigos, pero como había sucedido anteriormente, su visión se tornó borrosa, ya sabía lo que seguía...

-"es un localizador"- le dijo Lewis a Franny en voz baja sin percatarse del problema de su futuro hijo.

El adolescente entendió entonces el por qué el diminuto aparato resplandecía -"la otra máquina está cerca"- dijo Wilbur con un hilo de voz y al instante siguiente entró Andrew corriendo como un loco enfurecido. Los tres chicos se asustaron al verlo llegar como una ráfaga de viento mientras una alarma empezó a sonar dentro de la habitación, en seguida activó el tablero y en la pantalla se observaba la imagen de una máquina azul en medio de la espesa neblina.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a pedir AYUDA?"- gritó histérico su captor mientras observaba cómo la versión adulta de Lewis y cuatro personas vestidas de negro con cascos cargando armas bajaban de la nave -"_están dentro_"- dijo Cornelius justo antes de que la pantalla se desactivara.

Andrew estaba sudando y respiraba agitadamente mientras llevaba mechones de cabello hacia atrás con una mano y con la otra recargaba el peso de su cuerpo en el tablero, intentó calmarse así que suspiró de nuevo y se volvió hacia los chicos, pero los tres se paralizaron al ver que sacaba un arma del bolsillo de su gabardina seguido de dispositivo que Wilbur ya tenía bien identificado.

-"¿debería acabar contigo ahorita o… espero a que llegue Cornelius, que vea morir a su hijo y luego los mato a ambos?"-

Cornelius intentó al igual que sus acompañantes entrar a la cueva, pero lo que parecía un centenar de robots les impidieron el paso

-"¡ATRÁS!"- ordenó el líder del equipo y disparó lanzando un rayo láser hacia un robot, pero el daño fue mínimo, así que gritó –"¡ABRAN FUEGO!"-

Nada parecía derribar esas cosas haciendo que la frustración de Cornelius creciera, sentía que el tiempo se le estaba terminando, tenía que entrar y encontrar a su hijo.

-"¡A UN LADO!"- gritó Cornelius mientras los demás cesaban los disparos dándole la oportunidad de colocarse delante de ellos, levantar su puño izquierdo hacia los robots y sacar de un anillo plateado un haz de luz verde que no sólo desintegró parte del techo de la cueva, sino también a los robots que impedían su paso. Los agentes estaban sorprendidos pero tuvieron que seguir corriendo para alcanzar al inventor.

-"si te elimino ahorita"- dijo apuntando su arma hacia Lewis -"tu versión actualizada desaparecerá al igual que a tu hijo y me evitaría problemas"- Lewis sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sin embargo no pudo moverse y justo cuando Andrew tiraba del gatillo sintió que alguien lo empujaba quitándolo del camino.

Franny calló encima de él -"¿estás bien?"-

-"sí"- dijo Lewis.

Lewis levantó la vista acomodando sus anteojos justo cuando Andrew se disponía a disparar de nuevo, en la puerta apareció un resplandor verde y al siguiente instante ya no había puerta.

Lewis escuchaba cómo el líder de los agentes le ordenaba tirar el arma Andrew mientras gateaba hacia su amigo, Franny también se acercó.

-"¿estás bien?"- preguntó Lewis mirándolo fijamente, Wilbur asintió con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño debido a la confusión -"¿y tú?"- Lewis respondió con una sonrisa. Los tres chicos no pudieron evitar suspirar, Franny abrazó a Wilbur y Lewis los abrazó ambos, al parecer el peligro había pasado y para su sorpresa sintieron que el cuerpo de un adulto se les unía, era Cornelius.

-"¿por qué nunca haces caso de lo que te dicen?"- dijo Cornelius sin soltarlos, cuando lo hizo miró a los chicos, después a Andrew que estaba siendo arrestado y pensó que si las miradas mataran, ya estaría seis metros bajo tierra -"salgamos de aquí"-

Lewis ayudó a Wilbur a ponerse de pie y los todos emprendieron la marcha hacia el exterior, sin notar que Wilbur, quien era el último en salir, por poco trastabillaba al sentir un fuerte mareo.

-"¿Wilbur?"- se acercó Lewis

-"estoy bien"- mintió

-"¿qué sucede?"- intervino Cornelius seguido por Franny.

-"deberíamos llevar a Wilbur al hospital"- dijo la niña

-"¡¿hospital?"- preguntó, no, mejor dicho, gritó Cornelius alarmado -"¿qué pasó?"-

-"el tal _Andrés_ tenía un aparatito que hacía que salieran dosis de una especie veneno por su cuerpo y-"-

-"¡¿VENENO?"- volvió a gritar.

-"papá estoy bien…"- dijo con una voz débil y monótona que no convenció a nadie, su piel se veía sudorosa y pálida, sus labios estaban secos y sin color y tenía debajo de sus ojos unas enormes ojeras como si no hubiera dormido en días.

-"Wilbur…"- Cornelius se sorprendió del estado de su hijo, al igual que Lewis y Franny que no había visto con detalle su rostro desde que llegaron.

-"¿dónde está el dispositivo que dijiste?"- preguntó de repente Cornelius y los tres chicos sintieron un escalofrío.

Correr, ¿por qué en un momento como ése tenían que correr? Se preguntaba Wilbur, mientras empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente y con rapidez pero por más que lo hiciera no lograba saciar su necesidad de aire y con eso sólo aumentaba sus mareos.

Los agentes eran rápidos, ya habían llegado al inicio de la cueva, así que tuvieron que correr los cuatro para evitar que Andrew hiciera algo, evitar su golpe final.

-"¡esperen!"- gritó Lewis, los agentes voltearon.

-"¡tiene el dispositivo!"- gritó Franny mientras corría hacia la entrada.

-"tranquilos"- rió el agente que tenía preso a Andrew -"está completamente desarmado"-

-"no entiende"- dijo Lewis jadeando por aire -"él…"-

-"niño, no tengo nada"- dijo Andrew, quien fue abruptamente callado por el agente -"sólo ustedes saben de lo que hablo, así que les diré que la dosis final ya fue administrada"- dijo sonriente mientras los agentes aplicaban sus métodos para hacer que obedeciera.

Cornelius al ver a Lewis y Franny lo adelantaban sintió que su juventud se la había llevado el tiempo, pero fue cuando se percató de que incluso Wilbur iba más lento que él, ya no corría, apenas y podía caminar, así que se detuvo en la entrada, observado a Andrew y a los demás.

Cornelius se acercó a los agentes –"está desarmado"- dijo el líder, pero el inventor decidió corroborar y se acercó a Franny y a Lewis, su mirada de preocupación no era una buena señal -"suban a la máquina del tiempo"-

-"La dosis es letal para quien no tenga la pastilla en su cuerpo, pero aún así dudo que él pueda aguantar un poco más, la dosis tal vez no lo mate, pero sí los efectos secundarios y la debilidad de su cuerpo"- dijo Andrew respirando entrecortadamente por las descargas que había recibido por parte de los agentes, pero aún así, no dejaba de mirar a Lewis -"yo me despediría de una vez si fuera tú"-

Franny sollozó por su madre y toda la gente de la ciudad, sólo ella, Lewis y Wilbur conocían la verdad. Pero ¿dónde estaba el mayor de ellos?, se preguntó Lewis.

-¿Wilbur…?- lo llamó Lewis y el adolescente apareció en la entrada, estaba blanco como una hoja de papel, Franny corrió rápidamente hacia él y tiró de su mano llevándolo hacia la máquina del tiempo.

-"Lewis…"- dijo Cornelius con voz entrecortada, ya entendía lo que Andrew estaba diciendo -"ve con Franny, ya no tenemos tiempo"-

Wilbur sentía que su respiración se hacía cada vez más arrítmica y la falta de oxígeno le hacía que su vista se nublara, parpadeó varias veces, pero antes de que sus piernas fallaran ya había llegado hasta el asiento de la máquina del tiempo, Franny ocupó el asiento delantero, en un momento Lewis se encontraba a lado de él, sólo faltaba su padre…

-"no hay suficiente espacio para todos, tomen esto"- dijo Cornelius mientras le entregaba un aparato chico que parecía un platillo volador a uno de los agentes, inmediatamente se activó y se elevó por encima del grupo liberando una cortina de luz azul que los encerró en una especie de tubo de transporte -"los llevará al presente, la contraparte de mi invento los recibirá en la central"- justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta escuchó a Andrew decir…

-"mi venganza está hecha"- la sangre le hirvió y volteó furioso dándole un puñetazo en la cara, algo que nunca se creyó capaz de hacer en toda su vida.

-"¡ése es mi esposo!"- escuchó gritar a Franny desde la máquina del tiempo

Andrew hubiera caído de espalda si no hubiera sido por el agente que estaba detrás de él, pero sin importar el dolor o la sangre que corría por su nariz, miró a Cornelius directamente a los ojos, su cuerpo y el de los demás agentes estaba empezando a desaparecer -"los errores del pasado no pueden repararse"- lo último que Cornelius vio, fue su rostro sonriente.

Cornelius corrió hacia la máquina mientras veía sus nudillos rojos, sabía que empezaría a inflamarse en unos minutos, pero aún así, no estaba arrepentido…

-"eso fue increíble"- dijo la niña cuando cerraba el techo de cristal de la máquina, Lewis sólo permanecía con la boca abierta, pero después de asimilarlo sonrió, Cornelius se sonrojó un poco y rió -"¿Qué te pareció eso Wilbur?"-

El adolescente no respondió, su cabeza estaba recargada contra el cristal y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-"¿Wilbur…?"- Lewis esperaba que se encontrara dormido, así que lo movió un poco su hombro, pero no reaccionó…

La máquina del tiempo volaba a gran velocidad, lo primero que vio fue a su padre y a Franny delante de él, al parecer la niña lo estaba poniendo al corriente de todo, volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras escuchaba que alguien decía su nombre a un lado de él, era Lewis.

-"¿Puedes oírme?"- Wilbur podía sentir que el niño se hallaba a pocos centímetros de él.

-"…sí…"-

-"resiste, pronto llegaremos al hospital"-

Wilbur sonrió sin abrir sus ojos-"…papá debe de estar conduciendo como un loco…"- murmuró.

-"sí, de hecho sí"- rió Lewis.

-"¿_sabes por qué uso la máquina del tiempo… s-siempre que puedo_?"-

-"no"-

-"_tú… eres mi único amigo… bueno, ya no más porque ahora también lo es Franny…_"- Wilbur dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus labios y con un gran esfuerzo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón unos papeles, Lewis los recibió, era la foto de Franny y la tarjeta de colección de Goob, ambas estaban vacías.

Wilbur lo miró fijamente -"los errores del pasado pueden arreglarse…"- volvió a cerrar sus ojos -"sé que puedes arreglarlo… papá…"- volvió a recargar su cabeza contra el cristal y no dijo más, Lewis mantuvo sus ojos azules fijos en él y con ambas manos sostuvo la de Wilbur, unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras agachaba su cabeza, pero suspiró y de nuevo la alzó, ya no estaba llorando y con mirada decidida dijo –"lo haré, te lo prometo"-

**Es todo por ahora, así que disfrútenlo… GHAAA! Diablos, hago sufrir mucho a los personajes… SOY MALA D8 pero que trágicamentetierna escena la del final, esos si son amigos XD**

**No tengo explicación para mi demora, no diré que una vaca me atropelló y que por eso no pude escribir o que los extraterrestres me abdujeron o cosas raras por el estilo, simplemente no tuve tiempo y además tuve que re-estructurar el final (porque no me parecía cómo quedaba) :/**

**Kerolunatica. Sería lindo recibir comentarios :D**


	12. Los errores del pasado II

**¿Penúltimo capítulo?... pero ¿cuándo dije eso? Lo lamento, pero todavía no XD **

**Hola mis queridos lectores, me tomó tiempo actualizar porque descubrí que me estaba metiendo en mucho tema médico y como no sé nada al respecto tuve que ponerme en contacto con los amigos de mis amigos para que alguno que estuviera estudiando medicina me ayudara.**

**Como sea, disfruten, atte: Kerolunatica.**

Los errores del pasado II

Fueron recibidos por un camillero enfermeros y médicos Wilbur desapareció entre ellos y a sus compañeros restantes se les dejó abandonados en la entrada, Lewis no dejaba de sujetar la foto y la tarjeta que su amigo le había dado, pero… aunque lo hubiera prometido… ¿Cómo podría arreglar los errores del pasado? La última y única vez que habían interferido en el tiempo la venganza iba sólo en contra de él, claro hasta que Doris intervino involucrando toda la ciudad. Lewis miró hacia el cielo a través de las puertas de cristal de la entrada de las cuales no se habían alejado, las nubes se habían tornado más oscuras, y se asomaban unos relámpagos que dejaban a su paso un tono verdoso en el cielo, la tormenta que se avecinaba le recordó a su última osadía, Cornelius lo miró -"al interferir en el pasado mi presente se está alterando, no como la última vez pero está sucediendo, lamento decirlo, pero… los cambios se están efectuando"- Franny lo miró evidentemente asustada -"mientras tengamos la máquina con nosotros no nos afectará"- le aseguró a los niños.

Una enfermera de edad avanzada se les acercó y gentilmente les ofreció asiento en la sala de espera contigua a la entrada seguida de un doctor más joven que ella -"pobre chico"- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el lado contrario -"¿de qué hablas?"- dijo el doctor -"el niño que ingresaron, se parecía mucho Harry Evans, me pregunto si será su hijo, era igualito a él…"- el doctor pensando que su amiga ya le empezaba a fallar la memoria o su mente puso ojos en blanco –"¿y ahora de qué hablas…?"- la conversación no pudo seguir siendo escuchada por la lejanía de los intérpretes.

Cornelius se levantó de su lugar -"ahora vuelvo"- les indicó que esperaran mientras se acercaba a recepción donde un robot de aspecto femenino se encargaba del papeleo en el escritorio de forma circular que le rodeaba, Franny pasó su mano por su brillante cabello en señal de cansancio, un tic que también tenía Wilbur. –"me dijo que podíamos arreglar los errores del pasado"- Lewis le entregó la tarjeta y la fotografía, estaban en blanco. –"¿Cómo?"-

Lewis llevó su mano a su mentón pensando -"…tenemos la segunda máquina, esa es una ventaja a favor, pero… no sabemos nada de Andrew, ni siquiera lo conozco, la última vez sabía que se trataba de Goob y"-

-"ohh… ¿Goob era el malo?"- intervino Franny.

-"sí"- dijo Lewis -"gracias a eso sabía a qué año dirigirme para arreglarlo"-

-"¿de casualidad esa historia se relaciona con el sombrero que mencionaron?"-

-"¿Doris? Sí, algún día te contaré de ello…"- Lewis continuó -"el problema radica en que hay que detener a Andrew, antes de que todo esto suceda"-

-"…pero no sabemos nada de él, no sabemos cuándo lo conociste, o la fecha exacta en la que decidió volver al pasado para arruinarlo todo…"- dijo Franny, pero su conversación fue interrumpida cuando vieron que Cornelius les hacía señales para que se acercaran, fueron hasta donde se encontraba la versión adulta de Lewis, junto a él apareció una mujer un poco más joven que él.

-"Cornelius, lamento lo de Wilbur"- dijo la doctora, él bajó la vista, no sabía de la condición de su hijo y su preocupación hacía que se sintiera enfermo, ella lo notó así que decidió distraerlo un poco. –"¿y… quiénes son estos pequeños?"-

-"ellos son… ehm… "-

-"Soy Ivonne"- dijo Franny rápido -"y él es… ahh…"-

-"…ahhhlphonse"- continuó Lewis bastante nervioso -"mi nombre es Alphonse"-

-"mucho gusto pequeños, mi nombre es Marilú"- después de presentarse volvió a mirar a Cornelius -"¿Son tuyos?"-

-"Sí"- dijeron Franny y Lewis al unísono mientras Cornelius al mismo tiempo decía No, intentando corregirlo, los tres dijeron lo contrario a lo previo, Franny terminó golpeando su frente en señal da frustración.

Cornelius carraspeó -"bueno, sí y no, Fra- quiero decir, Ivonne es mi sobrina y Alphonse lo adoptamos hace unos meses"- Marilú un poco consternada sonrió -"ok…, como sea, volviendo al tema, me enteré de que Wilbur estaba aquí, así que me encargué de su caso"-

-"¿qué es lo que sabes?"- preguntó Cornelius ansioso.

-"será mejor si hablamos a solas"-

Se encaminaron a su consultorio, el cual era bastante amplio e iluminado, tenía su escritorio a un lado de la mesa de exploración y varios aparatos, algunos de gran tamaño, los cuales Lewis no pudo identificar. De las paredes colgaban varias fotos en las que aparecía ella con sus amigos, pero ningún diploma como Lewis había esperado, sin embargo pudo visualizar una caja grande debajo de una mesita que sostenía una planta, en la cual se había marcado con plumón, 'RECONOCIMIENTOS, DIPLOMAS Y OTRAS COSAS'

Los tres acompañantes tomaron asiento

-"bien…"- dijo mientras tomaba la libertad de recargarse en su escritorio -"Cornelius, será mejor que llames a Franny, pero…"- lo pensó por un momento -"mejor te adelanto los datos…"- El inventor se puso notablemente tenso -"Tengo sospechas, espero que no sean ciertas…"- suspiró -"están intentando estabilizarlo, por lo que son sus síntomas pareciera que sólo sufre de hipertermia de razones desconocidas y una subsecuente deshidratación grave, eso ya lo tenemos solucionado y evitamos a que cayeran en…"- En pocos segundos, Lewis ya no pudo continuar la conversación el lenguaje médico era como si de repente se hubieran puesto a hablar en chino, habían mencionado algo sobre hipotensión y en un instante algo sobre desnaturalización de proteínas debido a fiebre… Cornelius se dio cuenta de la cara de perdidos que tenían Lewis y Franny.

-"…Lo importante es…"- continuó la doctora Marilú -"pedí una biometría hemática"-

-"pensé que ya no se usaban"-

-"así es… pero me dejará demostrarte mi sospecha"- de un reloj de pulsera en su mano izquierda apareció una pantalla en frente de ellos -"estos son los resultados de Wilbur"- a lado de una imagen que tenía unas graficas se podía observar una fotografía que abarcaba casi toda la pantalla para Lewis eran sólo discos hundidos por el centro y otros elementos -"en primera… sus eritrocitos, no logro entender el por qué, pero se estuvieron formando últimamente, como si Wilbur no pudiera captar suficiente oxígeno así que tenemos el tamaño de los hematíes más grande, esto es en un intento de tener más hemoglobina y así… pegar más oxígeno… por así decirlo, segunda y más importante… observa ése punto plateado…"- la imagen se agrandó… -"y ése otro de allá sin forma regular"-

-"¿y eso qué tiene que ver?"-

Marilú respondió con otra pregunta -"¿Recuerdas que cuando era niña hice mi primer descubrimiento?"- Cornelius no lo recordaba, el tiempo se había alterado y él al estar de alguna manera atado a la máquina del tiempo no había sufrido las consecuencias del cambio -"nadie me hizo caso cuando en una muestra de sangre de una mujer infectada por la gran epidemia encontré esferas…"- se hizo un silencio absoluto -"… en todas las muestras de las demás personas, incluso aquellas que se vieron a microscopía electrónica de barrido no se encontraron cosas como las que yo encontré, lamentablemente fue demasiado tarde cuando descubrí que accidentalmente había sometido… fue accidente lo juro… esa muestra a… una descarga eléctrica…"- Los tres se miraron inseguros de qué decir -"… después cuando vi la muestra al microscopio descubrí las esferas… en ese entonces no sabía lo que eran… Wilbur presenta las mismas esferas extrañas… y quería preguntarte si… ¿se había electrocutado de una manera?"-

-"Culpable"- dijeron Franny y Lewis al unísono levantando la mano -"fue un accidente"- dijo Cornelius.

-"Como sea, niños, ¿me dejarían hablar un momento con él a solas?"- Los dos asintieron y salieron del consultorio.

-"Cornelius, sabes bien que no se tuvo explicación para la gran epidemia del 2007, y a mí no me creyeron por ser menor de edad y por no tener un certificado que validara mis estudios, pero estoy más que segura que Wilbur tiene los mismos síntomas que se vieron en ésa época…"-

-"lo sé…"- se limitó a decir

-"y lo que hay en su sangre, y estoy segura que estaba en la sangre de muchas personas, no es biológicamente posible…"-

-"Quieres decir que…"-

Ella asintió -"Cornelius, alguien debió crear esas esferas y en el año 2007 no existía la tecnología para hacerlo… pienso que ambos conocemos a ése alguien…"-

Mientras tanto, Lewis y Franny había vuelto a la sala de espera.

-"uyyy… quiero ir a verlo..."- dijo Franny cruzada de brazos.

-"yo también"- respondió su acompañante sentándose a un lado, Franny sacó de nuevo la fotografía y le entregó a Lewis la tarjeta.

Franny suspiró -"me pregunto si Andrew estaba mintiendo cuando nos contó lo que sucedió… porque en ése caso… puede que las cosas serían diferentes si no hubiera conocido a esos tipos malos"-

Fue cuando sintió la respuesta chocar contra su rostro

-"¡YA LO TENGO!"- gritó emocionado Lewis levantándose de su lugar.

-"¿¡Qué tienes!"-preguntó Franny asustada.

-"¡LA RESPUESTA!"- dijo Lewis sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro -"¿¡Cómo pude haber sido tan tonto!"-

Franny lo miró caminar -"…oook… me estas asustando…"- para la niña parecía que su amigo hubiera perdido la cabeza, no estaba acostumbrada a sus epifanías e iluminaciones inventivas.

-"¡FRANNY!"- le abrazó emocionadamente -"¡si pudiera te pediría matrimonio ahora mismo!"- y terminando eso, salió corriendo hacia la recepción sujetando su mano.

-"disculpe, podría decirme dónde encontrar a Wilbur Robinson"-

-"Sólo-familiares-están-permitidos"- dijo el robot.

-"él es su hermano y yo soy su prima"- mintió Franny.

-"acceso-restringido-a-menores-de-edad"-

-"¡_hey_!"- escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, era la enfermera que habían visto cuando llegaron -"¿son parientes del chico que ingresaron hace poco verdad? ¿Lewis y Franny supongo?"- dijo señalándolos.

-"Sí"- respondieron ambos. La enfermera se les acercó u en voz baja dijo -"estuve con él después de que lo estabilizaran, cuando recuperó la conciencia no dejaba de preguntar por ustedes"-

-"¿dónde está?"- preguntó Franny.

-"Cuarto piso, habitación 216, suban ahora que se está haciendo el cambio de turno y nadie los verá"- y con eso dijeron gracias y salieron corriendo.

Mientras subían por el elevador Lewis comentó su plan -"Si es cierto lo que dijo Andrew, podemos evitar que conozca a esos tipos, descubriremos quién hizo esa llamada ensuciando mi nombre y así nadie mantendrá a Andrew preso"-

-"simplemente volviendo unos años en el pasado…"- dijo Franny cayendo en cuenta.

Por fin llegaron al piso numero cuarto y empezaron a buscar la habitación número 216 hasta que encontraron la puerta indicada, estaban asustados, no querían ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba su amigo, Franny, quien estaba detrás de Lewis suspiró y tomó su mano -"vamos…"- y entraron.

El cuarto, era amplio, con aparatos que nunca antes habían visto, pero en el centro, estaba Wilbur recostado en una cama, en su mano derecha se le había colocado una pulsera metálica que registraba los signos vitales en una pantalla que parecía hecha de cristal pegada a la pared, en la izquierda tenía un suero el cual curiosamente estaba suspendido en el aire, Lewis de inmediato descubrió que era una variedad del invento de su madre Lucille, el vaso anti gravedad.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a su amigo, el cual abrió los ojos con dificultad al oírlos llegar

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"- preguntó Lewis

Wilbur movió su mascarilla de oxígeno -"he estado mejor…"- bromeó débilmente.

Lewis miró al suelo, luego a su mejor amigo -"vamos a arregla esto, sólo necesitamos"-

-"¿…una fecha?"- dijo Wilbur

-"Sí, antes de que capturaran a Andrew"- dijo Franny.

-"fue el año… 2033, en agosto…"- Wilbur cerró sus ojos intentando recordar -"el día 20, vuelvan un día antes, encontrarán a Carl en la casa, él les ayudará…"- dijo con dificultad mientras una alarma empezaba a sonar, algo estaba mal…

-"¿Wilbur?"- preguntó Lewis preocupado mientras veía un cambio en las líneas que se registraban en la pantalla, el mayor de ellos empezó a quejarse por el dolor -"¡salgan a-ahora…!"- Franny quiso dirigirse a la salida, pero su compañero no la siguió.

-"_vete… nada de esto estará sucediendo cuando estén en el pasado…"-_ Lewis lo miró por última vez y salió de la habitación, al instante entraron varios médicos.

-"Vamos"- dijo Franny mientras buscaban la salida, pero al instante chocaron con Cornelius quien se había aparecido de repente.

-"¿dónde estaban?"- preguntó preocupado pero los niños lo rodearon y siguieron hacia la salida -"esperen, ¿a dónde van?"-

Lewis y Franny subieron a la máquina del tiempo y antes de que Cornelius pudiera alcanzarlos, volaron hacia el cielo, Lewis escribió la fecha en el tablero y desaparecieron.

20 de agosto 2033.

-"Bien…"- dijo Franny una vez que estacionaron la máquina del tiempo en el suelo, era un hermoso día de verano, soleado y brillante -"¿y ahora?"-

-"Buscaremos a Carl"- ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa que tenían enfrente de ellos, pero en medio de su camino un niño con sudadera roja que cubría su cabeza chocó contra Franny y cayó al suelo.

-"¡Oye!"- se quejó Franny pero el pequeño ya se había puesto de pie y siguió corriendo

-"¡Corran!"- gritó el niño sin voltear atrás. Lewis y Franny se miraron confundidos, al instante un san Bernardo que todavía no llegaba a la edad adulta se lanzó contra ellos, ambos saltaron justo a tiempo para esquivarlo, fue cuando vieron que perseguía al niño de sudadera roja, así que lo siguieron.

El pequeño corrió a todo lo que podía, era veloz, pero no lo suficiente, en un momento el enorme perro había bloqueado su camino así que dio media vuelta y corrió del lado contrario, desafortunadamente había quedado encerrado contra una esquina de la mansión de los Robinson, era su fin…

El perro rugió antes de lanzarse contra el niño, el cual cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero en lugar de sentir una mordida en sus brazos, escuchó al perro chillar.

-"¡ahhh no!"- dijo Franny sujetando la correa del perro -"yo no lo haría si fuera tú…"- el perro intentó rugir tratando de asustarla -"¡SENTADO!"- gritó la niña, y al instante el perro obedeció -"¡muy bien!"- dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza, al instante el perro dejó de parecer terrorífico mientras movía su cola agradecido -"¿quién es un buen perrito?"- Lewis se acercó al niño

-"¿estás bien?"-

-"Sí"- dijo el niño

-"¿es tu perro?"-

-"no, es de mi primo Lazlo, empezó a seguirme mientras estaba con él en el parque"- fue cuando el pequeño se quitó la capucha de su sudadera…

-"¿Wilbur?"- preguntaron Franny y Lewis al unísono.

**Fue corto comparado con los anteriores pero espero que lo disfrutaran.**

**Por fa dejen comentarios :D**


	13. Un futuro alterno

**Hola queridos lectores, este capítulo es bastante largo así que pónganse cómodos y disfruten de lo que escribí para ustedes.**

**Un futuro alterno.**

-"¿Wilbur?"- preguntaron Franny y Lewis al unísono.

-"Sip, ese soy yo"- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera levantando el rostro con orgullo, hasta que… -"Un momento… ¿Cómo es que…?"-

-"¡Wilbur!"- vieron llegar a un adolescente no más de 18 años, pelirrojo vistiendo unos jeans oscuros y una blusa blanca debajo de una chaqueta azul.

Al instante, el niño olvidó a sus acompañantes pasando en medio de ellos en dirección hacia el chico pelirrojo, al parecer muy molesto… -"¡OYE!"- gritó -"¡Tu perro casi me mata!"- dijo señalando al San Bernardo que sostenía Franny.

-"Lo sé, perdona…"- de repente observó incrédulo a la chica de vestimenta extraña -"¿Tú lo detuviste?"-

-"¿Crees que por ser niña no puedo con él?"- dijo molesta.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el pequeño Wilbur interrumpió -"¿¡Por qué lo soltaste!"-

-"No fue mi intención, me distraje"- intentó disculparse -"además…"- se acercó a su perro -"míralo…"- dijo intentando sonar tierno -"es un perrito… sólo quería jugar contigo"-

Para Lewis seguía teniendo una mirada temible… temible y llena de baba…

-"Si claro, a las mordidas"- Franny tapó una risita con su mano, mientras Lewis caía en cuenta de que algo estaba mal… -" Lazlo… esto te va a costar caro…"- le amenazó Wilbur -"¡le diré a papá!"-

-"No, no lo hagas"- suplicó el adolescente -"ten… tómalo…"- dijo sacando un billete de su cartera.

El pequeño lo miró entre sus manos -"No es suficiente"-

-"¿¡Qué!"- exclamó Lazlo -"¡Pero si es la mitad de lo que gano!"-

-"Si tú quieres…"- dijo sonriente mientras guardaba el dinero para después gritar -"MAMÁAAA"-

Lazlo palideció, sabía que si había algo peor que Cornelius era Franny, una madre molesta…

-"¡está bien!"- gritó y sacó otro billete y se lo entregó, Wilbur lo miró pensativamente.

-"Puedes irte"- dijo sonriendo, su mirada llena de satisfacción era todo lo contrario a lo que expresaba las mejillas encendidas de Lazlo, el susodicho tomó la cadena del perro.

-"…ratero…"-

-"¡Te escuché!"- gritó Wilbur sin prestarle mayor importancia mientras miraba su pequeña fortuna.

-"Por cierto, deberías avisarle a Carl de tus nuevos amiguitos, podría pensar que penetraron la barrera de seguridad otra vez"- y sin decir más, sin prestar atención a las vestimentas raras de aquellos chicos, o simplemente sin notar la cara de confusión y luego de terror de su primo, el adolescente se marchó.

Ante esas palabras simplemente no recordaba cómo poder respirar mientras el color de su rostro se desvanecía -"…_yo no los conozco_…"- se limitó a decir en un murmullo -"_pensé que tú sí_…"-

Lewis no dejaba de observarlo anonadado, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte, la ciudad aunque no conociera en realidad cómo debía de lucir según el año en el que estaban, simplemente era… diferente… muy distinta a la última vez que había visitado el futuro, no creía que en tan poco tiempo se crearan demasiados cambios para que luciera como él recordaba… en tan sólo cuatro años…

Un movimiento a su lado atrajo la atención de Lewis, Wilbur empezaba a respirar agitadamente, su mirada no sólo expresaba miedo sino terror, con manos temblorosas optó una posición de karate.

-"tranquilo, somos amigos…"- dijo Franny.

Lewis intentó acercarse, pero sólo logró que Wilbur se distanciara aún más…

El niño se alarmó -"¡Aléjate de mí!"- justo cuando Franny estuvo a punto de interrumpir, se escuchó la voz de una señora…

-"No Frank… ya te dije que si no hay pruebas simplemente el juicio no procede…"-

Lewis reconocía esa voz, pero cuando la mujer pasó enfrente de él simplemente no podía creer lo que veía…

Era su futura esposa, vestida con una blusa blanca, saco y falda de color negro combinando con unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color, su pelo era corto, a nivel de la barbilla, y lo que creía un rasgo de todos los Robinsons, su fleco, se perdía con el resto de su alaciado cabello… no era la Franny que conocía, simplemente no era Franny.

Wilbur corrió para seguirle el paso, intentando alejarse de los extraños que había acabado de conocer.

-"¡Mamá e-!"- pero Franny siguió caminando sin voltear a verlo.

-"Llego tarde Wil, luego me dices"- Wilbur empezaba a entrar en pánico al sentirse en peligro.

-"¡Mamá, la barrer-!"- Franny se detuvo en frente de un auto que apareció delante de ella, para sorpresa de Lewis, era un carro común y corriente… con ruedas…

-"Nos vemos en la noche Wil"- besó su mejilla y subió al auto.

-"¡Son extraños!"- gritó el pequeño al coche que desaparecía -"¿¡NO ME DIJISTE QUE ME ALEJARA DE MAITE!"- sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, mientras secaba unas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-"¿los qué?"- preguntó Franny a Lewis haciendo que Wilbur volviera a dirigirles la mirada y sin previo aviso echó a correr hacia la mansión.

-"¡Espera!"- gritó Lewis siguiéndolo, Franny detrás de él, sin embargo pronto descubrió que el pequeño Wilbur era más rápido de lo que parecía ser.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la enorme puerta de su casa, si entraba se salvaría, avisaría a Carl y a las autoridades y se llevarían a esos secuestradores, sólo necesitaba saber cuánto les llevaba de ventaja… gran error…

Al intentar mirar atrás el niño tropezó con una piedra que se perdía entre el pasto… y como si fuera cámara lenta, el piso se acercó más hacia él hasta que…

-"¡Wilbur!"- Franny y Lewis fueron a ayudar a su amigo, pero cuando llegaron a su lado, el pequeño gateó intentando alejarse de ellos.

-"¡No te haremos daño!"- intentó calmarlo Franny, pero no funcionó.

-"¡CARL!"- gritó a todo pulmón, las puertas de la mansión se abrieron de par en par, y en medio de ellas apareció una figura plateada, de brazos y piernas extensibles.

Lewis no pudo evitar sentir temor, definitivamente ése no era Carl, Franny y él instintivamente retrocedieron asustados, el robot se había acercado a ellos dando sólo un paso, y se había elevado hasta alcanzar los dos metros bloqueando el sol con su cuerpo, de sus ojos salió una luz roja que los cubrió por completo.

-"¡Espera!"- gritó Lewis alzando sus brazos al ver que un arma salía de su pecho, increíblemente el robot se detuvo.

Franny respiraba agitadamente con sus manos sobre su pecho -"Soy Lewis Cornelius Robinson y ella es Franny Robinson"- la luz roja desapareció al igual que el arma, Carl descendió lentamente mirándolos con incredulidad.

-"… Aunque mi escáner confirme lo que dices, simplemente no puedo creerlo…"- su voz era igual a como Lewis recordaba, lo único diferente era que ya no había ningún rastro de inseguridad o temor.

-"¡Mientes!"- gritó Wilbur levantándose del suelo -"¡Esos son los nombres de mis padres!"-

-"¿¡qué demonios es eso!"- dijo Franny llena de terror señalando a Carl, intentando contener las lágrimas.

El robot la miró perplejo y como si volviera en sí de un trance recobró su compostura.

-"Mis más sinceras disculpas señorita Franny"- dijo educadamente dando una pequeña reverencia después de volver a su tamaño original.

-"¿Qué dices?"- Wilbur se había acercado a ellos, aunque se ocultaba detrás del robot -"ella no es mi madre"-

Carl permaneció taciturno por un momento, luego habló -"No, no son tus padres, pero esa es la clave que les di, los conozco, tengo su DNA registrado…es por eso que pudieron cruzar la barrera"-

-"¿Qué barrera?"- preguntó Lewis, sin embargo, Carl no respondió, miró hacia los lados antes de hablar en voz más baja.

-"Será mejor si vamos dentro"-

La mirada de Lewis expresaba sorpresa, tristeza y confusión, cada vez que miraba su alrededor sentía que no era ésa su casa, las paredes eran insípidas, de un color azul que se había desvanecido con el tiempo, había bastante polvo en las esquinas y las ventanas estaban cerradas detrás de unas oscuras cortinas, no pudo evitar tener un vívido recuerdo de cuando visitó por primera vez la mansión de los Robinsons en el año 2037 tan alegre… tan llena de vida…, sin embargo el fantasma de sus gratos recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Franny.

-"¿Lewis… de verdad este es el futuro?"- preguntó en voz baja, Lewis simplemente negó con la cabeza, antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, el pequeño Wilbur, quien caminaba delante de ellos soltó la mano de Carl y se acercó.

-"Me asustaste"- dijo amigablemente, sin embargo Lewis al instante supo que esa no era la contagiosa y relajada sonrisa de su amigo, examinó por un momento su rostro -"sólo debiste de haberme dado la clave secreta y decirme que conocías a Carl…"- sus ojos de color café ya no emanaban esa calidez típica de Wilbur, eran fríos…distantes. El pequeño sonrió de nuevo de forma casi forzada y volvió a tomar la mano del robot, mientras su rostro se volvía serio -"¿Cuáles son sus nombres?"- preguntó sin voltear a verlos.

-"Yo soy Ivonne y él es Alphonse"- contestó rápidamente Franny usando su agilidad mental al recordar los nombres que usaron durante su estancia en el hospital y que Lewis ya había olvidado.

-"Mucho gusto"- dijo Wilbur -"eso obvio que ya saben mi nombre"- y no se oyó una palabra más.

Llegaron hasta una puerta en medio de un pasillo.

-"Entren"- todos obedecieron.

El lugar era iluminado por un simple foco, sin ventanas y no podía localizar un final en aquel cuarto, tal vez era enorme o un simple armario… Lewis no estaba seguro.

Wilbur se sentó en el piso, así que ambos chicos del pasado lo imitaron recargando sus espaldas contra la pared opuesta, Carl permaneció inmóvil.

-"¿Compañerín, por qué no traes unos aperitivos a nuestros invitados?"-

-"¿tengo que hacerlo?"- dijo intentando poner su carita más tierna, la cual nunca fallaba…

-"Obedece Wilbur"-… hasta ahora…

-"Bien"- dijo levantándose de su lugar y saliendo del cuarto.

-"¿Por qué no puede quedarse?"- preguntó Franny.

-"No estoy 100 por ciento seguro de que sea conveniente que un niño de su edad escuche lo que van a decir"-

-"Pues… bien, iniciemos"- dijo Franny -"pero, antes de seguir… ¿me podrías decir en dónde estamos?"-

-"En el cuarto de seguridad ¿por qué?"-

-"eh… por nada…"- la niña ya no estaba segura si quería indagar más allá.

Antes de que pudieran proseguir la puerta se abrió, pero para su sorpresa no era Wilbur quien se encontraba en el portal, delante de ellos estaba una chica de cabello pelirrojo que llegaba hasta sus hombros, sus vestimentas obscuras eran demasiado holgadas para ella, sus pómulos resaltaban notoriamente debajo de unas enormes ojeras que contrastaban con unos ojos azules que contagiaba a cualquiera su dolor…

-"¿Carl, has visto a Lazlo?"- preguntó la chica monótonamente -"Se supone que me acompañaría a mi cita…"-

-"No, no lo he visto desde que salió con Wilbur, pero siendo sincero, no regresó con él, supongo que ya se fue…"-

-"es una pena…"- dijo mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta, ni siquiera notó la presencia de Franny o Lewis.

-"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"- se ofreció cortésmente Carl.

-"Nah… tomaré el auto de mi hermano"- y con eso se fue.

-"Carl…"- fue Lewis quien habló sin dejar de mirar la puerta en la que hace un momento estaba aquella chica -"¿Quién es ella?"- dijo temiendo conocer la respuesta…

El robot emitió un sonido parecido a un suspiro -"Ella es Tallulah, la hermana gemela de Lazlo"-

De inmediato Lewis se levantó de su lugar colocando su mano sobre su boca, su rostro palideció de manera alarmante, parecía como si fuese a vomitar o perder el conocimiento en cualquier instante.

-"¿Lewis…?"- el chico no respondió, sólo empezó a respirar agitadamente.

-"Ven"- dijo Carl mientras lo dirigía hacia el fondo de la habitación, de repente, un camino de luces en el piso iluminó sus pasos, el robot plateado dio unas palmadas y las luces en el techo se encendieron cegando por un momento a los niños, extendió sus brazos hacia una esquina y trajo dos sillas.

-"Siéntate"- le ordenó mientras de su pecho sacaba una bolsa de papel -"ya sabes qué hacer con esto"-

-"es para que no hiperventile o para que no…_ ensucie_ el piso"- preguntó Franny, quien se sentó a un lado de su atormentado amigo.

-"ambas"-

La pequeña recorrió el lugar con la mirada, había cajas, camas, latas de comida, una pantalla gigante a sus espaldas, y en una parte distante del lugar, lo que parecían tubos del tamaño de personas sobresaliendo de la pared.

-"¿Qué son esos?"- dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Lewis intentando tranquilizarlo.

-"En caso de una guerra, mantendrá bajo protección a los miembros de la familia contra radiación, cualquier tipo de gas dañino, armas o incluso algún virus"-

-"¿P-por qué tenemos todo eso?"- preguntó Lewis reponiéndose un poco -"N-nada de esto… debería…"-pero de nuevo llevó la bolsa hacia su rostro respirando agitadamente.

-"¿Tú ya estuviste en el futuro verdad?"- Lewis asintió con la cabeza -"y esto no es lo que viste…"- concluyó Carl.

-"por favor…"- suplicó Lewis -"dime qué fue lo que pasó, l-las cosas no deberían ser así, Franny debería estar formando una orquesta con sus ranas, tú deberías ser de un color dorado, amigable y un tanto inseguro, deberías tratar a Wilbur como su hermano mayor, no como su padre… y definitivamente… NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR CARGANDO UN ARMA"- se detuvo un momento para inhalar -"Tallulah debería estar trabajando en cosas de moda y Lazlo estudiando arte… la ciudad,… la ciudad parece estar… no sé… en penumbras, y… ¡DEBERÍA HABER CARROS VOLADORES!"- en este punto el chico ya se había levantado de su silla.

-"Pero, dijiste que habías visitado el futuro… ¿qué año era?"- dijo Franny poniéndose de pie.

-"2037"-

-"entonces qué no te dice que todo esto puede cambiar dentro de unos cuatro años, Lewis por favor, qué tal si el futuro al fin de cuentas si es como lo habías visto"-

-"¡Franny, entiende que algo anda mal…, todo está mal, además déjame decirte que los autos voladores son el siguiente invento a construir en mi lista de espera, y voy a hacerlo, yo esperaba que para este tiempo ya todos tuvieran uno, se que a veces me tardo en construir las cosas o que a veces las destruyo, pero por favor, no es para tanto!"-

Franny no contestó, sabía que Lewis tenía un punto a favor, ambos guardaron silencio y miraron confundidos a Carl.

-"Carl… ¿Qué pasó...?"- preguntó de nuevo Lewis, pero esta vez, sonaba… angustiado.

-"Creo que deberían sentarse nuestra historia comienza en los finales de la década del 2000, cuando culminó _la gran epidemia_"-

-"¡Eso es lo que venimos a evitar!"- gritó Franny golpeando su palma contra su puño.

Luego interrumpió su acompañante -"De ese modo Andrew no volverá a ver a esos mafiosos, nadie hará la llamada y así no lo meterán a prisión"-

-"¿Andrew?"- intervino Carl -"¿Mafiosos, de qué están hablando?"-

-"¡Andrés fue el creador de la epidemia en nuestra época!"- Lewis al parecer había olvidado su petición de ser informado sobre el por qué de la situación actual.

-"Siempre tengo que hacerlo todo yo…"- se quejaba un niño de cabello negro mientras buscaba un banquito para poder alcanzar el estante donde se guardaban los platos -"No me dijo qué traer, así que será lo que a mí más me gusta"- luego se acercó al refrigerador -"¡Sándwich de crema de maní con jalea!"-

Todo estaba listo, 3 vasos con leche, 2 y medio sándwiches (no pudo aguantar la tentación de iniciar con el suyo) puestos en una charola, ahora… de vuelta al cuarto de seguridad.

-"Nosotros en el año del que vinimos fuimos capturados por ése psicópata, nos explicó que él fue el que inició todo, Andrew trabajaba"-

-"trabaja"- corrigió Carl.

-"bueno, trabaja, trabajaba es lo mismo"- continuó Franny -"ése tal Andrés trabajaba para las industrias Robinson"-

-"Y una noche, se supone que mañana, los mafiosos lo buscarán para que puedan cerrar el trato de construir un arma mortal que tenga la capacidad de aniquilar a toda una nación sin que nadie se entere del origen de ésta, estaban intentando crear una tercera guerra mundial"- dijo Lewis -"pero según su versión cuando iba a contarme de todo y negar la propuesta, alguien lo delató"-

-"Y lo encerraron en prisión y ¿adivina qué?"- Franny empezaba a subir el tono de voz -"los bobos que iniciaron todo salieron rápidamente de la cárcel"-

-"¡Y según Wilbur, por más que hiciera simplemente no pude ayudarlo en nada y que yo jamás hice la llamada que lo delató, alguien usó mi nombre!"-

-"Y por eso escapó de prisión, para vengarse de Lewis"-

-"Entró en mi casa y robó planos de varias cosas que había inventado, incluyendo la máquina del tiempo"-

-"¿máquina del tiempo…?"- Carl se sorprendió.

-"¡Sí!"- con cada palabra que decía no podía evitar enojarse cada vez más -"¡y construyó una casi idéntica y no sólo eso, también copió tu diseño y el de un… un ¿desar- qué?"-

-"¿desamblador?"- dijo Carl

-"¡Sí, eso!"- gritó Franny -"y volvió al pasado, a nuestra época, usando la idea que le habían dado los mafiosos, creó unas especies de esferitas que soltaban un veneno en dosis que aumentaban con el tiempo"-

-"Al principio los síntomas eran los de un resfriado común, pero con el tiempo, se descubrió que no pasaba después de unos días sino que empeoraba, nada lo podía curar"-

-"Andrew contaminó las aguas de nuestra ciudad, intentando asesinarme, creía que si yo bebía de cualquier fuente me contagiaría muriendo así el _padre del futuro_, así se vengaría. Pero no contaba con que mis padres sean muy inteligentes, ellos sospechaban que la fuente de contagio estaba en las cosas que consumimos, así que jugaron un poco con el agua antes de que pudiéramos ingerirla. Eso incluye su experimento favorito, electrólisis del agua"-

-"Gracias a la doctora Marilú descubrimos que las descargas eléctricas afectan la invisibilidad de esas cositas en el torrente sanguíneo… y tus padres… al hacer eso con el agua… simplemente las destruyeron…"- dijo Franny cayendo en cuenta.

-"Exacto, es por eso que nunca pude contagiarme"- Lewis suspiró -"Así que realizó su venganza de otra manera…"-

-"No sé si les guste…"- pensó Wilbur mientras caminaba de vuelta al cuarto de seguridad -"pero si a mí me encanta… supongo que a ellos también"-

La puerta ya estaba enfrente de él, pero se detuvo al escuchar las voces de los amigos de Carl, parecían molestos, así que se acercó un poco para poder oír mejor la conversación, sin embargo, el metal amortiguaba el sonido, de modo que bebió rápido su leche, colocó su vaso de vidrio contra la puerta mientras con su otro brazo sostenía la charola y escuchó.

-"_Así que realizó su venganza de otra manera_…"- el niño rubio soltó un suspiró -"_Mientras Wilbur y yo estábamos en la universidad-_"-

-"¿_Yo_?"- se preguntó el pequeño en voz baja.

-"_Espera_"- sonó la voz de Carl -"¿_Qué_ _hacía Wilbur en su época_?"-

-"_A él le gusta usar la máquina del tiempo para visitarme, somos mejores amigos_"- dijo Alphonse con lo que parecía ser… ¿tristeza o pena?, Wilbur no pudo descifrarlo.

-"Visitamos la universidad de papá, mientras ellos, Lucille y Bud resolvía unos problemas, nosotros anduvimos por ahí, nunca nos percatamos que Andrew estaba siguiéndonos para… poder asesinarme… pero no necesitó hacerlo…"-

-"_A qué te refieres_"- ésa era la voz de Carl.

-"_Wilbur… por accidente…"-_ parecía que le costaba trabajo hablar -"_él… tomó agua de un bebedero y… no pude detenerlo a tiempo_"-

-"_Se contagió…"-_ concluyó Carl.

-"_Así es…"-_ se hizo el silencio

Wilbur alejó su oreja del vaso, ¿de qué demonios estaban hablando esos chicos? Alphonse decía ser su mejor amigo y él ni lo conocía, hablaban de máquinas del tiempo, universidades, venganza… ¡Alto! Otra vez estaban hablando.

-"_Queremos evitar que todo esto suceda_"- dijo la niña, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? Ah sí, Ivonne.

-"_Pero, chicos, dense cuenta que la epidemia sí sucedió… éste es nuestro futuro… y según ustedes esta realidad es la versión distorsionada de la suya porque está siendo afectada por Andrew, un trabajador de tu empresa, ¡Lewis, es tu amigo_!"- ¿Le había llamado a Alphonse por otro nombre?

-"_Sí, pero si evitamos que Andrew se vea forzado a cerrar un trato que no quiere, todo quedará resuelto, no arriesgaría su vida al negarse, no estará en prisión y ya no querrá vengarse de Lewis y no existirá la epidemia_"-

-"_Todo volverá a ser como era_"-

-"_Y esta realidad desaparecería_"- Carl sonaba molesto -"_Pero ustedes dijeron que se estaban basando en lo que 'el Andrew malvado' les había dicho_…"- nadie contestó -"¿_Y si mintió_?"- de nuevo no hubo sonido alguno -"¿_Y si de verdad era su propósito ayudar para poder crear una nueva guerra_?"-

-"…_No podemos hacer otra cosa más que creerle_…"-

-"_Si no le ayudamos, la epidemia se hará realidad cuando escape de prisión y vuelva al pasado para cumplir su prometido_"-

-"_Pero si interferimos_…"-

-"_Sí, ya entendí… salvan su futuro, nosotros desaparecemos_"- el robot interrumpió a Lewis.

¿¡Qué! El pequeño se sorprendió.

-"_Lewis, mi pregunta, es… ok ya conoció a los malvados de la historia, él dijo que no aceptaría, pero según entiendo en su versión no estaban viviendo la realidad que ustedes ven ahora…"-_ silencio _-"todo esto es lo contrario a lo que ustedes conoces… ¿qué pasaría si Andrew también cambiara de opinión… qué pasaría si en realidad tiene la intención de trabajar para ellos?"-_

Nadie respondió…

-"¿_Dejarías en libertad a un asesino_?"-

Se oyó un largo y triste suspiro proveniente del chico.

-"_tenemos que creer en él, si no_…"- dijo Ivonne.

-"… _todo lo que vivimos se cumplirá_…"- era el niño quien hablaba -"_Wilbur morirá… al igual que la mitad de la ciudad_…"-

El pequeño dejo de respirar, el eco de esas últimas palabras resonaban en su mente, a su alrededor todo se movió en de manera muy lenta, sus brazos habían empezado a temblar mientras sentía ya no tener fuerzas de poder levantar lo que traía en manos, sin poder evitarlo la charola cayó al suelo…

-"Todo lo que vivimos se cumplirá…"- Lewis bajó la mirada al suelo -"Wilbur morirá… al igual que la mitad de la ciudad…"-

Al instante se oyó detrás de la puerta vidrio que se partía al chocar contra el suelo.

-"¿Wilbur?"- Carl de inmediato abrió la puerta y los tres salieron al pasillo.

-"Me tropecé"- dijo con una inocente mirada.

Wilbur había logrado desatar su agujeta antes de que pudieran verlo, esa sería su excusa para explicar el desorden que yacía frente a él.

-"¿estás bien?"- el sujeto que decía llamarse Alphonse intentó ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero Wilbur quitó su brazo del agarre de aquel extraño dando un paso hacia atrás mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Lewis quedó petrificado ante esos ojos que expresaban odio y temor.

-"Perdón por el desorden"- dijo sonriendo de nuevo, fingiendo estar avergonzado, Lewis juró mentalmente que su hijo podría recibir un premio a mejor actuación si se dedicaba a eso en el futuro.

-"¿compañerín?"- Carl notó la sombría mirada del niño.

-"t-traeré una escoba"- y sin decir más salió corriendo.

¿Quiénes eran esos chicos? ¿Por qué Carl les llamaba con otros nombres? ¿Qué no eran Alphonse e Ivonne? ¿Por qué… por qué habían dicho que él iba a morir? Esto era lo que pensaba el pequeño Wilbur mientras caminaba hacia el armario del aseo.

-"Tranquilo Wil"- se dijo a sí mismo -"Puede que estén hablando de otra persona, además todo lo que dicen no tiene sentido, de seguro están dementes"-

_¿Y si no es así?_ Respondió su mente.

-"¡n-no!"- Wilbur giró la manija -"No puedo pensar de esa mane-"- su frase fue interrumpida cuando un montón de trapeadores, escobas y todo ese tipo de cosas cayeron encima de él tirándolo al suelo.

El niño logró sentarse, pero como no podía faltar la cereza del pastel, una cubeta de plástico cayó sobre su cabeza.

-"… esto no puede estar pasando…"- soltó un largo suspiro después de escuchar el sonido de pasos que se dirigían hacia él, ahora Carl le daría un sermón por haber roto los platos favoritos de su madre y por crear este desorden… sin embargo, alguien quitó la cubeta de su cabeza lentamente, revelando ante sus ojos que no era quien esperaba.

-"¿Estás bien?"- si de por si era vergonzoso ser visto por Carl en esa situación, era mucho peor si se trataba de algún desconocido…

-"¿te hiciste daño?"- volvió a preguntar el chico de ojos azules. Wilbur evitó su mirada apenado por lo que había acabado de suceder.

-"estoy bien"- dijo levantándose del piso mientras empezaba a recoger lo que había tirado, Lewis intentó ayudarle.

-"No te molestes, yo puedo solo"- dijo de forma agresiva mientras le arrebataba una escoba.

Lewis decidió hacerle caso -"¿escuchaste nuestra conversación verdad?"-

El niño se detuvo por un momento sin dirigirle la mirada -"… no…"- dijo de nuevo con esa voz inocente mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

-"No mientas compañerín"- escuchó decir a Carl.

Wilbur suspiró al cerrar la puerta -"ok"- dijo mientras enterraba con la mirada a su metálico amigo seis metros bajo tierra -"Entonces… ¿eres Alphonse o Lewis?"-

-"Lewis"- sus miradas se conectaron, por un momento Lewis pensó que no estaba hablando con un niño, sino con alguien más maduro, incluso más que él.

-"Lewis Cornelius Robinson…"- Wilbur puso ojos en blanco –"¿E-enserio eres mi padre?"- Lewis asintió con la cabeza -"entonces tienes una máquina del tiempo, tú y mi…"- no estaba seguro si usar esa palabra -"… mamá… van a cambiar… todo lo que conozco… para que yo o alguien con mi nombre no muera…"- Lewis no contestó.

-"No tuviste que haberme mentido…"- dijo ahora dirigiéndose al robot.

-"No tenías que escuchar las conversaciones ajenas"-

El ambiente se puso más tenso de lo que estaba hasta que por fortuna Franny intervino.

-"Saben qué, tengo hambre, no sabía que viajar en el tiempo abriera tanto el apetito"-

Aunque no fuera algo que Lewis hubiera dicho sirvió para que la pelea que estaba a punto de armarse se desvaneciera.

-"Vengan conmigo"- dijo Carl, todos se dirigieron hacia lo que recordaba Lewis era el comedor, el candelabro colgaba del techo, la mesa era rectangular y de madera al igual que las sillas, y donde debería haber una enorme ventana que permitiera el paso de los rayos del sol, sólo estaba un muro.

-"tomen asiento, les prepararé algo de comer"- Carl salió hacia la cocina dejando a los niños solos.

Después de un gran silencio Franny se atrevió a hablar -"Y Wilbur… ¿A qué hora llegan tus padres de trabajar?"- creyó que sonaría raro hacer la pregunta en primera persona.

-"No lo sé, su horario no es fijo, a veces no los veo por días"- su rostro se ensombreció -"cuando salen a sus viajes de negocios llegan a tardar semanas en volver…"-

-"Y es por eso que yo estoy aquí amiguito"- a una increíble velocidad Carl ya había vuelto con tres platos de comida, que paradójico era el hecho de que estaban cenando espagueti con albóndigas, sin embargo… esta vez no hubo mini-robots que bailaran por la mesa.

-"Verán, yo me encargo de cuidarlo"- dijo mientras desordenaba el cabello de Wilbur -"Evito que este niño se meta en problemas"- después se sentó a su izquierda mirando de frente a sus invitados. –"Bien, ¿y dónde está esa famosa máquina del tiempo?"-

-"La dejamos a fuera"- contestó Franny, Carl con el ceño fruncido abrió la tapadera de su pecho y en frente de él apareció una pantalla como si fuera un holograma.

-"… al parecer está dentro de los límites de la barrera…"- la pantalla que demostraba la localización exacta de la máquina desapareció -"… creo que no habrá problema con dejarla ahí"-

Lewis olió el plato que tenía enfrente de él, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en realidad hambriento, claro… era lógico después de tantas descargas de adrenalina.

-"Bien, mini-superhéroes ¿Cuál es el plan para evitar que Andrew cierre el trato con los tipos malos?"- Franny no respondió mientras Lewis encontraba fascinante su comida.

-"¿No tienen un plan?"- dijo sorprendido Wilbur.

-"Yo…"- habló tímidamente la niña -"no sé si funcione, pero podríamos ponerles una trampa…"-

El robot se cruzó de brazos -"…explícate…"- dijo mirándola con atención.

-"Mañana es la fecha ¿no?"- Lewis asintió -"¿Por qué no dejamos que las cosas sigan su curso, y cuando llegue el momento llamamos a las autoridades correspondientes mientras tú o yo impedimos que Andrew llegue a su oficina? Así estarían ellos con las manos en la masa, Carl podría atestiguar contra ellos y…"-

-"Ustedes se meterían en muchos problemas al tener que explicar lo de la máquina del tiempo"- Los chicos suspiraron agotados, así que pensó que un cambio de tema podría ser conveniente.

-"y… díganme, ¿Ya visitaron ambos el futuro?"-

-"Yo no"- dijo Franny negando con la cabeza -"Pero él sí"-

-"Wilbur fue al pasado… a mi tiempo y para poder probar lo que él decía, que era un chico del futuro… me llevó al año 2037"- su hijo lo miraba con mucha seriedad -"… es una larga historia del por qué se dieron las cosas pero… digamos que me quedé el tiempo suficiente para poder llegar a conocer a los miembros de la familia…"- dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Parece…"- Carl habló más para sí mismo que para sus invitados -"… un bonito futuro…"-

-"Es hermoso, la epidemia nunca sucedió, todo el mundo te recibe con una sonrisa, hay autos voladores, edificios que se construyen solos, la gente viaja en burbujas y… y la familia… es, dios, es lo mejor que puede haber en el mundo, cada quien hace lo que más le gusta, el tío Gastón se lanza desde su cañón y adora competir contra el tren de juguete de la tía Billy, el tío Art entrega pizzas en su nave, Franny… ella tiene una orquesta de ranas… todos siempre caminan hacia el futuro… y me enseñaron a aprender de mis errores y seguir hacia delante"-

-"¿Cómo somos nosotros?"- preguntó Carl con interés por lo cual Lewis rió un poco antes de contestar.

-"Bueno… tú eres un tanto inseguro, pero eso es porque tienes miedo de meterte en problemas porque siempre Wilbur recurre a ti cuando te necesita y simplemente no puedes decirle que no a lo que te pida… eres muy amigable y un gran amigo"- el robot sonrió halagado.

-"¿Y Wilbur?"-

-"¡No quiero saberlo!"- casi gritó el niño antes de que Lewis pudiera contestar… después se hizo un silencio incómodo. –"Y-yo… me retiro"- dijo recogiendo su plato y saliendo del comedor sin antes agradecer por la cena.

El robot 'suspiró' preocupado -"No te enfades por su comportamiento Lewis…"-

-"No lo estoy"- respondió sinceramente -"Es sólo que… no es el Wilbur que conozco"-

-"El pequeño ha pasado por cosas horribles últimamente, en especial desde que su mejor amigo fue capturado por los _Maite_"-

-"¿Los qué?"- preguntó el chico rubio.

-"Es así como nos llamó cuando lo vimos al llegar aquí"- dijo Franny.

-"Así se les llama a un grupo de personas, que según mi punto de vista están más involucionados que un _homo habilis_ por no decir groserías enfrente de ustedes… que se encargan de desaparecer niños"- Franny y Lewis no pudieron articular palabra alguna.

-"¿C-cómo que desaparecen niños?"-

-"Son secuestradores Lewis"- dijo Carl -"Nunca nadie los ha visto, pero se les llama así en nombre de la primer niña que desapareció y que tenía relación con un familiar que pereció por la epidemia"-

-"Secuestran niños… ¿niños que tuvieron familiares que se contagiaron por la epidemia?"- Lewis no podía creer lo que escuchaba -"¿Por qué?"-

-"Nadie lo sabe, pero muchos suponen que quieren investigar por qué no se contagiaron al estar con un enfermo y así poder descubrir siquiera una pista que los oriente sobre esa supuesta enfermedad"-

-"Espera"- intervino Franny -"Si es eso lo que quieren investigar entonces ¿por qué siguen llevándose a niños en esta época? ¿No fue suficiente con los niños de nuestro tiempo, personas que ahora deberían ser adultos?"-

-"Es lo que yo también me pregunto, pero las desapariciones siguen, tanto de altos mandatarios como de gente común, ya no sabemos qué hacer, no sabemos por qué siguen despareciendo, o quién está detrás de todo esto, con cada niño que se llevan es el crimen perfecto, sin pistas ni huellas, ni un rastro que seguir… por eso Lazlo tiene ese abominable y agresivo perro que ataca a quien se acerque demasiado a su amo, siempre acompaña a su hermana, rara vez la deja sola, aunque ya no sean oficialmente unas criaturitas aún así corren peligro y su padre no quiso correr riesgos, en cuanto a Wilbur, el pequeño no tiene una vida normal, no desde que intentaron llevárselo los Maite"-

-"¿Qué?"- fue todo lo que sus acompañantes pudieron decir.

-"Fue cuando creaste la barrera, sólo una vez lograron penetrarla, pero el incidente no fue serio…"-

Franny miró atónita al robot mientras pasaba su mano sobre su cabello, Lewis por su parte miraba seriamente la mesa apretando los puños con fuerza al grado de que sus nudillos se tornaban blanquecinos.

-"no… debemos de cambiarlo…"-

-"Pero necesitamos más información de lo que está pasando"-

-"No, necesitamos más información de Andrew, saber de qué lado está"- la corrigió Lewis -"O por lo menos tener una pista, saber sobre su vida, tenemos que ir a Industrias Robinson"-

-"¡Oh no!"- Carl se levantó de su lugar -"¡Ni crean que van a salir, está oscureciendo y los Maite andan sueltos! ¡Por favor ustedes son niños!"- Ahora sonaba preocupado -"¡Es demasiado riesgoso, se quedan aquí!"-

-"Carl por favor…"- pero un sonido parecido a un bip proveniente de él lo interrumpió, el robot alzó su mano en ademan de pedir silencio y empezó a hablar, de una bocina salía la voz de Cornelius, todos escucharon atentamente.

-"_Hola Carl, soy yo Cornelius_"- a juzgar por su voz sonaba agotado -"_Dile por favor a mi esposa que no voy a poder llegar hoy a casa, se presentó algo en el trabajo y me llevará horas arreglarlo_"-

-"Sí señor"- se limitó a decir Carl, después de guardar silencio y mirar a sus invitados volvió a hablar -"¿Señor?"-

-"¿_Sí Carl_?"- esperó por su respuesta mientras Lewis y Franny miraban expectantes al robot, si le decía a Cornelius todo… ¿qué pasaría?... ¿Afectarían más el futuro?... ¿Les creería en primer lugar?... ¿Les ayudaría a solucionar todo sabiendo que lo que conoce desaparecería?

-"No"- Carl respondió a sus pensamientos -"Nada señor, esperamos su regreso"-

-"_Está bien Carl… dile a Wilbur que lo quiero_"- y con eso la comunicación se cortó.

Nadie supo qué decir.

-"Creímos que…"-

-"Tranquila señorita, yo también pensé hacerlo, contarle todo… pero… no es por ofenderte Lewis, pero en la actualidad nunca se sabe cómo reaccionará Cornelius… tanto podría querer ayudarlos, como volver el personaje antagónico aferrándose a lo que conoce…"-

-"Entonces… ¿Nos ayudarás?"-

Carl suspiró… -"Supongo que sí… aunque todo lo que conozco… deje de existir… incluyéndome…"-

-"gracias"- dijeron ambos chicos.

-"Bien"- dijo el robot levantándose de su lugar sonaba más animado -"Ahora que ya cenaron creo que sería conveniente que pasen desapercibidos en este futuro"-

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó Franny.

-"Sus ropas son… eh… demasiado coloridas…"- ambos chicos se miraron entre sí -"Creo tener la solución"-

-"Verán… pensábamos regalar esto a los más necesitados… pero creo que ahorita ustedes lo necesitan"- dijo Carl mientras sacaba ropa de un armario viejo -"Son de Tallulah y Lazlo… claro de cuando eran peques"- dijo con un dejo de ternura, para Lewis su amigo el robot empezaba a sonar más como el Carl que conocía.

-"Entren, esta es la habitación de Franny, no toquen nada y avísenme cuando esté listos"- con eso cerró la puerta.

-"Bien, si esta es mi habitación supongo que debo tener un baño por… ¡aquí!"- gritó encontrando la puerta -"ah… y otra cosa más Lewis…"- dijo dejando sólo visible su rostro, su mirada se tornó agresiva… demasiado… -"Si abres te mato"- y cerró de golpe.

Era momento de vestirse, lo que le había dado Carl eran unos pantalones de color negro con una chaqueta azul marina y zapatos del mismo color, de su antigua ropa sólo dejo la camisa blanca, sin embargo para su gusto su vestimenta seguía siendo muy oscura… aún así salió encontrándose con Carl.

-"¿Y bien?"-

-"Me queda perfectamente"- El robot lo miró de arriba abajo pensativo

-"Tu cabello atrae mucho la atención…"- No había notado que Wilbur estaba detrás de él -"Toma"- dijo extendiendo su brazo, lo que recibió Lewis fue la misma gorra que le había dado su amigo cuando visitó el futuro por primera vez… _que curiosa coincidencia_…

-"Gracias"- dijo con sinceridad sin embargo Wilbur seguía evitando su mirada.

-"¡Ta-da!"- gritó Franny haciendo gala de su nueva vestimenta, zapatos negros con unos pantalones entubados del mismo color, una blusa de color gris que más bien le quedaba como blusón de cuello redondo debajo de un suéter holgado de color vino…

Lewis sólo pudo decir una cosa -"Te queda muy bien"- Sin embrago su mente pensaba en muchas otras palabras _¿¡Te queda Muy bien! Tonto, ¿eso es todo lo que le vas a decir? ¡Pero si se ve Hermosa! Sabelotodo, eres capaz de hacer un escáner de memoria pero no sabes halagar a una dama._

-"Gracias"- dijo Franny, ella sabía mejor que nadie que su amigo era malo para los cumplidos.

-"ah… lucen bien tiernos"- dijo Carl -"Wilbur, júntate con ellos"- antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Carl ya lo había empujado hacia sus invitados -"Que lindo, parecen hermanitos"- dijo enroscando sus brazos -"Si tu madre estuviera aquí, estoy seguro de que le gustaría una foto"-

-"¡Carl no, espera!"- pero las súplicas del más chico de los tres fueron interrumpidas por un flash proveniente de los ojos del robot -"¡Carl!"- se quejó mientras tallaba sus ojos.

De la boca de Carl salió la foto -"Listo quedó perfecta"- luego miró a sus acompañantes -"consérvenla, yo la tengo guardada en mi memoria"- dijo entregándosela a Lewis.

-"Gracias"-

-"Bien, creo que si van a ir mañana a Industrias Robinson necesitan idear un plan, vengan conmigo"-

-"¿Mañana?"- susurró Franny detrás de Carl -"No sé, yo creo que deberíamos ir hoy"-

-"También yo"- contestó Lewis -"Siento que algo va a pasar esta noche… no sé cómo explicarlo"- Wilbur quien cerraba la fila sólo los observó mientras hablaban.

-"Bien, aquí es donde guardamos los aparatos que pronto saldrán a la venta"- dijo Carl mientras activaba el interruptor de las luces, era un cuarto blanco con lagunas cajas y varios aparadores de vidrio en las paredes.

-"Mira, estos son comunicadores"- dijo sacando de uno de los estantes una especie de audífono sin cable -"Lo colocas en tu oreja y listo, puedes platicar con quien tenga uno de estos, y eso no es todo, si aprietas este botón blanco salen unos lentes especiales para ver de noche, rayos x y si colocas de estas camaritas en lugares especiales puedes ver lo que están grabando…"- dijo sacando una esferita de unos dos centímetros de diámetro -"¿No son geniales?"- dijo dándoles uno a cada chico excepto a…

-"¿Por qué no puedo tener uno?"- se quejó Wilbur

-"Tú no lo necesitas, además no vas a ir con ellos, es muy peligroso"- y por muy extraño que parezca Wilbur no respondió, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-"y… ¿Qué son esas?"- preguntó Lewis intentando cambiar de tema.

-"Ah… esas"- dijo Carl mientras abría la caja de vidrio que contenía una especie de pistola de un tamaño diminuto, parecía de juguete -"estas son…"- pero Wilbur ya le había quitado el aparato de la mano a Carl.

-"La nuevas WXR, son…"-

-"¿armas?"- preguntó Franny.

-"Si quieres llamarlas así… pero según el instructivo, son dispositivos especiales que lanzan un rayo láser a tu oponente noqueándolo por cierto tiempo dándote la oportunidad de escapar en caso de que sea necesario"- explicó Wilbur.

-"¿Y cómo funcionan?"- preguntó Lewis, pero no esperaba lo que a continuación sucedió.

-"Así…"- Wilbur levantó el arma entre sus manos, un rayo de luz violeta cegó a Lewis en un instante y al siguiente todo a su alrededor se desvaneció en la oscuridad mientras escuchaba la lejana voz de Franny llamándolo.

-"¡Lewis! ¡Qué hiciste!"-

-"¡Traeré el botiquín!"- dijo Carl corriendo hacia la entrada pero antes de salir… -"¡Jovencito estás castigado de por vida!"- y desapareció.

Wilbur soltó el arma de sus manos y se arrodilló cerca de Lewis al igual que Franny.

-"era necesario"- dijo mientras sacudía de los hombros a su futuro padre –"¡Vamos despierta!"- para su fortuna, el chico rubio estaba volviendo en sí -"¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!"-

-"¿Qué pasó…?"- preguntó mientras intentaba sentarse.

-"¡Wilbur te disparó con esa cosa!"-

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"- los ojos de color café de su hijo por fin se conectaron con los suyos.

-"Era necesario"- se limitó a decir de forma fría.

Con ayuda de Franny pudo reincorporarse, ni siquiera le había ofrecido una disculpa, ¡pero qué demonios le sucedía a ese niño! -"¡Por qué lo hiciste, pudo haber sido peligroso!"- Wilbur les había dado la espalda metiendo de los anaqueles diferentes aparatos en su mochila.

Genial, ahora lo ignoraba -"¡Siquiera escúchame!"- gritó jalándolo del hombro haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo.

-"¡Bien, te escucho!"- dijo de forma retadora.

Lewis estaba molesto -"¡Por qué lo hiciste!"-

-"Era necesario"-

-"¡¿Es que acaso me odias?"- el niño bajó la mirada al suelo.

-"Estamos perdiendo el tiempo"-

-"¡No, no es así!"- Lewis siguió por detrás a su futuro hijo quien seguía metiendo tres aparatos de cada anaquel -"¡Qué te hice para que me odiaras así!"- fue cuando Wilbur se giró en seco.

-"¡Escúchame bien, tienes dos opciones, la primera: sigues quejándote y perdiendo valiosos segundos preguntándome por qué te odio tanto ó segunda: salimos de aquí y tomamos la máquina del tiempo antes de que Carl vuelva con el botiquín y todo se arruine!"-

Lewis agrandó sus ojos sorprendido -"Significa que…"-

-"¿Qué? Que cree una escenita para sacar a Carl de aquí y alejarlo de ustedes para que pudieran salir, sí, si lo hice, además… no es peligroso, nunca te atreverías a crear algo que matara a alguien"- dijo mientras escribía una nota y la pegaba en los estantes vacios de cristal -"por cierto… de nada"- Wilbur avanzó hacia un tubo de transporte… Lewis y Franny se miraron sin decir nada y lo siguieron.

-"¡Tranquilo Lewis vas a esta…!"- Carl volvió encontrando algunos estantes vacios al igual que el cuarto, se acercó hasta una hoja de papel.

-"Carl, me fui con Lewis y Franny a arreglar este disparate, por favor no le digas a nadie, vamos a estar bien, de todos modos si algo sale mal ellos tienen una máquina del tiempo para volver al pasado y corregir los errores que cometamos, perdóname por lo que hice pero necesitábamos distraerte, Lewis está bien…el nivel de la WXR estaba en mínimo, de nuevo te lo suplico, no le digas a nadie, vamos a estar bien, después de todo… hacemos esto para cambiar todo lo que conocemos por un futuro mejor. Te quiero"-

-"No…"- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-"¿Dónde está la máquina?"-

-"Por aquí"- gritó Lewis guiando el camino hasta que a varios metros de la entrada encontraron la nave de color azul turquesa, Wilbur se detuvo delante de la máquina, estaba impresionado, nunca había visto algo así en toda su vida.

-"¡Vamos sube!"- gritó Franny mientras Lewis encendía el motor.

-"¡_Wilbur no lo hagas_!"- se escuchó la lejana voz de Carl detrás de ellos, si lograba detenerlos su única oportunidad se arruinaría, así que corrió.

Al ver que estaban a punto de despegar elevó su cuerpo de nuevo y avanzó a grandes zancadas.

-"¡Lewis has que desaparezca!"- gritó Franny, apretó un botón en el tablero y la nave activó su campo de invisibilidad antes de que Carl pudiera sujetarlos con uno de sus extensibles brazos.

-"¡No!"- la nave había desaparecido en el cielo.

-"lo lamento Carl"- susurró Wilbur mientras veía la triste mirada de su amigo a través del cristal para después perderse mientras se elevaban.

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo mis queridos lectores, y les aviso que el final cada vez se acerca más :D**

**Por favor dejen comentarios y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Kerolunatica**


	14. Fracaso

El esplendor de la noche era oscurecido por nubes grisáceas que acompañaban al ya poco pintoresco paisaje de la ciudad, era una tristeza que una ciudad tan hermosa y próspera se encontrara sumergida en las desdichas y el infortunio traídos por alterar el tiempo. Un incómodo silencio de apoderó de la nave, Franny a su lado miraba el tablero intentado distraerse, mientras que su acompañante más joven miraba a través de la ventana absorto en sus pensamientos. Parecía imposible que ese niño frío y analítico fuera a convertirse en unos años en su mejor amigo, un adolescente tranquilo, seguro de sí mismo, confiable, agradable… feliz…

-"¿Y bien?"- dijo Wilbur al percatarse de la persistente mirada del rubio a través del reflejo del cristal -"¿Cuál es el plan, genio?"-

Aquella pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a Lewis y Franny, sabían que tenían que cambiar el rumbo de la historia, detener a Andrew y evitar la epidemia para que de ése modo el mundo por el que atravesaban jamás existiera… ¿pero cómo?

-"Por favor… no me digan que intentarán apelar a su lado bueno para que cambie de idea sobre ser el malvado de la historia o…"-

-"¿distraerlo el tiempo suficiente para que no caiga en las garras de esos matones y lo vuelvan un monstruo?"- interrumpió Franny mirando de reojo nerviosamente a Lewis, prácticamente ése era su plan…

-"Como sea… no sabía qué haríamos así que traje lo esencial…"- empezó a sacar unos artículos de su mochila, después recargó sus brazos en el respaldo quedando justo en medio de ellos demostrando las pistolas que Lewis tenía lamentablemente bien identificadas… -"Estas pudieron ver cómo funcionan ya… jiras esta perilla ajustando el nivel de intensidad y de daño que quieres que produzca… ¿ven? Luego jalas el gatillo apuntando en la cabeza y"-

-"Oye, espera, espera, espera…"- interrumpió Franny -"Suena como si fueras a matar a alguien"-

Wilbur puso ojos en blanco -"Obvio no… sólo noquea por un tiempo a tu oponente"- después entregó una a cada quien -"estos, además de bonitos y modernos relojes"- dijo presentando el siguiente artefacto -"son comunicadores con mini pantalla integrada, radar que demuestra los localizadores que le integré a cada uno en un radio de un kilómetro, luz con una longitud de onda invisible al ojo humano y mejor aún… te hace invisible ante las cámaras de seguridad de cualquier índole o procedencia"- decía con orgullo a sus asombrados acompañantes -"Cortesía de Wilbur Robinson…"- la sonrisa en su rostro por un momento dejó ver el fantasma del recuerdo de su amigo de trece años.

-"¿Tu lo inventaste?"- preguntó Lewis.

–"Sí"- respondió tímidamente, pero al instante logró reponerse -"De estas sólo tenemos a nuestra disposición dos…"- dijo mientras mostraba unos alambres de forma curva, los colocó en el dorso de sus orejas y pasando la punta de sus dedos delante de sus ojos en dirección de derecha a izquierda aparecieron unas gafas azul turquesa casi transparentes que actuando como pantallas, desplegaban esquemas delante de los ojos cafés del niño.

-"¡Súper yo quiero las otras!"- gritó Franny entusiasmada.

-"Oye no es justo"- dijo Lewis haciendo un ademán de reproche en forma de juego.

-"Lo siento Lewis gané yo"-

Después de entregárselas a su futura madre prosiguió con la explicación -"digamos que estas son como lo que ustedes conocían como rayos X… pero si junas esto con mi pequeña creación…"- Wilbur juntó sus dedos índice y pulgar y después lo separó, conforme lo hacía, otra pantalla aparecía de la nada suspendida en el aire por arriba del reloj de pulsera -"Y si además agregamos estas cositas…"- estiró su torso hasta que su mano alcanzó el tablero y después tocó el cristal de la máquina a un lado de la cabeza de Franny -"¡ta-da!"- en la pantalla aparecieron sus acompañantes.

-"Son… cámaras"-

-"Así es…"- respondió sonriendo -"Parece un simple trozo de acetato ¿no es así?"-

-"espera… ¿Por qué Carl no nos presumió de esto?"- interrumpió Franny

-"Porque nunca se lo conté"-

Lewis detuvo la nave rotando su torso hasta que quedó de frente al niño -"espera un momento… ¿Inventaste estos artículos por tu cuenta, solo… creaciones que obviamente superaron a las mías y no se lo dijiste a nadie?"- La mirada de Wilbur se había vuelto gélida y su ceño fruncido no ayudaba en nada a su aspecto duro y lleno de sufrimiento.

-"sólo digamos que… nadie me considera capaz de hacer… bueno de hacer absolutamente nada…"- soltó una risita forzada -"que sigan creyendo lo que quieran… que soy el hijo de padres sobresalientes que tristemente no heredó nada de talento"- No supieron qué responder -"Estamos a punto de llegar…"- dijo cortando el incómodo silencio que se había formado en medio de esas miradas de compasión que tanto detestaba.

Lewis puso en marcha de nuevo la máquina y continuaron con su trayecto.

-"tenemos que evitar que Andrew conozca a esas personas…"-

-"si no es ahora… será otro día"- respondió Franny.

-"Pero si llamamos a la policía en el momento exacto en que entren a la compañía los atraparán…"-

-"Eso sucederá mañana… mientras tanto podríamos contactar a Andrew, hacer que crea en nosotros, decirle la verdad…"- dijo la niña -"Mañana ellos vendrán, y serán condenados culpables porque llevarán con ellos los planos de todo…"-

-"Y se expondrá al mundo el tipo de personas que son y de seguro Andrew ya no creará esa arma mortal…"-

-"Y… piensan que todo esto… podría funcionar, pero se están basando en algo que les dijo un sociópata, antisocial o lo que sea… ¿Soy el único que piensa que esto no va a funcionar?"-

-"Sí…"- respondieron Franny y Lewis al unísono.

-"Genial"- dijo dejándose caer en el respaldo con fastidio -"de todos modos tienen una máquina del tiempo… pueden resolver cualquier cosa"- dijo con sarcasmo -"Oh… pero si alguno de ustedes muere… ¿No afectaría un poco toda la situación?"-

-"Nadie morirá"- respondió Lewis con un tono más brusco del que hubiera deseado.

-"Eso no lo sabes…"-

-"Sí, sí lo sé"- dijo con más serenidad, sin saberlo había sonado como todo un adulto.

Cambiando de tema… -"¿Por qué decidiste ayudarnos?"- preguntó Lewis -"Creí- creo que me odias…"-

-"Sí te odio por lo que te convertirás… el padre que vas a ser, y mejor no digo nada de mi madre… no te ofendas Franny, pero tu carácter de ahora no lo desarrollaste con el tiempo, lo sigues teniendo desde que eras una niña…"-

-"¿estás diciéndome gruñona niñito maleducado?"- su mirada se volvió un tanto siniestra.

-"Sólo digo lo que veo, además… sólo quiero que todo esto termine…"-

-"¿Aún sabiendo lo que sucederá después?"- preguntó Lewis

-"dejar de existir no me asusta…"- dijo mirando las luces de la ciudad -"además sería como… algo así como un héroe trágico ¿no? Sacrificar mi destino por el bien de los demás… de todos modos… digamos que esta vida no ha sido de color de rosa…"-

No supo qué contestar… sólo se le ocurría una cosa -"Gracias Wilbur, por ayudarnos"-

-"Hemos llegado"- fue lo único que respondió.

-"¿dónde?"- esperaba encontrar el colorido edificio de curvas voluptuosas que alojaba la compañía líder de inventos en el mundo.

-"Es ahí"- dijo señalando un anticuado edifico de bordes afilados igual que los demás de la ciudad. No pudo esconder su decepción -"oh…"-

Estacionaron la máquina del tiempo a un costado de unos arbustos, el mayor de ellos suspiró antes de iniciar con la conversación, era una simple visita de advertencia, convencer a un amigo que ni conocía que él y Franny venían del pasado, evitar a toda costa lo que fuera a suceder… sin embargo muy en el interior al igual que Wilbur tenía el presentimiento de que ésa sería una fatídica noche.

-"Bien… buscaremos su oficina tratando de pasar desapercibidos, hablamos con él y listo"-

Wilbur se cruzó de brazos -"¡Ha! Como si fuera así de fácil"- Lewis volvió a suspirar

-"Bien, ¿entonces qué sugieres?"-

-"Lo más probable es que no les crea ni en un millón de años lo que le van a decir, lo único que tienen de prueba es esta máquina, pero ni piensen que pueden sacar a alguien durante la noche a la calle sin compañía"-

-"¿Acaso creerá que somos secuestradores o algo así?"- preguntó incrédula Franny.

-"En este mundo hasta de los niños se desconfía la gente, además lo digo por el toque de queda"-

-"¿Tienen toque de queda?"- fue Lewis quien habló.

-"No es oficial… pero en cuanto oscurece la gente ya no sale a las calles… y si se trata de trabajo todos tienen prohibido salir hasta que es hora, hay transporte especial para todo aquel que tenga horario vespertino, lo cual si no mal recuerdo en las escuelas ya quedó prohibido… Pareciera que estamos en guerra ¿no?"-

-"Y lo que propones… es…"-

-"eviten que vaya mañana a trabajar, no sé, hacerlo enfermar de algún modo…"-

-"¿Cómo laxantes?"-

-"Exacto Franny, meterlo en un café por accidente sería muy sencillo"- dijo Wilbur.

-"Pero el efecto… podría no durar tanto…"-

La niña sonrió al tener la respuesta -"Lewis… eso depende de la cantidad que agregues…"- el mayor no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"Bien, entonces entraremos… ¿tienen una farmacia o algo así donde podamos conseguir lo que buscamos?"-

Wilbur activó sus gafas y tecleó la pantalla en el aire que hizo aparecer de sus dedos índice y pulgar -"déjame ver…"- aparecieron imágenes de las instalaciones del lugar -"Sip, hay una farmacia aquí… y tenemos…"- buscó al tener acceso al inventario -"Laxantes, no muy usados a comparación del antiácido pero lo tenemos…"-

-"Bien, conseguiremos la medicina y entraremos a la oficina de Andrew"-

-"quinceavo piso, parece que todo el piso está a su disposición…"-

-"¿Su oficina?"-

-"detrás de una puerta con el número tres"- respondió Wilbur mientras seguía pasando imágenes en la pantalla.

-"hacemos que tome un café con suficiente laxante para que parezca estar enfermo de cólera y mañana no se presentará"- dijo Franny.

-"Estaremos al pendiente de cuando entren los mafiosos a buscar a Andrew… y entonces llamamos a la policía"- dijo Lewis.

-"¡Y nada de esto existirá!… oh… no quería… perdóname Wilbur"-

-"Está bien…"- Claro que no lo estaba, su mirada lo delataba, aunque hubiera dicho que el desaparecer no le importaba en absoluto, la realidad era de que le aterraba la idea… después de todo… era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte… Lewis ya no estaba tan seguro de que esto fuera una buena idea.

-"Ok, yo entraré…"- dijo el pequeño interrumpiendo el pensamiento del rubio.

-"Pero…"- intentó oponerse.

-"tranquilo… ni que fuera una misión suicida"- dijo riendo. Todos salieron de la nave.

-"Bien… sostenlo ahí… cuando te diga aprietas el botón"-

-"ok"- respondió Franny.

-"espera… ¿está seguro de esto?"-

Wilbur soltó un suspiro poniendo ojos en blanco -"¿qué tan difícil puede ser poner laxantes en el café de alguien? Además… dijeron que la verdadera acción es mañana… entonces… esto será como un paseo por el parque"- Lewis sólo pudo responder con su insistente mirada de preocupación -"bien… aprieta el botón…"- Franny lo hizo y una luz blanca se disparó contra el menor de todos.

-"ok… ahora soy invisible ante las cámaras…"- dijo mirando sus brazos -"esperen ahí, yo iré por eso y les avisaré si hay problemas"- y salió corriendo.

-"tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…"-

Habían esperado en la nave en silencio absoluto hasta que escucharon la voz de Wilbur por uno de los comunicadores.

-"_Ya entré_"-

-"Dinos qué ves"-

-"_Ok… gente cenando en el comedor, el cual está cerca de la farmacia, sinónimo de… hay mucha gente aquí para robar_"-

-"acércate lo más que puedas y pide uno a mi cuenta"-

Wilbur caminó entre las mesas hasta llegar a los aparadores que buscaba, con el producto al alcance de su mano, sintió miedo… era su primera vez asaltando algo en la corporación de su padre, observó en la otra esquina a un joven con canas prematuras en su cabello usando una bata, sin duda se encargaba del local, pero su atención estaba dirigida a la foto de una niña que yacía en sus manos, Wilbur la pudo reconocer como una de las muchas víctimas de los secuestradores… su sangre se heló al recordar su nombre… Sam… él la había conocido una vez.

-"¿_Wilbur sigues ahí_?"- tomó el paquete entre sus manos y lo guardó.

-"S-sí"- intentó componerse.

-"¿Todo está bien?"- Lewis y Franny se miraron preocupados por su tono.

-"_Si, ya lo tengo… voy a la oficina de Andrew…_"-

Lewis sintió miedo, no podía explicarlo, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien -"ten cuidado…"-

-"_Ok papá…"-_ respondió con sarcasmo sin saber que una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro.

El elevador estaba vacío, la poca gente que pasaba a su alrededor ni siquiera se fijaba en él, parecía un fantasma… completamente invisible.

Habían pasado unos minutos y se sentía como horas, sin saberlo Lewis había llevado su dedo índice hasta sus labios… ¿¡Desde cuándo mordía sus uñas!

-"Ya pasó mucho tiempo"-

-"Paciencia Lewis…"-

-"_estoy colocando cámaras por donde paso…ustedes pueden observar por si alguien se acerca"-_

-"¿Ves?"- dijo Franny.

Lewis suspiró -"Muy buena idea"- en seguida activó una pantalla delante de él como lo había hecho Wilbur encontrándose con pasillos vacíos… en una de las cámaras se encontró con Wilbur, lo miraba fijamente…

-"_estoy en el quinceavo piso_"- detrás de él, perdiéndose hacia su izquierda había un largo pasillo cada puerta visible tenía una gran distancia de separación entre las demás -"Sólo _entro, dejo esto y salgo…_"-

-"Bien"- Wilbur asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

Caminó y caminó… sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza y pensó que la oscuridad del lugar le daba un aspecto macabro a la situación en la que estaba "_tranquilo_" se ordenó así mismo sin que en realidad funcionara.

-"_Bien es aquí_"-le oyeron decir casi en susurro, sus paso se acercaron hasta la puerta, pero de inmediato contuvo su respiración.

-"¿Wilbur?"-

-"_Hay alguien adentro_"- dijo aún más bajo -"_son muchos…_ _están hablando_…"-

-"Oh no… son ellos"- dijo Lewis palideciendo.

-"Pero pensé que llegaban mañana"- el plan estaba arruinado…

-"Wilbur sal de ahí"-

-"_No, voy a meter una cámara_…"- y escucharon sonidos de interferencia. Con habilidad el niño logró meter una lámina de acetato por debajo del pórtico, la imagen que recibieron en la pantalla sus acompañantes fue abrumadora.

-"¡Wilbur no!"- pero era tarde así que Franny lo hizo callar al escuchar una potente voz masculina.

-"_Entenderá señor Andrew nuestras circunstancias… nosotros lo escogimos a usted por su excelente desempeño de esta empresa… creemos que es el… indicado para este trabajo_…"-su melodiosa voz era la representación perfecta para su bello rostro, delante de Andrew estaba un joven de traje negro un tanto mayor que su anfitrión, a su costado había una mujer de cabello pelirrojo a la cual Andrew no dejaba de mirar, no era por atracción… era más bien… sorpresa y repulsión…

-"_Es eso… o lo hacen por recomendación de mi madre_…"- su voz era corrosiva al igual que su mirada.

-"_tú sabes la respuesta a eso cariño_"- respondió la mujer con falso afecto.

-"Creía que esa mujer tenía 28 años"- dijo Lewis.

-"¿cirugía plástica?"- Franny se encogió de hombros por su propia respuesta.

-"el punto es que… necesitamos que cree un arma… pequeña… poderosa… letal y silenciosa…"- uno de sus guardias sacó unos planos colocándolos sobre su escritorio -"queremos empezar una guerra… bueno desde hace mucho hemos querido hacerla… pero al parecer nuestro secuestro exprés no ha servido de mucho…"-

_Así que ellos eran los responsables de todas las desapariciones_… el pequeño que escuchaba detrás de la puerta se paralizó…

-"_esperábamos que la gente reaccionara con… ¿cómo decirlo?... odio… resentimiento… no con miedo… queríamos que empezaran rebeliones contra el gobierno por su ineficacia, que su misma gente lo derrocara… así podríamos entrar nosotros y siendo los gobernadores… podríamos declarar la guerra a otros países… algo así como entrar a las ligas mayores_"- dijo sonriendo, Andrew tragó con dificultad.

-"_pero no funcionó_"- dijo la mujer.

-"así _que queremos apretar un poco más… generar más presión… ¿y por qué no?... con muertes masivas… es por eso que lo necesitamos_"-

Andrew carraspeó desajustando su corbata, su frente brillaba y sus ojos expresaban miedo…

-"_es difícil lo que me pide hacer…"-_ dijo intentando sonreír.

-"debe _entender que la paga es muy buena… y más cuando la guerra comience y mi empresa genere el armamento_…"-

-"_No lo sé…"-_

-"_Señor Andrew_…"- el criminal se puso de pie sin dejar de demostrar esa bonita sonrisa -"_entienda que es por un bien mayor, necesitamos que esta guerra mundial comience… las armas y al mismo tiempo las soluciones como vacunas y medicamentos que proporcionaremos nos sacarán de esta terrible crisis… tan sólo será una guerra biológica de un par de años… cuando termine… habrá un nuevo comienzo_"-

-"_habrá pérdidas humanas_"-

Torció su boca encogiéndose de hombros -"_Si, he de admitirlo… pero las recompensas serán grandes… más benéficas_…"-

Andrew suspiró -"_N-no… no puedo hacerlo_"- la mirada del joven delante de él se ensombreció.

-"_Tiene que hacerlo_…"- al instante observaron que sus guardias sacaban amenazadoramente armas de sus bolsillos -"… _porque… ya le hemos dado demasiada información_…"- Andrew palideció.

-"_Sabes… es malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas_…"-

Dentro de la nave los chicos se sobresaltaron al escuchar una voz femenina que había sido captada por el micrófono de su amigo -"¿Wilbur?"- pero sólo pudieron escuchar su respiración agitada y cómo desenfundaba su arma.

-"Baja eso niño…"- se escuchó un disparo y la comunicación se cortó dejando sólo estática.

Wilbur estaba delante de la puerta escuchando con atención, no se atrevió a moverse, ni siquiera quería respirar, sin embargo al ver a su lado a una mujer alta de pelo rubio corto tuvo que reprimir un grito de sorpresa.

La negrura de sus pupilas se agrandó al resto de sus ojos -"Sabes… es malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas…"- era un robot, rápido sacó su arma -"Baja eso niño…"- y disparó, la comunicación se cortó. El robot se mantuvo en pie, sólo había logrado que flexionara por el impacto su cabeza y que adentro lo escucharan…

-"¡_Qué fue eso_?"- dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie al igual que los demás dentro de la habitación.

-"¡Lo descubrieron!"- gritaron Lewis y Franny al unísono. Ambos abandonaron la nave.

-"No debiste hacer eso…"- el robot soltó un golpe, pero Wilbur lo esquivó, al instante se abrió la puerta y mientras la supuesta chica rubia volteaba hacia su amo el pequeño aprovechó la oportunidad y se derrapó por debajo de sus piernas y empezó a correr.

-"¡NO!"- gritó enfurecido el joven de aspecto atractivo, sacó un arma y disparó dos veces hacia su objetivo, pero el niño era rápido, dobló la esquina y bajó por las escaleras -"¡Nos escuchó! ¡NO LO DEJEN ESCAPAR!"- guardias y robot empezaron la cacería.

Franny y Lewis entraron encontrándose con un gran comedor, decenas de personas comían en tan elegante y concurrido lugar, iba a avanzar, pero su acompañante lo detuvo.

-"Mira"- su dedo apuntó hacia un hombre de cabello rubio y puntiagudo que comía solitario en una mesa, era él… -"Por aquí…"- se dirigieron sin ser vistos hasta las escaleras.

Wilbur bajó hasta el doceavo piso y fue a encerrarse en lo que creía era una oficina, cerró la puerta y avanzó entre cajas y estantes de inventos fallidos, tocó con pared y recargó su peso contra ella, pero al sentir el frío del metal de un estante a su izquierda soltó un grito de dolor dejándose caer de rodillas.

-"¿pero qué…?"- observó su brazo… una bala de energía había pasado rozando, aún así, el daño era considerable… faltaba piel y había sangre bajando por su muñeca, mucha sangre. Sintió náuseas y un repentino mareo se apoderó de él… -"n-no…"- intentó mantenerse consciente, necesitaba detener el sangrado. Sacó una sudadera de su mochica y rasgó la tela… la colocó al nivel de la herida con un nudo preparado, no quería… no quería… pero tenía que hacerlo, con ayuda de su mano derecha y sus dientes apretó el nudo con fuerza, no pudo reprimir el grito que escapó entre sus labios ante las oleadas electrizantes de dolor que recibió. Su vista se nubló y su cabeza quedó recargada contra el estante a su lado… las lágrimas resbalaban inconscientemente por sus mejillas y su respiración era agitada.

Levantó su comunicador hasta su torso -"¿…Lewis…?"-

Había subido por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, al escuchar pasos bajando en dirección hacia ellos se escondieron detrás de una puerta de una oficina cercana.

-"_No debió llegar lejos, bloquearemos la salida_"- Los chicos podían observar la escena gracias a una de las muchas cámaras que había dejado Wilbur, pero la imagen se distorsionó al momento en que apareció una mujer de cabello rubio y corto.

-"_Registraré las cámaras del lugar, a ver en dónde se metió ese niño_"- sus ojos se volvieron negros de nuevo -"_las cámaras no lo captaron… el mocoso es inteligente… ustedes bloquen la salida, yo me encargaré de revisar todos los pisos… iniciaré desde el sótano_"-

-"_No creo que llegara tan lejos, lo habríamos visto_"- dijo uno de los hombres de traje.

La mujer alzó su mano, chispas destellaron entre sus dedos -"sólo _quiero divertirme un poco… voy a darle tiempo de esconderse mejor_"- y sonriendo bajó las escaleras los demás la siguieron.

-"Tenemos que encontrarlo"- dijo Lewis abriendo la puerta pero una voz proveniente de su comunicador lo detuvo

-"¿…_Lewis_…?"- sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido al escuchar la debilitada voz de su futuro hijo.

-"¡Wilbur dónde estas!"-

-"… _ayúdenme_…"- dijo en medio de sollozos antes de cortar la comunicación.

-"¿Wilbur? ¡WIL RESPONDE!"- había entrado en pánico.

-"¡Lo encontré!"- gritó Franny demostrando su ubicación dada por los localizadores. Corrieron hacia los elevadores marcando el doceavo piso.

El sangrado no paraba, sentía como el espeso y cálido líquido corría por su brazo hasta acumularse en el piso… se sentía mareado y desorientado, el efecto de la adrenalina en su cuerpo estaba pasando haciendo que su mente se nublara y su cuerpo se agotara… se sentía muy cansado y la oscuridad se apoderó de él.

-"¿Wilbur?"- ambos niños entraron en la bodega, todo estaba oscuro, ninguna luz que los guiara hasta que Franny encontró el interruptor después de haber cerrado la puerta con seguro. Los estantes era altos… probablemente más de tres metros de largo repletos de cajas, algunos con piezas metálicas que salían de su superficie.

-"Por aquí"- indicó el camino la niña, hasta que llegaron al final de un pasillo. Recargado contra la pared se encontraba un niño.

-"¡Wilbur!"- ambos corrieron intentando auxiliar a su inconsciente amigo.

-"¿Wilbur?"- Lewis sostuvo las mejillas de su futuro hijo elevando su pálido rostro -"…Vamos despierta…"- pero Franny distrajo su atención.

-"Mira…"- dijo señalando horrorizada hacia donde se encontraba la herida -"Hay que recostarlo"- y así lo hicieron, Lewis colocó debajo de su cabeza su chaqueta a modo de almohada mientras que Franny quitaba el vendaje improvisado de su herida, la cual no lucía nada bien -"El sangrado no para… necesita sutura… ¡necesito una aguja!"- ¿pero dónde la conseguirían?

Lewis empezó a buscar entre las cajas llenas de aparatos a ver si algo podía servir.

-"también hilo, o lago que se le parezca"- El niño buscó y buscó desarmando piezas de robots pero no pudo hallar nada… hasta que…

-"dame tu pistola"- le dijo a Franny.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?"-

-"Tenía el diseño de uno de estos en mi mente, pero nunca se me ocurrió construirlo… por lo visto en esta _dimensión_ si lo hice por lo que creo tenemos lo que necesitamos"- empezó a desarmar el dispositivo -"Mira, la energía pasa por estos finos cables de oro… un excelente conductor"-

-"A mi punto de vista, un excelente hilo"-

-"Para reducir el nivel de impacto, necesita un filtro, que es este pequeño cilindro"-

-"A mi punto de vista, una excelente aguja de jeringa, Lewis eres un genio"- con habilidad pasó el hilo por el hueco de la aguja -"sujeta su brazo…"- Lewis obedeció mientras Franny limpiaba la sangre dejando ver los trozos de piel que tenía que afrontar con la sutura. La pequeña suspiró -"es cuando agradezco a Marilú que me enseñara esto…"- pasó la aguja por la piel de Wilbur, cuando hubo atravesado ambos trozos jaló el hilo y retiró la aguja haciendo un nudo con sus dedos y repitiendo el proceso hasta haber terminado.

-"Listo, ahora necesitamos desinfectar la herida… No pongas esa cara, nos enseñaron primeros auxilios en la escuela"-

-"Pero no a hacer suturas…"-

-"Bien, ¿tienes alcohol o algo?"- Lewis negó con la cabeza hasta que… _un momento_… revisó entre las cosas de Wilbur, había un guante azulado, y muchos más aparatos de función desconocida en el fondo había un pequeño paquete con una cruz blanca, dentro había alcohol, el mismo que había perfeccionado al momento de iniciar la epidemia, vendas, medicamentos botellas que decían benzal en sus etiquetas, iodo, H2O2 y más.

-"Gracias al cielo"- suspiró Franny aliviada -"Esto servirá"- tomó la botella azul y derramó su contenido, la sangre de la herida empezó a burbujear.

-"Esta es la que va a doler…"- dijo Franny tomando otro frasco al derramar su contenido la respuesta no se hizo esperar, Wilbur abrió sus ojos de golpe mientras un grito se escapaba de sus labios. Franny soltó el frasco tapando con sus manos la boca del niño.

-"¡tranquilo! Shhh… shhh…"- el pequeño los observó con sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas soltando sollozos y su cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente.

-"tranquilo Wilbur, sé que duele pero vamos a ayudarte…"- dijo Lewis después de que Franny prosiguiera a vendar la herida.

-"¿…Dónde estoy…?"- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-"En una bodega en industrias Robinsons… ¿recuerdas lo que pasó?"-

Wilbur frunció el ceño mirando a su alrededor -"…me… me dispararon… Lewis… ¡Lewis lo escuché todo! ¡Ellos vienen tras de mi!"-

-"tranquilo, lo sabemos"- intentó calmar a su aterrorizado amigo.

-"Wilbur, necesito que te sientes"- ambos le ayudaron y Franny siguió improvisando con el vendaje creando un cabestrillo que inmovilizaría su brazo -"Listo"-

Agotado recargó su cuerpo contra la pared, las insistentes miradas de sus acompañantes no lo dejaban.

-"Van a asesinarlo si no accede…"-

-"No tenemos otra opción…"- dijo Franny -"…hay que llamar a las autoridades"-

Lewis miró al piso pensando en alguna solución, su plan había fallado… tenía que pensar en otra salida, no iba a traicionar a un colega, un amigo que se había negado una vez a los planes de esas personas arriesgando su propia vida, tenía que haber otra opción…

Wilbur le entregó el comunicador -"Está marcando… cambiará tu voz cuando hables, sonarás igual… igual que papá…"- Lewis recibió el dispositivo, se puso de pie y con lágrimas en los ojos se alejó del lugar poco a poco

-"Soy Cornelius Robinson y… necesito a sus oficiales en mi edificio… tengo una denuncia por hacer…"- habían perdido…

Sintiéndose derrotado se sentó junto a sus compañeros esperando a que la policía llegara

-"Con que aquí estás niño"- levantaron la vista, al comienzo del pasillo en el que estaban se encontraba la robot con la que se había enfrentado Wilbur, los dos mayores se pusieron de pie tratando de proteger a su mejor amigo quien buscaba un arma en sus pertenencias -"ahora sí no podrás escapar"- había avanzado con una gran velocidad hasta ellos, empujando a los dos niños del pasado contra las cajas de los estantes.

-"¡NO!"- gritó Wilbur pero la chica había llegado hasta él. Lo sujetó de su camisa hasta levantarlo por encima de su rostro.

-"Di hasta nunca, niñito"- con rapidez enfundó su guante de chargeball, amenazadoras chispas emanaban de la mano derecha de la robot.

-"¡DILO TÚ!"- y lanzó una bola de energía contra el pecho de su oponente. La mujer lo soltó de inmediato, dando pasos hacia atrás con la mirada perdida en el horizonte mientras chispas cubrían su cuerpo revelando el corto circuito que había producido Wilbur, después de unos segundos sus ojos se volvieron negros y cayó al suelo.

Sus amigos salieron entre las enromes cajas en las que habían caído.

-"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó Lewis al llegar a él, al igual que Franny, tenía algunos moretones en los brazos y pequeñas cortadas.

Wilbur sintió un fuerte mareo que amenazó con derribarlo pero su amigo había llegado hasta él deteniendo su caída.

-"¿…papá…?"- la confusión y la negrura de su visión se estaban desvaneciendo. Su futuro padre le sonrió aliviado.

-"Ven, tenemos que salir de aquí"-

Con dificultad y sin ser vistos llegaron hasta la máquina del tiempo, Lewis y Franny ocupando el asiento delantero y esperaron hasta que llegaron los oficiales… todas las personas salieron amontonadas alrededor de los presos.

-"¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!"- era Cornelius, indignado se había acercado hasta el creador de aquél alboroto hasta que vio que su amigo era llevado preso hasta un auto -"¡Andrew!"-

-"¡Cornelius ayúdame! ¡YO NO HICE NADA!"- un oficial se acercó hasta él.

-"Señor Robinson gracias a su denuncia hemos capturado a este criminal"- Andrew se puso blanco como el papel.

-"Lo sabías… te enteraste de lo que pasó… y aún así me delataste… ¡ME DELATEASTE!"- los policías empezaron a tirar de él -"¡IDIOTA, YO NO HICE NADA, NO IBA A ACEPTAR SU PROPUESTA!"- Cornelius estaba completamente confundido, los policías habían entrado a su edificio, Andrew estaba preso…

-"¡ME VENGARÉ DE ESTO CORNELIUS, JURO QUE LO HARÉ!"-

Esas palabras resonaron en las mentes de los niños que yacían escondidos en la nave, resonando como el eco del fracaso…

**Espero que les gustara este capítulo.**

**Por favor dejen comentarios!**

**Franny ya tuvo un momento de Madre/Hijo en los capítulos anteriores, ahora le toca a Lewis! :D**

**¿Por qué no hay tubos de transporte en este edificio? Pues, Cornelius decidió dejar este medio de transporte moderno para uso de su familia en su hogar, sólo quería demostrar un mundo deteriorado, un futuro sombrío y retrógrado, en donde nuestros héroes tienen que cambiar el rumbo de una historia en donde la epidemia si existió.**


End file.
